Arrowstone
by redhairandahandmedownrobe
Summary: Farryn Arrowstone was a ticking time bomb. With a heritage of half elf and half hobbit-addonexus, she was mocked and shunned within both races. With nowhere to go, she learns to survive on her own. But what happens when a meddlesome wizard beseeches her to help reclaim a lost home? Will she find the place where she truly belongs? Or will her time run out? ThorinxOFC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Giselle here! Wow, it's been so long since I've written something on here, even though this is my first story on this account! So, this is a story line that has been in my head for a really long time, and though there have been a huge amount of changes between the ideas, I really like the idea of this. I'll try to make sure that my character isn't a Mary-Sue, but please feel free to tell me if she is becoming or is one! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**_Addonexus: _**

_An Addonexus is a creature of lore that is originally human (in this story, a hobbit) at birth, but if born on the day of a solar eclipse and when the Halley's Comet is in the sky they become gifted with abilities after they exit the womb. They have a substance that is infused with their blood that hold magical properties. Addonexus' are able to control pure energy, which also allows them to control the elements if they master them. Addonexus is most easily able to master the elements of light and shadow. Addonexus' also have the ability to use the blood substance to control their bones and use them as weapons. Being able to have their bones penetrate their skin at various locations including the elbow, hand, base of neck, back, forearm, knee and calf. They also have the innate ability to see people's natural aura and with this, they can stop the person from using their natural element. They can lock on and determine their emotions and can heal a person's physical wounds._

_Most people who become Addonexus' do not find out and do not experience any unusual physical aspects until they reach the age of about 12 or 13. At that age they begin to feel their bones move under their body, begin to see spiritual auras, etc._

_Addonexus' do not age normally like people do; however they do age. They age about 3 times slower than normal humans do, so if the actual age of one was 45, they would look 15. As an Addonexus gets older the difference becomes much smaller but sometimes poses a problem in one's early life, because the parents of a Addonexus may wonder what is going on with their child. They are also hard to physically hurt because they can heal themselves surprisingly fast._

_They are only capable of living 75 years at the most because since they are born when the Halley's Comet is in the sky, and they will die on the day the Halley's Comet comes again in their lifetime, which is always 75 or 76 years apart. When that second comet appears it might be the birth of another Addonexus._

_Information found at: page/Addonexus_

* * *

><p>"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it – nothing grows anymore; at least, nothing good. The air is full of decay, but worst are the webs."<p>

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf - giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail," Radagast the Brown shuddered, stepping closer to the Grey Wizard. "They came from Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned!" the shock and disbelief was clear in Gandalf's tone. Shaking his head, Radagast proceeded to tell his tale of his discovery in Dol Guldur, about the spirit of a king attacked him, and how the dark shadow that loomed before him took form of a man, and spoke to him in a dark language.

The Necromancer had come.

Fear coursed its way through Bilbo. Though he had only heard tales of such a terrible creature, they were designed to keep babes in line; he never imagined they could be true! At this realisation his blood ran cold. Shaking slightly, he turned his attention to the other dwarves in the company, wondering just how he had gotten himself into this mess, when a sudden howl pierced the air.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked shocked, looking at the dwarves.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur replied, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, ferocious Warg burst from behind a rock face, startling each within the company. Before any could even draw their weapons, an arrow shot through the air, killing the Warg instantly. A second arrow followed, with surprising power and speed. A dull thud was heard, and another Warg had fallen, its blood oozing out of the head wound. By this time the company had drawn their weapons and stood in close formation circling the small clearing.

"There is only one person I know who shoots like this," Gandalf murmured, yanking out an arrow. "The question is, where is she?"

"She? What do you mean, she?" Thorin demanded, turning his attention to the wizard. Before he could answer the leader's question, the thundering of hooves was heard.

"What on earth are you still doing here? There's an Orc pack not far behind, only about a league away, if that, judging by those Warg-Scouts!" a feminine voice asked, drawing the attention of the company.

Sitting upon a beast of a horse was a small tanned female, donned in fitted beige breeches, boots, a dark brown hooded cape, a white tunic and blue vest. Masses of dark brown curls cascaded around her heart shaped face, falling into icy blue eyes that were filled with bewilderment and slight shock. Upon her wrist was a simple leather arm guard, in her hand a bow. A quiver of arrows was perched upon her waist, secured by a thin brown belt, along with a sword, the handle of which was a swirl of thin metal rods, light gold in colour. Around her slim thigh was a belt, containing what looked to be a few small daggers, only about 4 inches long. There was no doubt in the company's mind that this woman had more weapons upon her, all hidden to the naked eye.

"Farryn!" Bilbo cried in delight, his small face brightening momentarily.

"Ah, what a sight for sore eyes you are! What has it been, 10, maybe 12 years?" Gandalf smiled, straightening up to his full height to greet the mysterious woman.

"Something like that. Look, you need to leave – it won't be long before you have an Orc pack on your tails, and let me tell you, they are thirsting for blood today. Almost shot me down _twice_ before I reached you!"

Shock finally registered upon Gandalf's face as he turned to Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin replied, looking at Gandalf in shock.

"Who did you tell?!" the wizard demanded, causing the dwarf to take a step back.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted," came Farryn's short reply, wide eyes scanning the area cautiously. Eyeing her suspiciously, Thorin said nothing.

"We have got to get out of here!" Dwalin cried, looking around for the ponies they rode in on.

"We can't; we've got no ponies! They've bolted!" Ori's shout sent a crushing realism flooding through the group as their predicament was realised.

That's when Radagast's quiet but determined voice cut through the fearful babble of the company.

"I'll draw them off; Farryn, I'm going to need your help for this,"

"Naturally," the petite woman smiled, flashing small white teeth. "You lead them off, I shoot 'em down?"

"Aye, my girl,"

A look of worry and apprehension flashed through the company; surely this batty wizard and woman couldn't fend off a pack of fully grown Orcs, plus their Wargs!

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you!" Gandalf stated, stepping slightly towards the two.

"What, outrun Rhosgobel Rabbits and this big brute?" Farryn laughed, shaking her head and motioning to her horse.

"I'd like to see them try," Radagast smirked, motioning for Farryn to get ready to move.

Sending her a pleading look, Gandalf started to protest, along with a few of the other dwarves, when Farryn's horse gave a loud whinny, rearing up slightly in eagerness. Giggling slightly at the dwarves' reaction of jumping back in fright, Farryn grabbed hold of the reins, nodding to Radagast who began to lead the way.

"Farryn, please be careful – I do still need you alive for this quest," the grey wizard murmured, placing a hand atop the midnight horse's mane.

"Oh Gandalf, you don't have to worry about me! I'm always careful," Farryn laughed. "Now, out of the way please laddies; YA!"

Sharply squeezing her legs, her horse neighed and galloped off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake, as well as several sharp yelps as the horse sped by them. Watching her dart off, Gandalf urged the company forward, looking behind him every so often and counting the dwarves as they passed. As they neared the edge of the forest, they heard Radagast's jabs at the Orcs, and the sharp twang of a bow string being released.

"Come on!" shouted Gandalf, leading the way across the rocky terrain before them. Behind them, the company could hear the cries of pain from the Orcs and Wargs as they either fell from the chase with Radagast, or to the arrows of Farryn. As they started to enter the open terrain, Gandalf and Thorin urged the company to keep going.

"Stay together."

"Move!"

Hearing Farryn laugh suddenly, Gandalf turned to see Radagast duck underneath an overhanging projection of rocks, causing the Warg and rider behind him to crash. Stopping momentarily to ensure they had not been seen, Thorin grabbed the back of Ori's coat with a cry as the younger dwarf ran beyond the rock. Urging them forward, Gandalf stopped to let them continue.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked darkly, highly suspicious of the wizard in question. He got no answer.

Following behind the running company, Thorin caught up and stopped them behind the outcropping of a rock, for they could hear the sniffing of a Warg atop said rock. Realising one of the scouts had stopped, Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot the beast, but before he had the chance to even draw an arrow, heavy clomping footfalls drew near swiftly. As the company looked up, they saw the underbelly of Farryn's horse as it jumped over the jutting rock. On the way over, Farryn released an arrow into the Warg's eye, causing a cry of pain to escape its throat. As she landed, another arrow was delivered, this time to the Orc. When the scout and rider fell, Farryn let out a whoop of joy, as the dwarves set out killing the beasts.

Unfortunately, they had been heard, the cries and shrieks of pain coming from the Orc and Warg alerting the Orcs that something was wrong. Abandoning the chase, the pack began to close in on the company's location.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted.

As the company began to run as fast as they could across the grassy plain, they heard the sounds of the Orc pack getting closer and closer. Farryn jumped off of her horse, giving it a slap on the back to get it galloping out of the potential battlefield. Catching up to the weary dwarves, she heard one of them point out the location of the pack.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf cried.

Sprinting as fast as they could, they soon realised that Wargs and scouts were on every side of them; there was no escape.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted, his voice carrying across to Thorin.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered, drawing his sword from it's sheath.

"We're surrounded!"

At this outburst, both Kili and Farryn began shooting at the pack, seeming to never miss their mark. Catching each other's eyes, they nodded in recognition of each other and appeared to team up – Kili took the ones on the left, Farryn had the ones on the right.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Kili roared, catching the attention of Farryn.

"He's right – not there," she began to point out before realising the old wizard had vanished from sight.

"He has abandoned us!" came the furious remark from Dwalin. Before Farryn could dispute that claim, she was cut off by Thorin shouting at the company to stand their ground. As the pack closed in further, everyone was sure that this day would be their last.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice suddenly reappeared, his head popping up from a crack in the rocks behind them.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered, urging everyone to enter the crack. Within what seemed to be a second, Kili and Farryn were the only ones left in the clearing, each killing as many Orcs and Wargs as they could.

"Kili! RUN!"

Hearing the young dwarf's name being roared, the two archers spared a look at each other before sprinting as fast as they could towards the crack. Ushering Kili and Thorin in first, Farryn fired one last arrow at the pack as she jumped into the crack, dust coating her body as she tumbled down the shaft. Just as she was scrambling up, a loud horn was sounded, and the thwack of weapons striking occurred.

Without warning, an orc fell into the cave, a long arrow protruding from its neck. Snatching it up, Thorin looked murderously at the wizard.

"Elves."

" I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called from the back of the cave, where a stony passage was located.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur rolled his eyes slightly, rushing to meet with the tattooed dwarf in front of him. From behind her, Farryn heard Gandalf mutter that it would be wise to follow it. Noticing Bilbo looking up at the wizard in disbelief, Farryn made her way over to the Halfling.

"Hi,"

Looking at her in slight surprise, Bilbo murmured a hello back. Smiling slightly, the two walked along in a comfortable silence before one of them spoke again.

"So, I hear you're the company's 'burglar'," Farryn said softly, glancing down at the small hobbit.

"No thanks to Gandalf; I have no idea what I'm going to do when it comes to actually stealing something," the small hobbit smiled, eyes suddenly bright with tears. "I cannot actually believe you're here; I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hey, no tears, little one! I promised we'd meet again, didn't I? Besides, who else is going to keep you company on this quest you've embarked on, no thanks to Gandalf?"

"Well, it's not as if I've done it an abundance of times, my dear Farryn. Only once or twice," Gandalf stated from behind them, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Once or twice my arse," came the muttered reply from the short female. Gandalf let out a booming laugh that echoed through the twisting passage, catching the focus of the dwarves in front of them.

As they finally exited the narrow crack, the blinding light from the city ahead stunned them all to silence.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf proclaimed as he walked into the brilliant sunshine.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed, eyes shining in the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Arrowstone! Tune in next Sunday for the next chapter (hopefully)! Feel free to leave reviewsfavourites/follows, and I hope you have a lovely, lovely week!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the feedback on this story – the response has been pretty overwhelming, and I cannot even begin to express how thankful I am to you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope you have had a lovely week!**

* * *

><p>To say that Thorin was annoyed with his current predicament would be an understatement - the Prince-in-Exile was positively <em>fuming<em>. Not only were the company travelling to Rivendell, land of the elves to seek help, they now had a woman in their ranks. Whilst he knew that women could be fierce warriors in their own rights, some even stronger than men, his Dwarvish blood curdled at the thought of a female in danger, even if she wasn't of his own race.

Without even realising, his azure eyes scanned the city of Rivendell, the glowing towers and streams enveloping his weary mind in a deep sense of calm and tranquillity. Jerking his head slightly, Thorin sneered at his thoughts, damning them for admiring the delicate elvish architecture. Whilst it was nothing compared to the halls of Erebor, he could not find it within himself to deny that there was a pure beauty within Rivendell; even though it was a little too… _nice_, for his tastes.

"Mithrandir," a silken voice said, catching the attention of the company as they ventured into the city.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf smiled, breaking away from the group to approach the elf. Grimacing slightly, Thorin turned to Dwalin, muttering to him, "Stay sharp".

"_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." _The sound of Elvish caused the dwarves in the company to squirm slightly, stepping closer to one another, almost as if they hoped to fight the flowing language.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated, drawing himself up to his full height.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf's eyebrows scrunched together, a look of confusion crossing his aged face.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir had the chance to answer, the sound of the Elvish horns were heard along with the thundering clopping of hooves upon polished stone.

"_Ifridî bekâr!_ Hold ranks!" Thorin roared, raising the Orcist in defence. The dwarves followed their leader's actions, closing together in a tight circle, their weapons glinting in the shining sunlight. Bilbo and Farryn found themselves shoved into the middle of the circle, their smaller frames hidden from the keen eyes of the elves. One by one, the mounted elves entered the city, circling the dwarves in what appeared to be an attempt at intimidation. Eventually, the circling discontinued, and Lord Elrond himself rode forward, the very aura around him screaming out his high status.

"Gandalf," a small smile gracing his pale face.

"Lord Elrond, m_ellonnen! Mo evínedh_?"Gandalf bowed, his eyes twinkling as they took in the sight of his old friend.

As the two started converse, Farryn couldn't stop herself from searching the passing elves, eyes scanning each face nervously, and almost pleadingly. Bilbo, noticing a change in the young woman's demeanour, reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling slightly. Biting her lip, Farryn tried to smile back, and began to say something to the Halfling, but before she could get a word out, Gloin's angry voice sounded.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gloin's words seemed like a ripple effect. One moment, the company was silent, but uneasy. The next, loud and threatening, weapons drawn forward in an attempt to protect their honour.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf cut in exasperated, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. The dwarves huddled together, reminiscent of a group of tittering old maids, talking in hushed tones and gruff whispers. Dark expressions were sent towards the elves around the company, and as the little circle broke apart again, a business-like manner had fallen over them.

"Ah, well, in that case, lead on."

Lord Elrond smiled, his eyes glittering as he motioned to let the company pass, lead on by Lindir. Just as Farryn was about to pass the lord, his hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Farryn, daughter of Esmeralda and Cevenor, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Elrond's soothing voice washed over Farryn, calming her increasing anxiety slightly.

"Likewise, Lord Elrond. I had almost forgotten how beautiful Rivendell actually is," Farryn gave a tight-lipped smile, staring after the company as they were lead towards food.

"I suppose you're wondering if your sister was here," Lord Elrond began, chuckling at the suspicious glance she threw him. "I saw you looking for her. But I'm afraid, _henig_, she is not here, nor has she been here for many months."

Farryn's entire demeanour drooped; her shoulders slumped, her head fell, eyes looked down. Long curly strands fell into her face and she sighed heavily, her hand tangling itself in the mane.

"I must confess, I expected as much. It was a long shot, but it was worth looking into." She murmured, smiling gently up at Lord Elrond.

"Do not worry, little one, for your sister is strong; she can take care of herself. However, there is someone I think you might be interested in seeing,"

Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Farryn opened her mouth to question Lord Elrond further, but before she could, he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her in the direction of the company, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

As the two approached the designated dining area, the sounds of the dwarves displeasure with the meal could be heard.

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?"

"Ah, Lord Elrond, it is kind of you to invite us," Gandalf suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing Farryn to jump slightly. "I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are." Elrond retorted, laughing slightly. As the three entered the courtyard, almost every pair of eyes fell upon them. Making her way to a free seat next to a large tattooed dwarf, she sat down, internally groaning at all the attention that was now on her.

"Who are you then?" a soft voice piped up from the end of the table the dwarves were sat.

"Ori!" one dwarf scolded, smacking the young dwarf – now identified as Ori – upside the head.

"Farryn Arrowstone, at your service," Farryn smiled, bowing her head.

"Kili-"

"And Bofur-"

"At yours!" the two dwarves across from Farryn began, eliciting a small laugh to escape her lips.

One by one the dwarves sitting around the two tables began to introduce themselves; Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombour, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin and Fili. Smiling in acknowledgement, Farryn attempted to remember each name spoken, with great difficulty. With a sigh, she vowed to remember them over the course of the journey. Looking up at Kili, she noticed his awestruck gaze. Turning slightly, she saw Inwel, a pretty dark haired elf, playing the harp, who in turn was also staring at Kíli. A faint blush painted her cheeks and she looked away sharply. Raising an eyebrow, Farryn turned back to find Dwalin glaring at the young boy.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me," Kili quickly stated, attempting to play off the slightly awkward scene. Bofur nodded, his face one of mirth. "Although, that one there's not that bad."

As they all turned to look, par Kili, a bubble of laughter grew inside of them.

"Tha's not an elf maid," Dwalin whispered, winking.

In a state of panic, Kili looked at the elf, only to realise that it was indeed not a maid. Roars of laughter erupted across the table as they realised Kíli's mistake.

"That's funny," Kili grumbled, his face reddening in shame.

"It's almost as funny as the time Farryn jumped on a stranger, thinking it was her sister, when in fact is he was a passing king from a distant land," a familiar voice sounded behind said girl.

"In my defence, he was a very feminine looking man! Anyone could have –" Farryn began, before it dawned on her just who was speaking. "Estel?"

With a great laugh, Farryn was literally picked up out of her seat and thrown into the air, only to be caught by the tall stranger, who proceeded to hug her, spinning round at a furious speed. Along with Farryn's shrieks of laughter, the dwarves' booming laughs were heard, echoing around the tranquil courtyard. Thorin watched the scene with raised eyebrows, a miniscule smile gracing his lips. He felt a strange surge in his chest, and though it was barely a whisper, it puzzled him. Before he was able to ponder upon it any further, Farryn's bell-like voice broke through his thoughts.

"Put me down, you great lug!" she cried, her feet dangling a good foot off of the ground.

"Do you really think you're in the best position to be insulting me right now?"

"_Do you really think you're in the best position to be insulting me right now? _Bugger off," Farryn mimicked, rolling her eyes at the dwarves surprised expressions in regards to her cursing. Before she knew it, Farryn had been lifted up further, now over Estel's shoulder and was now practically hanging upside down. Loud laughter erupted from the dwarves again, with even Lord Elrond and Gandalf joining in. Thorin just chuckled slightly, refusing to let such childish actions amuse him any more than that.

With a swift kick to the stomach, Farryn was released by Estel, who clutched the now bruised area. Falling down into a forward roll, Farryn swiftly kicked his legs out from under him and began to mercilessly tickle him, avoiding the man's kicking long legs. There was a multitude of cheers around the courtyard, and to the amusement of some of the elves, the dwarves started rooting for who they thought would win in the fight between the two. Before things could get serious, Lord Elrond cut in.

"Alright now children, settle down."

Grudgingly, the two got up and dusted themselves off, heading back towards the table, bumping into each other the entire way. When they finally reached the table and another chair was brought for Estel, Farryn smirked mischievously. Before Estel had the chance to sit down, she kicked the chair out from underneath him, causing him to fall on the floor, but not before grabbing her arm and shoulder, yanking her down with him with a manic laugh. Once again, loud laughter ensued, the dwarves almost crying with merriment. At the raised eyebrows of Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin, the two scrambled up, swiftly sitting down in their designated seats, much like scolded children.

"Filthy half-breed, rolling around here like a savage. Just who does she think she is?" a sneering voice suddenly sounded behind Farryn. Along with Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Estel, she turned and looked at the maker of that comment. Briefly noting that it was the elf who Kili had mistaken as a female, Farryn sighed and held up a finger, motioning for him to wait. Dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion, the elf watched as Farryn dug in her pockets a moment, before holding her hand back up again, this time showing him her middle finger and smiling brightly. He flushed and turned back to his fellow elves, some laughing gently and others looking upon her with scorn.

"Wha' did he mean by 'filthy half-breed', lass?" Dwalin asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, I'm not exactly one race; I'm mixed. My mother was a hobbit, my _ada _was an elf," Farryn said quietly, eyes slightly downcast.

"How does that work then? I mean, wouldn't it have been a bit difficult to… You know…" Kili began, cheeks reddening slightly towards the end of his sentence.

"Believe me, I really don't want to know how it happened!" she laughed, holding up her hands as if to stop that particular train of thought. "All I know is that they got together, had my sister and I, and the rest is history."

By this point, Thorin was deeply intrigued in the conversation. After leaving the high table, he found himself drifting towards the courtyard balcony, enabling him to listen in on the various conversations. Though the King Under the Mountain had heard of beings who were a mix of two races, he had yet to come across one, as they were often secluded, avoiding major cities like Rivendell and Gondor due to the distain that came with their heritage. But before he was able to find out any more about the mysterious girl, Nori spoke up.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die? Oin exclaimed, briefly panicked at the prospect.

"Alright lads – and lass – there's only one thing for it! Bofur chimed in, jumping up onto a plinth located next to their table and began to sing.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
>beneath an old grey hill,<br>And there they brew a beer so brown  
>That the Man in the Moon himself came down<br>one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat  
>that plays a five-stringed fiddle;<br>And up and down he saws his bow  
>Now squeaking high, now purring low,<br>now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
>a jig that would wake the dead:<br>He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
>While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:<br>'It's after three!' he said."_

Throughout the song, the company's spirits increased, each joining in with loud, rumbling voices. Food was thrown here and there, startling the elves but amusing the company, with even the grumpiest dwarf smiling and laughing. Farryn cheered, clapping loudly along with Estel, who quietly pointed out Lindir, who had a look of pure fear upon his young face. Mouthing to him that they'd get him through this, Farryn failed to notice the piercing gaze of Thorin Oakenshield on her, even when she turned back to her conversation with the dwarves. But unlike Farryn, someone had noticed, and by Yavanna, did it puzzle him.

Once dinner had been declared finished, and everyone had begun to settle down, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf had been summoned to a meeting with Lord Elrond, in the hopes that the map gifted to Thorin could be read. Scrunching her nose up in confusion, Farryn opened her mouth to ask Dwalin about the map, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Looking up, she smiled at Estel, a fondness not felt for years filling her heart.

"Come, _mon amie_, let me show you to your old room, that is, if old age hasn't riddled you with arthritis yet,"

"Oh, hush up _tu petite merde_, you're not much younger than I am!" Farryn growled, wagging a finger up at him.

"That may be true, but I am still far taller that the likes of you, _court cul_!" Estel laughed, leading the way towards Farryn's room.

"Only because you're a descendant of the Dúnedain, so stop showing off!"

"Actually, I prefer to think of it as good genes and karma," Estel smirked, looking down at the angry woman.

"_Cher doux Yavanna alors je veux te faire de mal parfois_." Farryn muttered, casting dark looks up at the 6'6" man, who in turn let out a booming laugh and pulled her close to his side, hugging her strong shoulders.

"Well, here we are! Please enjoy your stay at the Last Homely House! If you need anything, feel free to ask!" Estel chirped, bowing low as they approached the door to Farryn's room. Smiling brightly, Farryn curtseyed, and entered her room, giving Estel a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. As she closed the door, her eyes shut, and she felt the days evens fall upon her, fatigue finally entering her system. Without even scanning her old room, she fell upon the bed, and into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is! The second chapter of Arrowstone! Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting – in a way, it was more of a filler chapter. Also, I apologise for the lateness of it; I just had to keep rewriting it over and over again to make sure it was perfect! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows – I appreciate them so much! I hope you all have a lovely week, and I'll see you this Sunday!**

**X**

**P.S: I forgot to mention last week that I have created Farryn's outfits for the chapters and am posting them on Polyvore! The links are on my profile! **

_**Translations:**_

_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen – _We heard you had crossed into the Valley

_Ifridî bekâr – _Ready weapons

_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? – _My friend! Where have you been?

_Henig – _my child

_Mon amie _– my friend

_Tu petite merde – _you little shit

_Court cul_ – short arse

__Cher doux Yavanna alors je veux te faire de mal parfois_ - _dear sweet Yavanna do I want to hurt you sometimes (roughly)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is once again late – I have literally just been swamped with coursework this week, it was unreal! Thank you so much for the response to Arrowstone – it makes me giddy with joy every time I see a small notification telling me someone has reviewed, favourited or followed this story! I cannot thank you enough, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Slowly, Farryn opened her eyes, the sunlight streaming in from the open curtains gently arousing her from her dozing sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she grumbled, feeling the kinks in her back cry out as she stumbled out of bed, stretching up high towards the ceiling. Sighing with relief, Farryn took the time to truly look around her old room, smiling at some of the memories that overcame her whilst being there. Shaking her head, she made her way to the wardrobe opposite the bed and peered inside, both surprised and thankful to see that some of her old clothing still hanging there.<p>

Pulling out an old teal tunic, a slightly decorative brown under-bust corset, dark brown pants and lace up boots, she quickly dressed, squirming slightly at the feel of her 'teenage' clothes. Though they were clean, they just felt… wrong. Shaking the feeling away, she quickly did her usual make up of winged eyeliner and lip balm, tied her hair back into a simple Elvish plait and put on her jewellery, sighing at the effort it took to put each earring in. Reaching into the jewellery box, her fingers found something ice cold to the touch. Frowning, Farryn pulled the object out, her eyes widening as she realised what it was.

The item she held was fairly simple – a small purple amethyst perched in the centre of the delicate band with thin, almost heart shaped swirls surrounding the stone, the silver hue causing the gem to look almost magical; as if the galaxy itself had been poured into a diamond case. Without realising it, Farryn's hands began to shake as the realisation of what she held in her hands fully dawned on her.

As she held it up into a stream of sunshine, purple reflections darted across the room as it was turned this way and that, all angles of it being observed. This ring had been what brought her family together, and what essentially helped tear it apart. Taking a deep breath in, Farryn slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, the floral band already on her index finger sparkling happily now that it was back with its mate.

Biting her lip, she twisted the ring nervously, feeling the pure energy coursing through her body. Shuddering, she quickly diverted her train of thought and grabbed her weapons, strapping them on one by one. Casting one last glance at the ring, she closed the door, the call of breakfast being answered by the loud rumbling of her stomach.

...

_Klunk. Chink, klunk. Clink, clink. Whoosh, thud. Clank, clink clank. Shing, whoosh. Klonk. THUD. _

"Is that really all you've got, old man?" Farryn laughed, wiping beads of sweat off of her brow as she observed the man beneath her foot.

"Says you, you little cheat! How did you even do that?" Estel coughed, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't difficult considering you're about the size of a bloody oak tree!"

"Alright, that's it – "

Without warning, Estel grabbed Farryn by the knees and tugged her down, laughing as she cried out in surprise. Bracing herself for the fall, Farryn made sure to dig her captured joints into Estel's chest, causing the young man to let out a spluttered groan of pain, Kicking herself free, she jumped up, grasping one of her dropped daggers in the process. Just as she was about to lug it at her competitor, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Seeing this window of opportunity, Estel lunged, knocking the petite girl to the ground. The two scuffled on the ground for a moment before dissolving into giggles, their bubbling laughter bringing a smile to the intruders face.

"You are so childish," Estel smiled, grabbing Farryn in a tight headlock. Scrambling slightly, she struggled to get free, her face taking on a red hue. Elbowing him sharply, she took great satisfaction in his sounds of pain.

Removing his arm, Farryn stood up and made her way over to the woods surrounding their training area, gathering her fallen weapons along the way.

"Estel, would you mind horribly if I ditched you for a few hours? I'm sure you can entertain yourself with Lady Arwen," Farryn winked, smirking at the blush that painted Estel's tanned face. Shoving her gently, he motioned for the woman to walk on, smiling slightly at the face that was pulled in his direction.

With an excited giggle, Farryn darted into the leafy forest, relishing in the feeling of the leaves brushing against her cheeks. Without realising, Farryn found her hand brushing against one of the rich leaves, a surge of energy passing through her fingertips. With one simple touch, the wooded area suddenly burst with life. Aromatic flowers flourished from the small saplings; lush trees grew with renewed vigour; golden leaves returning to their vivid summer green. A startled gasp broke through Farryn's reverie. Snapping her eyes open, she found herself looking into the mesmerised eyes of Bilbo.

With a sharp gasp, Farryn jumped back, her face flushing a deep pink, eyes darting around the now luscious woods. Clasping her hands in front of her chest as if in a pleading prayer, she bit her lip hard, not daring to breathe. As she heard Bilbo's sharp intake of breath, she immediately prepared for the onslaught of insults that would come her way.

"How… how did you do that?"

The sound of wonder in Bilbo's soft voice shook Farryn to her core. Looking up sharply, the expression on the hobbit's face mirrored his query.

"I-I don't know. I've been able to do it ever since I was child," she whispered, apprehension painting her tone.

"It's amazing! I mean, I've never seen anything like that! What else can you do? What about Faervel? Can she do anything like that?"

Shock filled every pore in Farryn's body. Never before had someone spoken of her… abilities… so fondly before. Usually they were looked down upon in disgust; just another thing to add to the long list of things that made her different to others in Middle Earth. A sense of relief washed over her, and her body visibly relaxed under Bilbo's fascinated gaze.

"Slow down, little one! I'll tell you everything you wish to know, on one condition,"

"What?"

"You never repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone – there are many out there who do not share your enthusiasm regarding my abilities."

"My dear Farryn, I give you my word – I shan't tell a soul!"

"Very well. Shall we?" Farryn smiled, her eyes glittering excitedly as Bilbo took her offered arm. Slowly, the two began to make their way around the Last Homely House, the pearliness of the buildings and gardens casting a calming glow over the pair.

Throughout their short, silent stroll, Bilbo kept casting glances at the taller half-hobbit, almost expectantly. Noticing his looks, Farryn chuckled and lead him to a sunny area near the fountain. Then, in hushed tones that had no chance of being overheard by those passing, Farryn began her tale.

"As you already know, my mother was a hobbit, and my father was an elf. But my mother, she wasn't just any ordinary hobbit – she was an Addonexus. Addonexus' are those born under the darkness of a solar eclipse and the light of Hayley's Comet, which comes around every 75 to 76 years. Not only are these beings gifted with slow aging – they look about 3 times younger than they actually are – they are also gifted with certain powers.

"Full Addonexus' have the ability to not only control light and shadow, but also the elements if they choose to do so. They can tap into people's auras and often manipulate and perceive people's emotions. This just about makes them some of the most powerful beings known to this Earth. However, this power comes with great consequences. Often, most Addonexus' don't survive past their 40th birthday, purely due to the fact that they're hunted like prey.

"My mother was fortunate – she lived to almost 75 years. She had me when she was about 45, and Yavanna, did that cause some uproar in the Shire, for she only looked about 15 years old! She and my father moved to Ice Bay, where they lived happily for many years. Unfortunately, after they had my sister, things started to go downhill…"

"_Farryn? Where the hell are you girl?" Cevenor hollered, his gruff voice muffled by the bottle upon his lips. _

"_Right here ada," a young Farryn replied, her eyes wide and inquisitive. _

"_That's Sir to you, you little wench. Now, listen here girl, and listen good. You swear to me that you'll do everything in your power to defend your sister. You got that? No matter what, she is your main priority." _

"_But d-Sir, I don't understand. Why do I need to protect Fae-" _

_Before the young half-blood had the chance to finish her question, a punch was delivered to her young face. Tears welled in her eyes as a pain spread across her cheek. Falling to the floor, small droplets of blood ran from her mouth onto the whitewashed ground. Roughly, Cevenor grabbed his eldest daughter's face and brought it close to his. _

"_You do as I say girl, or I'll make you wish you hadn't been born. You got that?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

Jolting herself out of the harsh memory that had just resurfaced, Farryn cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, soon after Faervel was born, my mother was murdered whilst my father was out in Bree on business. I don't remember much of it, nor how it happened. All I know is that the man who killed her is long gone; he never came back. I would've known,"

"How would you have known?" Bilbo cut in, a puzzled look on his face.

"What, you think I would have let my mother's killer get away without a scratch?" Farryn's tone was void of any humour, the memories of her mothers death coming back to her. "Oh no, I gave him something he'll remember me by."

Bilbo's eager, yet sombre gaze prompted her further explanation.

"Across the left side of his neck and chest, there's quite a nasty scar from where I burnt him."

"Wait, what do you mean you burnt him? Do you mean with an object or..."

Bilbo broke off, face scrunched in the effort to think of a word. After a moment, he wiggled his fingers, earning a small smile from Farryn.

"Because my mother was an Addonexus, my sister and I almost seemed to split her abilities in half. I have the power to control the elements and Faervel has the power of detecting people's auras and manipulating their emotions. As an Addonexus' life progresses, they gradually gain more control over their powers, but have to learn how to do so. The first element that I was able to use completely naturally was fire, so when faced with any sort of danger, I would immediately retaliate with fire. However, since then I've learnt how to control most, if not all of the elements. Faervel on the other hand isn't as lucky.

"She still hasn't been able to fully control her powers, so often when an individual's emotion is particularly strong, instead of being able to change that, it becomes an emotion she has. This makes her a very impressionable power source – one that any enemy's may want to take advantage of. That's why I need to protect her – I can't let her get hurt."

As her tale concluded, Bilbo's eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth slightly agape. Smiling slightly, Farryn allowed his small hand to clasp hers tightly.

"In all my years of knowing you Farryn, I never would have thought that you would have to endure such responsibilities at such a young age. I'm so sorry." Bilbo's gentle voice comforted Farryn, the small tears that had been building in her eyes increasing tenfold. Ducking her head in shame and slight anger, Farryn wiped them away before anything could be said. Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Bilbo, there you are!"

Turning slightly, the two saw the young princes, wide grins spread across their young faces.

"Hello boys. What are you doing out here?" Bilbo asked, eyebrows raised.

"Looking for you, of course! What else?" Kili stated, brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Anyway, just to let you know, Uncle plans on us leaving tonight, so be prepared." Fili's smile dimmed slightly, the pressure of the quest dawning on him one again.

...

"What's she doing here, Gandalf?" Thorin all but growled when he caught sight of Farryn standing with the company.

"Why, she's a part of this company, of course. Why else would she be here?" the wizard's tone was light, but there was an underlying sharpness behind it.

"Since when has the _elf_ been a part of this company? On who's orders?"

"Mine, master Dwarf. Farryn will be of great use to you, whether you wish to admit it or not."

"Whether she'll be useful or not, I will not let a woman in my company, especially one who has Elvish blood coursing through her veins. She'll be nothing more than a hindrance and a distraction."

"Excuse me?" Farryn's steely voice rang through the courtyard, the anger behind it clear.

"You heard me. Women do not belong on the road, on quests – they belong at home, where it's safe." Thorin's baritone voice rumbled in Farryn's chest, the vibrations causing her heart to thud slightly harder than normal.

"Alright, listen here _your majesty_-"

Before Farryn could finish her retort, Gandalf's stern tone cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter.

"Thorin, Farryn will be joining you whether you like it or not. She knows Middle Earth better than anyone I have ever known, and can help you on your quest to reclaim your home. Now, fly you fools. The dawn will be here soon."

...

Bilbo couldn't believe what was currently happening. After many days trekking across open plains, mountains and rocky ranges, they had finally reached the Misty Mountain, their joints creaking and muscles aching. Heavy rain slashed upon them all, the roaring thunder almost cancelling out every possible method of communication. The narrow path they were travelling was terrifying; the hard cliff wall behind him and nothing but a sheer drop below. Lightning flashed fiercely, momentarily blinding all those who witnessed it.

"Hold on!" Bilbo heard Thorin roar over the cacophony of sound. Grumbling sarcastically about how he'd thought that instead of holding on, they should have just jumped and hoped for the best, the small hobbit heard the low chuckle of Farryn just in front of him. Turning to glance up at her, the slippery rock beneath his furry feet suddenly fell away, the dark chasm below seeming more sinister than ever before. With a yell, Farryn and Dwalin pulled him back, almost slamming him against the cliff wall.

"We must find shelter!"

Just as he was about to shout back a witty comment that would have made his Tookish family proud, Dwalin's shout of warning broke through the storm.

"LOOK OUT!"

With an almighty crash, a large boulder smashed against the cliff face above their heads. Cries of panic filled the air as the rock slide began to make its way down the mountain side, the deafening scrape of rock against rock filling everyone's senses. A sudden gust of freezing wind whipped past the company, preventing any of the falling debris to land upon their heads. Hearing Farryn's deep intake of breath, Bilbo looked up to see her somehow discreetly blowing the trapped air out of her lungs, the wind changing with every breath she took. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a grateful squeeze.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin called out, widened eyes cast up towards the sky. Following his gaze the company saw something they had never even dreamed of.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants; stone giants!" Bofur cried, eyes filled with wonder.

"Bofur, now really isn't the time for you to be wetting yourself with excitement!" Farryn groaned, a look of frustration upon her pretty face.

As the stone giant tossed the boulder it had torn off of the mountain, the heavy rock struck a second giant, the impact of the hit vibrating the ground beneath their feet.

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin's deep voice echoing across the mountainside. Bofur was desperately pulled back further onto the path, the rest of the company scrambling to ensure they actually stayed put upon the mountain. In a sudden rumbling motion, the ground beneath their feet began to split, another round of rocks dropping like lead onto their aching bodies.

"Fili! Grab my hand!" Kili shouted fear colouring his tone. Bilbo's own grip on Farryn's tightened even more, resulting in almost a two way death grip. Holding on tight to whatever they could, the company felt themselves being knocked this way and that as the fight between the stone giants commenced. As a punch was delivered to the third giant, its left leg crashed into stable ground. Hearing Thorin's command, half of the company dashed onto the ledge, breathing a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, no such luck was befalling the other half of the company. They continued to be tossed around like rag dolls, completely at the mercy of the giants. Suddenly, the head of the third stone giant was knocked clean off by a flying boulder, the decapitated stone smashing against the cliff face above the stable Dwarves. Shouting in fear as the leg of the stone giant rapidly approached the hard stone, Bilbo felt his eyes widen in nothing short of pure terror.

"No! No!" Thorin roared, devastation and pain marring his voice as the two stones crashed together. "No, Kili!"

Dashing over to the fallen company, relief washed over the King Under The Mountain as he heard the grumbles of pain and complaint wash over him. Smiling, he dashed over to his nephew, completely stepping over Farryn, who was lying flat on the floor, her arms over the edge of the crumbling rock.

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the hobbit?!" Bofur's frantic voice called the attention of the relieved company.

"He's right here! Somebody please feel free to help me pull him up!" Farryn spat, the effort of keeping Bilbo and herself from falling rapidly draining her energy. With a cry, Farryn felt herself slip, almost half her body now hanging over the edge along with Bilbo. Desperately, Ori and Bofur grabbed her legs, trying to pull her and Bilbo back up, but to no avail.

In a smooth jump, Thorin swung down and pulled Bilbo up by the shoulder, allowing the two halflings to be pulled to safety, but resulting in his own grip slipping. Dwalin reached down and grasped his wrist with a grunt, his face reddening with the effort keeping the hanging. As Dwalin began pulling him to safety, Thorin felt a small pair of hands grasp him tightly, helping the warrior to yank him up to safety.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin chuckled, trying to bring some light to the dire situation.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He, nor the girl, have no place amongst us." Thorin rumbled, anger flashing in his steely eyes.

"Hey, nobody asked you to be the hero here, Master Oakenshield - that was your choice! As grateful as we are to you, any one of us could have fallen, so don't you dare blame him!" Farryn snapped, whipping her head around to look up at the King. Thorin sent a dark look her way, and with a jerk of his head, he motioned for Dwalin to follow him into a nearby cave.

Farryn spared a glance at Bilbo, the frustration and fury leaving her face at his crestfallen expression. Placing a hand upon his cheek, she gave him a small smile and helped him up, murmuring to him about the stubbornness and surliness of dwarves. As they all trooped into the dry cave, a cold chill ran down Farryn's spine, and it wasn't due to the rain. Placing a hand on the jagged rock, she quickly drew her hand back as if she had been burnt.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin chirped, rubbing his hands eagerly at the prospect of warmth.

"No. No fires, not in this place," Thorin stated, eyes scanning the dark walls. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin murmured to Thorin, looking up at him in slight disbelief.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Biting her lip, Farryn shuddered slightly at the prospect of sleeping in a place like this. Making her way over to Thorin, her unease grew as she neared the back of the cave.

"Master Dwarf, I think it would be best if we moved on,"

"And on what uneasy whim have you based this observation on?" Thorin scoffed, eyebrows raised at the half-blood.

"The air is full of decay here; much death has fallen upon this place, and I do not think it wise to subject your company to this danger. If we could just-"

"I do not wish to hear any more of your feminine doubts, Miss Arrowstone, no matter how well you supposedly know these lands. We camp here for tonight. No exceptions."

Licking her teeth, Farryn's eyes narrowed at the stubborn dwarf, shaking her head at his appalling naivety. Sighing loudly, she turned to walk away, when Thorin's voice stopped her.

"Miss Arrowstone?"

Raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to continue.

"Don't ever contradict me again. You have a specific place on this quest, and last time I checked, it wasn't to voice your opinion."

Farryn's brow raised in shock, her mouth falling slightly agape as the tall Dwarf pushed past her, spinning her on the spot slightly. Biting her tongue, she breathed in and out deeply, her eyes flashing in annoyance. Storming her way over to Bilbo, she laid out her bedroll and sat upon it, one leg drawn up to her chest and the other laid out in front of her. Pulling her wet hood further down over her face, she observed the company as they laid to rest, noting that most of them truly didn't look like warriors or adventurers; they looked like lost souls without a home.

Hours seemed to pass as each dwarf fell into a slumber, snores echoing through the cave. Gradually the rain let up, and Farryn found herself lightly dozing, her head resting upon the stone wall. She had never been able to truly get to sleep, not since she was young. Sleeping left her vulnerable and unprotected, the two things she actively avoided whilst on the road. The rustle of clothing and the clinking of a buckle jerked her from her slumber and her eyes flew open, the sight of Bilbo leaving greeting her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur's voice suddenly sounded, catching the creeping hobbit off guard.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied, determination clear upon his face.

"No, no, you can't turn back now! You're part of the company – you're one of us,"

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took; I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out of my door."

Risking a glance up at Thorin, Farryn saw that he too was wide awake, his eyes trained upon the wall opposite him. Noticing her unwavering gaze, their eyes met, each displaying a different emotion; one held defiance, the other anger.

"You're homesick; I understand," Bofur began, a small smile upon his lips. Bilbo's frustrated response filled the normally cheerful dwarf's expression with sorrow.

"No, you don't! You don't understand! None of you do – you're dwarves. You're used to – to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place; not belonging anywhere!"

Bitin the tip of her tongue, Farryn broke eye contact with Thorin, her head involuntarily ducking slightly, Bilbo's words registering fully in her mind. Silently, Farryn stood and made her way over to the pair, carefully avoiding the sleeping company.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't…" Bilbo suddenly stopped speaking, a look of deep shame coating his face.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur stated solemnly, casting his eyes over the sleeping company and catching sight of Farryn. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do,"

"Goodbye Bilbo. I hope we meet each other again someday soon," Farryn murmured, placing a light kiss atop the hobbit's forehead. Bilbo smiled slightly, and after Bofur placed a hand on his shoulder with his own smile, he began to walk away, his own head lowered slightly.

"What's that?" Bofur suddenly piped up, confusion evident in his tone and upon his face. Puzzled, Bilbo looked down, the sight of the glowing light filling him with dread. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword, the blue hue filling the cave. By this point, Thorin had raised his head, disbelief registering in his eyes.

Strange clanks and clunks sounded from beneath the floor, deep cracks in the sand upon the floor showing. Snapping his head up, his eyes met Farryn's, who's expression was one of 'I told you so'.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouted, jerking the company awake as the mechanic noises became louder and more frequent. But before anyone could react, the floor fell from beneath them, and they began to tumble down into a deep, dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm so sorry for it being late! Things will hopefully begin to pick up soon, and there will be more interaction between Farryn and the rest of the company, I promise you that! I hope you have a lovely week, please feel free to leave a review/favourite, and I will see you on Sunday (or Monday)!**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 of Arrowstone – I hope you enjoy it! But very quickly, before you go on to read the story, I have a question to ask. Do you guys think the story is moving a bit too quickly? As in, there's a little too much going on in each chapter without much detail happening? I'm going to try and take a slower approach in this chapter, so please feel free to tell me what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I'll see you next week!**

* * *

><p>Under any other circumstances, Farryn would have found sliding down a slope at a furious speed fun and enjoyable. Unfortunately, these were no such circumstances. The rock beneath her body was rough and jagged, cutting into any available flesh that it could. The ledges they all fell from winded them with every landing, bruises blossoming from the affected area. Within what felt like seconds, the company landed in a sharp wooden cage, each person dropping with a cry of pain. Farryn, who somehow found herself at the bottom of the pile, moaned at the crushing weight pressing down on her. Before anyone could move, the screeches of goblins were heard.<strong><br>**

"Look out!"

Roughly, each member of the company was snatched from their positions, the grubby hands of the goblins grabbing any part of them that they could. Feeling the air beginning to fill her lungs again, Farryn breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a cry of pain as a goblin yanked at her hair, pulling her up into a standing position. With a hard punch delivered to its face, the goblin released her, favouring its broken nose over the braid. Sadly, that triumph didn't last as more and more goblins pounced, dragging them all down the narrow path.

"Get off of me, you little creeps!"

Over the roars and curses of the crowd, Thorin heard the snarl of the female half-blood. Turning to locate her, he found her surrounded by a throng of goblins, each roughly disarming her, trying to cop a feel at the same time. A sudden flare of rage rushed through him, his expression becoming livid. Pushing a multitude of goblins out of his way, Thorin began to make his way towards her, all rational thoughts gone, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

_Fire._

Flames were flowing from her fingertips as she slashed her hand through the air, catching more than one of the beastly creatures in the face. Their screeches of pain echoed through the cavernous hall, the light of the flames illuminating the shocked look of the king.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Dwalin's roar snapped Thorin out of his astonishment, as did the rough hands of the goblin gang. Despite all of their best efforts, the company were lead through the vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges of Goblin Town, each sight dirty and dark, the only light source being that of the torches the goblins held. As the chorus of goblin cries grew louder and louder, the dwarves suddenly found themselves in a vast chamber, filled to the brim with goblins.

The sudden screech of music was heard, along with the heaving cough of phlegm being upchucked.

"I feel a song coming on!" came a greasy voice from ahead. As Thorin looked up in disgust at the creatures in the mountain, the echo of what sounded like nails on a chalkboard was heard.

_"__Snip snap,__the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

By the time the song had finally finished, the company was faced with what was possible the most grotesque sight of all. Angry red boils and oozing warts covered the vast expanse of the Goblin King's greasy grey skin, the flabby droop of his chin resting upon his grotesque chest. His width was astonishing, and he seemed at least thrice the size of any goblin they had seen.

"Catchy, isn't it," the Goblin King stated, stepping back onto his throne despite the squeal of pain that escaped from the goblins beneath his feet. "It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin cried, the end of his sentence drowned out by the roars of the goblins behind him.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations – that's all you're gonna find down here!"

Hearing the clatter of their weapons being tossed to the ground at their feet, a sour look passed each member's faces. Before any protest could be put up, the Goblin King's voice filled the air.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," a smaller goblin spoke up, the glee in his voice evident to all who heard it.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch!"

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack! Every crevice!"

Once again the company found themselves subject to the searching hands of the goblins, who took glee in their discomfort. Whilst every member was probed extensively, Farryn was approached with an air of apprehension, the scowl on her face enough to make even the strongest goblin quiver in his boots.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!"

"Made in Rivendell? Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" the Goblin King scoffed, tossing the golden candelabra that was handed to him aside. All at once, the company turned to Nori, who held a guilty expression on his face.

"Just a couple of keepsakes!" he explained, looking at Dori defensively.

"What are you doing in these parts?"

"Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this," Oin said, placing a hand upon Thorin's shoulder to stop him coming forward.

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You'll have to speak up – your boys flattened 'ma trumpet." Oin's sarcastic tone wasn't difficult to miss as he held up his hearing trumpet.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" roared the Goblin King, who suddenly surged forward, shoving goblins out of the way as he raised a bulbous fist to strike.

"If it's more information you're wantin', I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur suddenly chimed in, dashing in front of Oin. When the Goblin King motioned for him to continue, an awkward silence ensued, filling the dwarves with dread.

"We were on the road, well, it's not so much a road as a path – actually it's not even that come to think of it; it's more of a track. Anyway, we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday!"

As Dori then cut in about how they were visiting distant relations, Farryn let out a quiet sigh of exasperation, smacking a hand to her face none too gently. Dragging it down slightly, she felt herself suddenly being pushed back by the surprised dwarves, who had stepped back after the King's bellow.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

Before Ori could be pulled forward, Thorin's commanding voice broke through the cheers of the goblins.

"Wait!"

"Well, well, well! Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain," the Goblin King bowed, his wobbling chops bouncing in time with his words. "Oh, but I'm forgetting – you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you, nobody, really."

"He may not be a king, but he's a better leader than you'll ever be." Farryn's quiet voice rang through the silence, causing Thorin's lowered head to snap up in surprise.

"And who do we have here? Some wench you picked up in Bree?" the Goblin King sneered as Farryn was pushed forward, her dark hair now tumbling into her face. One of the goblins from the cluster darted towards the King and whispered in his ear, sending cautious glances towards the female.

"Oh really? Tell me, what is an Addonexus doing outside of hiding? Finally get tired of following Daddy's orders?"

A collective gasp sounded from the company, their eyes wide with shock, fear and awe. Farryn's own eyes narrowed as she watched the Goblin King laugh, his body jiggling with the motions.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for both your heads. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours, Thorin Oakenshield. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin rumbled, disbelief painting his tone and face.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

With a nasty laugh, the tiny goblin sitting in a basket wrote the message down and slid down a series of ropes and pulleys, soon disappearing into the pitch darkness.

A series of rumbles and footsteps intruded the throne room, the torture devices finally arriving. Seeing them, the Goblin King began to once again sing.

_"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!_

_You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung,_

_You will lie down here and never be found,_

_Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"_

A sudden shriek of terror sounded from the company's side, and as they turned to look, the Orcrist landed with a metallic crash upon the wooden planks.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" the fear that was in the King's voice resonated through his subjects, who in turn raised their whips and bared their teeth as their King ran to the safety of his throne.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

With that, the company was pounced upon. Whips cracked, teeth gnashed, nails scratched at their tender skin. Thorin was pushed to the ground, a knife raised above his head as his limbs were restrained, the reality of death crushing down upon him at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, an explosion of light filled the room, a shockwave ripping its way through the dense air. Goblins were thrown into the air and off the platform, the Goblin King himself knocked down. As the light fade away, and the sound returned, all those in the room looked upon the shadowy figure in shock.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

With loud battle cries, the company scrambled up, fighting off the squirming goblins as they went. After being tossed their weapons, the real fight began. Swords clashed together, the sound of flesh slicing ringing through the air. Bombour bounced goblins off of his stomach; Kili stabbed the goblin who had caused them all so much trouble, the pained look upon its face a satisfying sight.

"Nori!"

Whipping round, decapitating a large goblin in the process, Farryn saw Nori fall to the ground, the Goblin King right behind him. Just as Thorin deflected the blow delivered by the King, a lick of flames surrounded the beastly creature and threw him down into the pits of Goblin Town. Nodding at her in acknowledgement, Thorin pulled Nori up, stabbing a goblin in the stomach in the process.

Ducking, Farryn dodged a particularly vicious swing from a jagged knife and lashed out, imbedding the dagger at her hip into the greasy flesh. Yanking it out, she ran towards Gandalf, who gently knocked the head off of a decapitated goblin.

"Follow me! Quick, run!"

Without another word, the company ran after the wizard, slicing and cutting down goblins in their wake. Making sure that all of them had passed, Farryn created a wall of thorny branches across the walkway, wincing slightly as the thorns cut into her hands.

More and more goblins were swarming upon them, their angry cries almost blocking out any other sounds. Hearing the slashing of swords, Farryn saw herself looking down at Dwalin and Nori, a long rickety pole held securely in their hands. As they knocked various throngs of goblins off of the walkway, a nick on her cheek brought her to her sense as she caught sight of the goblin in front of her.

Sliding underneath his parted legs, the small daggers in her thigh belt found themselves cutting into his calves, one landing with a sickening thud within the goblin's oily back. With a shout, Farryn found herself falling off of the edge of the platform, the slide taking her too far. Landing heavily on her feet, she felt her knees buckle. Eyeing an approaching goblin, she fell into a forward roll, delivering a kick to its groin. Slitting its throat, she scrunched her face in disgust at the blood and mucus that currently coated her thigh dagger.

"C'mon lassie! 'Ye don't want 'ta get left behind!"

Glancing ahead, Farryn spotted the company a few metres in front of her. Sprinting to catch up, she was met by Bofur's cheery voice.

"Nice of you to join us, lass!"

Before she could respond, a long dwarvish sword whirled towards her, the tip of it grazing the top of her head as she dropped down to the floor. Her heart thudding loudly in her throat, Farryn accepted the outstretched hand of the blonde Dwarf prince, who mischievously smirked at her slightly terrified expression.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin's order boomed through the caverns, the sound of forged metal striking wood swiftly following. Dozens of cries were heard as a large wooden platform fell, entangling the swinging goblins in its downward fall.

Noticing the goblin archers just up ahead, Farryn and Kili grabbed the ladder that stood next to them and brought it down upon the goblins, whose arrows had been deflected with ease. As they tumbled off of the gap in the platform, the ladder was dropped, and the dwarves and Farryn crossed, Dwalin at the other side steadying the temporary bridge. Hearing the cry of a goblin falling, glanced back to see the gap restored, thanks to Dwalin.

As the now full company rounded the corner, a new hoard of goblins met them, snarling and brandishing sharpened weapons. Taking advantage of Gandalf's ducked form, Farryn darted past Thorin and used the aged wizard almost as a launch pad as she vaulted herself into a somersault, feet landing on a goblin's shoulder's and a dagger injecting itself into its neck. Before they could realise that they were at a dead end, the platform they were upon suddenly fell free, the company swinging precariously.

"Jump!"

Whilst some of the company were able to jump onto safer grounds, the rest weren't so lucky, the platform swinging back towards the ledge with goblins. With a multitude of cries, the company fought, their muscles aching and minds racing. Dashing to safety, Fili cut the rope, causing the goblins behind them to fall.

As they all continued to slash at the enemy, it seemed that for every head they cut off, three more would appear. Hearing a sudden bang, Farryn looked up to see Gandalf strike a rock from the ceiling. Smiling in delight, a gust of wind was created that not only helped push the rock down the path, killing the goblins in their way, but also knocked off any possible attackers that might've sprung from nowhere.

Knocking the legs out from underneath a small goblin, Farryn used that momentum to lash out at the legs of another, its sword impaling the smaller being in the stomach. Sprinting around the corner, she was suddenly slammed against the stone wall, the broken rock scratching the skin of her shoulders. Sharp nails dug into her neck as she scrambled to gain a hold of the assailant. Dragging him off of the ledge he was perched on, Farryn swiftly stabbed him, gagging as the hot blood pooled over his chest.

As she caught up with the others, stabbing a few goblins for good measure, she heard the loud cracking of wood, and a leering voice echoing in the fell air.

"You thought you could escape me? What are you going to do now wizard?"

With a cry, Gandalf jabbed his staff into the Goblin King's eye, a howl of pain escaping his throat. A strike to his gluttonous stomach brought him to his knees, the distain on Gandalf's face clear.

"That'll do it."

In a flash, Gandalf cut the Goblin King's throat, the dense body falling heavily upon the rickety bridge. A series of creaks and groans was heard, and before the company knew it, the bridge was suddenly falling through the rocky caverns, the outcrops of rock and the wooden poles smashing the falling wooden layers bit by bit.

As they fell closer and closer to the ground, Farryn and many of the dwarves found themselves falling further into the layers of the platforms, the flecks of wood smarting against their face. In a desperate attempt at making sure their fall was softer, Farryn created an upward gust of air, the freezing temperature of it chilling the dwarves to the bone. With a bang, the company landed, the wind completely knocked out of them. Gandalf quickly stood, observing the sight before him.

"Well, that could've been worse," Bofur chirped, arms crossed on front of him happily.

Just then, the body of the Goblin King slammed down upon them, crushing the company under the debris.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin growled, shoving the planks of wood off of his burly frame.

"Gandalf!" Kili suddenly shouted, panic evident in his tone. The scrabbling of claws on stone was heard, and when the company looked up, they saw an army of angry goblins swarming down, screeching with bloodlust.

Gasping, Farryn tried to squirm out of the pile of wood, but found herself stuck, the hood of her coat twisted and punctured by a sharp plank of wood. After a few useless tugs, and with the threat of the goblins growing closer, Farryn shed her coat, slipping the fabric that was aggravating the small scrapes on her shoulders and arms through the strap of her pack and the wood of her bow. When she finally escaped from the fabric cage, she felt herself being yanked out by strong hands. Gasping, she gripped the wrists of her saviour tight, pain flaring across the middle of her back as shards of planks drug against it. Landing in a heap on the floor, she looked up into the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield, his azure gaze trapping her where she lay.

"There's too many of them – we can't fight them!" Dwalin exclaimed, pulling Nori to his feet.

"Farryn, _do something_!" Gandalf roared from beside her, grasping her arm tightly and pulling her up. Steadying herself against his grip, Farryn shot her hand up into the air, intending to create a wall of fire.

Instead, something completely unexpected happened.

Bright blue sparks shot out from her fingertips, bursting into crystals the moment they hit a surface. Before her very eyes, a thick wall of ice was quickly formed, the translucent surface casting an aquamarine glow over the surrounding area. Gaping at her hands in shock, Farryn brought them close to her, small flakes of snow falling around her.

"I didn't know you could do that, Farryn," Gandalf remarked, his eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"Yeah, well, neither did I. All I know is that that won't hold for long." Farryn heard herself say, her freezing cold hands dropping to her sides.

"There's only one thing that will save us now – daylight. Come on! Here, on your feet!"

Scrambling to their feet, the dwarves, Farryn and Gandalf dashed down the tunnel, the sounds of frantic scratching and pounds upon the thick ice resonating in their ears. It was safe to say that none of them had ever run so fast in their lives, the taste of freedom so close they could almost taste it as the mountain exit came into view.

Sprinting out into the brilliant sunshine, Farryn let out a whoop of joy and ran ahead of Gandalf, relishing in the feel of the wind in her hair. Slowing to a stop a good distance away from the mountain, Farryn panted harshly, a bright smile still on her face. As she saw each dwarf run past, her smile quickly turned to a frown as she noticed one member of the company was not present.

"Five, six, seven, eight; Bifur, Bofur, that's ten; Fili, Kili – that's twelve. And Bombur – that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

A surge of panic flooded into the company as each member looked frantically around them.

"Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin fumed, his voice echoing through the sparce forest.

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf sighed, looking round at each dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," Nori responded tentatively, looking up at the wizard.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bead and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone!" Thorin thundered, stepping up onto the rocks beside them.

"Have you not been doing the exact same thing, Master Oakenshield? Thinking of nothing but Erebor, your _homeland_, since this quest first started? Please, feel free to correct me if the assumption that I have made is wrong," Farryn snarled, her blue eyes as hard as ice. The company gaped at her, disbelief flooding their systems as they witnessed the way she treated their king.

Thorin said nothing.

"Just as I thought. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Master Oakenshield," Farryn hissed, turning to face the grey wizard, who was also looking at her in surprise. Breathing in deeply, her request came in a whispered murmur.

"Gandalf, I have to go back for him. We can't leave him there, not with the mess we've made,"

"My dear, it's far too dangerous. Who knows how long the defences you created will hold?" Gandalf shook him head, ignoring the look of plea she sent him.

"I don't care, we can't just abandon him!"

"We will not go back for the Halfling. He has caused too much trouble as it is; I will not allow him to create further problems," Thorin finally spoke, his voice low and rumbling.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking for your permission to save a life. Then again, why would you care for someone who has no place amongst you?"

Before Thorin could reply, Farryn stormed away back up the mountain, her long hair whipping back angrily as the wind picked up. As the company turned back to Thorin, awaiting orders, Farryn's yelp of shock broke the silence.

"Bilbo!"

Whirling him around in a tight hug, Farryn laughed in nothing short of pure relief.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf breathed, a large smile gracing his lips.

As he was set back down upon the ground, Bilbo stepped forward into the group, patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili exclaimed, disbelief colouring his tone.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili.

"How indeed," Dwalin growled from beside Thorin, his expression blank.

Nervously laughing, Bilbo fumbled for a moment, seeming to trip over his words. As he placed his hands in his pockets, Farryn saw the flash of a gold band slip into the silken confinements of the Hobbit's pockets. Snapping her eyes up to Gandalf, she met his with a worried gaze.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf smiled tightly, trying to move the conversation away from the one thing he dreaded most.

"It matters! I want to know," Thorin began, eyes trained on Bilbo. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at him in disbelief and slight shock.

"Look, I know you doubt me; I know you always have. And you're right! I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong – that's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

By the end of Bilbo's speech, the entire company was speechless. The pure innocence and forgiveness within this Hobbit was extraordinary, aweing those who heard him. A warm feeling spread through Farryn's body, and she fought back the urge to hug him again.

Just as Gandalf was about to speak again, a low growl sounded from above the company, along with the echo of Orcish. Snapping her head up to look upon the top of the mountain, Farryn's heart stopped. There stood the Pale Orc, his scar covered body glowing eerily against the twilight of the sky.

"Uh, gentlemen, we have a problem." Farryn's eyes were wide with fear, and as the company turned to follow her gaze, a range of different emotions flickered through them.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin murmured, fear

"… And into the fire. Run. RUN!" Gandalf roared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is! Chapter 4 of Arrowstone! Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter, and if I actually managed to make it go at a slower pace, or if the pace was fine to begin with! Thank you so much for all the favourites, reviews and follows, and I'll see you next week. Bye!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter of Arrowstone! Thank you so much for all the response to this story – it has literally blown my mind! I hope you enjoy this week's chapter, and I'll see you next week!**

* * *

><p>Never before had Bilbo been so terrified. Running down a mountainside with Wargs thrice his size right on his tail was not something he had planned on experiencing at any time in his life. With the darkness of night rapidly falling over the rocky terrain and the howls of death echoing in his ears, nothing but running seemed important in that moment.<p>

Suddenly, the heavy thud of the beast's paws upon rock caught his attention, and before he knew it, the Warg was in front of him, saliva dripping down its long canines and a feral growl emitting from its chest. In a flash, he pulled his sword out and aimed it forwards, backing up against the tree behind him as the small blade was embedded in the coarse fur and thick bone. Stumbling in shock, the Hobbit barely registered the indignant shout coming from his right.

"What is this, kill Farryn day?!" Farryn exclaimed, ducking as Thorin's sword swung over her head, striking down the oncoming Warg, along with what looked like a dozen icicles.

As another cry echoed to the left of Bilbo, he saw Ori emerging from behind his tree, the heavy hammer he was wielding smashing the Warg's skull. Watching the company run to the edge of the cliff line, Bilbo was still unable to bring himself to move, the weight of his actions crushing down on him.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf's panicked order broke through the Halfling's stunned state, and he swiftly moved forward to yank his sword out of the corpse in front of him.

"They're coming!"

After much yanking and pulling, the sword finally came free, a sigh of relief passing through Bilbo's lips. As he looked up to check on the company, his brow furrowed as he realised he was alone. Turning around to the multitude of footfalls behind him, Bilbo felt his eyes widen at the gleaming eyes of the Wargs.

"Bilbo, come on!" a sharp tug on his wrist had him stumbling back a few steps, feet bumping into the deceased Warg. As he sprinted towards the trees, Bilbo felt the half-blood's arms wrap around his waist, throwing him up into the trees, the force of the impact against a branch winding him.

Frantically looking around as the small army of Wargs descended upon them, Bilbo saw Farryn's nimble frame swinging from branch to branch in the next tree over, the tremors from the Wargs pounding against the trunk swaying her slightly. As more and more Wargs came upon them, their ground-shaking growls ceased as the White Warg came into view, stepping up onto an outcrop of rock.

"Azog," Thorin breathed, shock and disbelief colouring his tone.

Watching as the Pale Orc took a deep breath in, Farryn's heart started thudding painfully in her chest as she found her eyes locked with the shards that were his. With the guttural language worming its way into the tense silence of the company, Thorin found himself tensing up, muscles and sinew filling with nothing but rage and hate for the Pale Orc. Whilst he understood very little of what his enemy was saying, one thing stood out amongst the jumble of words.

"_Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."."_

"It cannot be." The King in Exile growled, his grip upon the branches tightening, the bark cracking beneath his fingers. Watching as Azog pointed his rusted mace at him, his blood ran cold at the implication the Orc made.

"_Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"_

Cries of terror filled the air as the vicious Wargs leapt up at the trees, shaking the inhabitants violently. Various scrambles to higher ground were made as the Wargs jumped higher and higher, often almost catching a limb or two.

"_Sho gad adol!"_

Without warning, the first tree began to fall towards the waiting Wargs, the sound of cracking wooden limbs and frightened cries echoed over the hungry moans of the Wargs. Slowly but surely, the tree made its descent towards the ground, the perched company leaping desperately into the next tree.

Crying out in pain as her head struck the hard bark, Farryn jumped onto the awaiting tree, the fall of the previous one having a domino effect upon the company's safe haven. One by one they jumped, the prospect of getting through this ordeal seeming unlikelier by the second. Below them, the bloodthirsty howls shook the bark, further uprooting the young trees from the soil. As the company finally resided in the final tree, stuck between a rock and a hard place, Azog's twisted smile widened, a malicious laugh reverberating deep within his core.

Hearing Gandalf shuffling in the branches above her, Farryn shot a glance at the wizard, who had grabbed hold of a pine cone and was desperately trying to set it alight. Nodding to her as he threw the flaming cone, he plucked two more from beside him, setting about lighting them.

Breathing in deeply, Farryn stood shakily up upon the branch. Gaining her balance, she placed one foot in front of the other and crouched slightly, her hands pressed together as if in prayer. Exhaling once more, Farryn jumped, spinning in the air once, a stream of dancing blue, orange and red flames flying from her fingertips and feet, creating a small wall of fire. Immediately, her eyes became trained on the Pale Orc, his enraged expression egging her on more.

"Fili!"

Dropping the ignited pine cone to the dwarf prince, his quiet exclamations were echoed across the tree as more and more pine cones were sent down to the waiting company. Frantically, dozens of them were thrown, the cries of pain from the Wargs telling them they had hit their target.

Noticing that one or two of the Wargs had caught on fire and were now retreating back up the mountain, Azog roared in fury, the scars upon his face stretching grotesquely. The cheers of triumph that sounded from the dwarves was soon cut short, as the force of gravity began to pull their own tree down, the heat from the flames destroying the soil it had been tethered to.

Desperately, the company tried held on, but it seemed as though the Valar were not smiling upon them that night. With a cry, Ori slipped from his branch, clutching tightly to Dori's feet as he fell past them. Yelping, the elder dwarf slipped slightly, the effort of holding both of them up great.

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori cried, terror filling his eyes as his grip on the slim branch failed him. All too quickly, the wind began to whip past his hair, sending it flying into his face.

Gandalf's staff suddenly shot down, the sight of it welcoming to the falling dwarves. Grasping it tightly, Gandalf knew that the staff wouldn't hold for long, the force of gravity stronger than ever before.

"Farryn, I need some branches," he wizard ordered, the strain of keeping the dwarves hanging tightening his voice.

"And I need a minute here!" came the almost panicked reply, and as Thorin turned to look, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Barely hanging on behind him was Farryn, her small hands pure white with the strain of her weight as she clung to the thin branch desperately, her entire body hanging freely in the strong wind. Watching as she tried to pull herself to safety, rage of a different kind filled his body as he looked up at Azog, the satisfied smirk of his slapping him in the face.

With a strength he didn't quite know he possessed, he pulled himself up, Orcrist held tightly in his hand. Standing up to his full height, he could barely hear the cries from the half-blood as he began to sprint towards his enemy, the heat of the flames only spurring him on.

Before he knew it, he was back at the Battle of Azanulbizar, the death of his grandfather and disappearance of his father weighing on his shoulders. There was nothing between Azog and himself but flames and grass. With his oaken shield in front of him and the long sword raised in attack, a low growl escaped Thorin's throat.

With a roar of his own, Azog charged, his White Warg echoing its leaders cry. Before he was able to strike, Thorin felt a large clawed paw slam into his chest, knocking him to the ground hard.

"Help!"

Ori's plea was nought but a quiet cry the King in Exile as he lay there, the pounding of the White Warg's paws drawing ever nearer. Sitting up, his dark locks falling into his face, he snarled. With another shout from the Pale Orc, Thorin felt the jagged edges of the mace connect with his chest armour, the force of his sending him sprawling to the hard floor again. He heard the desperate cries from Balin mingle with the hate filled screams of the Pale Orc, the sound of it echoing around his head painfully.

Looking upon the scene in horror, Farryn watched as her childhood friend stood up from his perch, his small form quaking.

"Bilbo, NO!"

Scrambling, she yanked herself further up onto the branch, the rough bark scratching her exposed flesh. The echo of Thorin's pained cries filled the air as the White Warg clutched him in its vile mouth, the dwarves outbursts pounding against her mind. Hearing several branches crack, she risked a quick glance to the dwarves, panic entering her system as she saw Dwalin fall even further down the tree than before.

The chink of a sword hitting bone brought her attention back to Thorin, who's broken body had just been tossed over the outcrop of rock Azog previously stood upon.

"_Biriz torag khobdudol." _

Blood drained from the company's face as a fellow orc approached the fallen king, its curved sword glinting in the firelight. Bilbo gasped, drawing his small sword from his side to his front, the prospect of entering this altercation unnerving him.

Seeing what he was about to do, Farryn swung her leg up over the branch, quickly pulling herself into a more stable position. Just as she was about to stand, Bilbo began to run, his furry feet taking him faster than she had anticipated.

"_Couilles!_"

Clambering up unsteadily, her hand shot behind her as she heard the urgent cries of Dori and Ori. In an instant, thick branches twisted themselves out of the trunk, spiralling its way around the dangling company. Sprinting towards Bilbo, her own sword drawn, she gaped at the sight before her.

Bilbo's tiny frame knocked the orc above Thorin away, the blade skittering across the grass as the Hobbit's sword impaled its chest. Seeing Azog's look of fury, the half-blood darted towards Bilbo, sword raised before her in defence of both Bilbo and Thorin. Eyes narrowed, she spied the three Wargs slowly making their way towards them, their dark eyes reflecting the flames around them. Just as they were about to attack, the battle cries of Fili and Kili were heard, their swords chinking against the flesh and bone of the creatures, Dwalin not far behind.

As the battle commenced in front of their eyes, Bilbo sprang forward with a battle cry of his own, the Warg and rider not expecting him to fight back. Dropping to her knees beside Thorin, Farryn grabbed his shoulders and shook.

"C'mon Thorin, now really isn't the time for a nap," she growled, sending a well-aimed shard of rock up towards the unsuspecting Orc behind her.

Smacking his face a few times, Farryn's panicked grip upon the King's armour tightened as she spied the White Warg knocking Bilbo off of his feet, the force of it sending him towards the edge of the cliff.

Hearing the sounds of a Warg behind her, Farryn stood, her body tense as she spun around. Grasping her sword tightly, she sprinted towards the Warg, sliding underneath its gaping jaws, her sword slicing open the beast's stomach. Grimacing as the blood splattered over her, she rolled out from underneath the collapsing Warg and swiftly slit the rider's throat, the black liquid spraying across her face.

Gagging slightly, she turned back around and eyed Thorin, whose azure eyes were now trained on her bloody form.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap?"

Before Thorin could retort, a low growl sounded from behind him.

"Bilbo!"

With an enraged cry, the half-blood dashed towards Bilbo, her sword finding a nice place in the White Warg's side. With a growl of pain, the White Warg snapped its head towards the owner of the blade, but without any results. A second jab to the side angered the creature further, Azog slowly losing control over his pet.

As Farryn tried to dart past the pair unseen, she found no such luck as the Orc's large hand closed around her throat, her feet dangling off of the ground and her airways constricting from the lack of oxygen, sword falling to the floor with a dull clatter.

"So, you're the one they're all after," Azog murmured, a wide leer coating his face.

Savagely, Farryn dug her short nails into his hand, eyes rolling into the back of her head as his grip tightened. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, loud screeches filled the air. Taking advantage of Azog's distracted state, Farryn drew her dagger, plunging it into the toughened flesh of the Orc's hand. With a shout, she was dropped, her body tumbling into a forward roll as she grabbed her sword, striking the belly of the White Warg as she went.

Slowly, the eagles began to descend; the Wargs and Orcs were beaten down, many of them being dropped off of the cliff, their bodies plunging into the darkness below. As the small army began to fall, the sight of Thorin being carried off by one of the eagles caught the group's eye, the oaken shield he was acclaimed for falling to the ground with a clatter.

Azog's roar filled the night air, and the rush of air from behind him caused him to move aside, the eagle grabbing a hold of the hobbit before it, dropping him down onto the back of another eagle. As the company slowly began to be picked up, Farryn found herself once again the attention of Azog.

With a low growl, he began to stalk towards her, his eyes narrowed in anger. Darting to the side, Farryn picked up Thorin's shield and held it in front of her, a sense of dread filling her bones. Just as the Pale Orc began to raise his mace, a screech of an eagle was heard above them.

In an instant, Farryn darted to the cliff edge, praying to the Valar she'd survive this. As she jumped into the open air, sharp talons grasped her forearms tightly before dropping her in the same manner as Bilbo.

Biting back the scream that threatened to spill out of her, she landed with a heavy thump upon silken feathers, Thorin's shield and her sword clutched tightly in her hands. As the wind whipped past her, blowing her hair back with wild abandon, Azog's shriek of pure hatred and fury echoed behind them, reminding them all that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was quite an eventful turn of events! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave reviews, favourites and follows – I appreciate every single one of them, and am so thankful to everyone who reads this story; you have been my biggest motivation, and I honestly cannot thank you enough! Have a lovely week, and I'll see you on Sunday! **

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating the past few weeks; things have just been totally crazy with my exams coming up, and I've been doing literally nothing but coursework catch ups and revision, but I'm back! Just as a quick warning, this chapter has some very brief nudity in it, but only a small snippet, with no sexy-time action occurring as a result of it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon!**

* * *

><p>A surge of panic rushed through Fili as he saw the limp form of his uncle slipping through the Eagle's smooth talons. Never before had he seen Thorin look so… weak. A ghostly pale tone washed over his normally tanned skin, his dark locks matted with blood and dirt.<p>

"Thorin!" he heard a shrill voice shout, filled with pain and worry. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise the cry was his own.

Across from him, the blonde prince heard the shaky cries of his brother. Desperately wanting to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, the words stuck in his throat and he found himself fighting back tears. Gripping onto the silken feathers beneath him, Fili felt time slip away from him as he became consumed by the panic that began to seep into his core.

"Hold onto my feathers any tighter, boy, and I'll peck your legs off,"

With a startled gasp, Fili relinquished his grasp of the Eagle, the deep rumbling of its voice rocking his bones. From the corner of his eye, he saw the majestic creature fly far above the Misty Mountains, the terrors that had occurred within them flashing like lightening across his mind's eye.

After what felt like an age, the Eagles began to drop, the levels of air around them increasing tenfold. As the company's surroundings became more visible, no longer shrouded by thick fog and cloud, the fast approaching Carrock came into the light.

The Carrock was massive, towering at least a hundred feet above the forest below, the hard rock and jagged edges shaped into the likeness of a ferocious bear. Though Fili had heard legends as to how such a structure came to be, the tall tales were all so different that there was no certainty as to whether one, or any, were true.

Slowly, the Eagle carrying Thorin began to land upon the Carrock, the dwarf's body laid gently upon a flat expanse of rock.

"Thorin!"

With a speed no one thought he possessed, Gandalf leapt from his Eagle, a solemn expression plaguing his aged face as the injured dwarf's sturdy frame still lay motionless.

"Thorin," the wizard repeated, dread now filling his tone as he crouched beside him. Still, the King Under the Mountain didn't stir.

Bilbo stepped forward, his eyes wide with fear. Hearing the sheathing of a sword behind him, he turned to see Farryn approaching, her blue eyes mirroring his own worry. As she drew level with the Halfling, quiet whispers from Gandalf broke the tense silence.

"The Halfling?"

At the sound of their King's voice, the company's hearts felt a thousand times lighter, the fear and distress that had plagued them leaving them in an instant.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here; he's quite safe."

Beside her, Farryn heard Bilbo's sigh of relief as his whole body sagged, a smile gracing his face. With multiple grunts of pain and exhaustion, Thorin staggered to his feet, Dwalin and Kili flanking each side as they helped him up. At Thorin's furious glare, Bilbo shrunk back into himself slightly.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

As each of Thorin's words struck Bilbo like a blow from Dwalin's hammer, Farryn stepped closer to Bilbo protectively, a fierce scowl marring her face. Thorin's advance towards the Hobbit found Farryn stuck closely to Bilbo's side, a strong arm wrapping itself around his shoulders as her petite hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him slightly behind her.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

As if she weighed nothing, Farryn was pushed aside by Thorin's bulk as he hugged the Hobbit, his larger frame swallowing Bilbo's own. Various cheers carried from behind Gandalf, looks of shock and awe present of each of the company's faces. Farryn, whose hands were still in the air where Bilbo's shoulders used to be, found herself laughing in relief, arms dropping to her sides.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin said as he released Bilbo from his iron grasp.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior," Bilbo replied, nodding his head towards Gandalf. "Or even a burglar."

Deep chuckled filled the open air, the mood of the group more joyous than it had been the entire journey. Strong gusts of wind suddenly blew past the company's heads as the Eagles swept off, their lustrous feathers gleaming in the light of the rising sun. Watching them go, Farryn felt a pang of sadness fill her chest, the sight of their freedom dampening her mood. Feeling a slight nudge, Farryn's attention was brought back to Earth as Thorin brushed past her, eyes fixed upon a point in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?"

At the Hobbit's question, the entire company directed their attention to the clear horizon, a solitary peak breaking through the wisps of cloud. In nothing short of complete awe, the company walked forward to the edge of the Carrock, the sight of the mountain taking their breath away.

"Erebor; the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf stated, his eyes trained on Thorin as his shoulders swelled with pride.

"Our home," Thorin murmured, his spirits visibly lifting.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin's gleeful declaration brought smiles to the dwarves faces.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected, his smile one of fatherly affection.

"Well, we'll take it as a sign – a good omen." Thorin looked down at the hobbit next to him, whose smile equalled his own.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us,"

Farryn frowned at his words, tracing the paths they had to take in order to reach the dwarves home. No, the worst certainly was not behind them. Even if things were to go smoothly on their travels, there was no guarantee what would happen once they reach the halls of Erebor, for the dragon Smaug still lurked beneath the snowy caps upon the mountainside.

Whilst the rest of the company was gazing fondly at the mountain, Farryn stepped away from the group, skirting her way around the edge of the outcrop of rock. Making her way over to the other side of the Carrock, she allowed herself to give into the pain she had momentarily, the various scrapes and bruises scattered across her body twinging with every move she made.

Thanking the Valar that she somehow managed to keep her pack and bow on her, she dropped them onto the floor none to gently, the contents of her pack clinking as it hit the grassy rock. As she laid Thorin's shield down gently, Farryn couldn't help admiring it, the patterns of the bark classic and defined. Reaching into the pouch that rested upon her hip, she pulled out a small pot of what looked to be cream, a small water canister, a cotton wipe and some gauze.

As she began to clean her scrapes and cuts, the sound of heavy footsteps began to fill the air as the company dispatched, each going to their respective corners to talk and relax for a few short moments.

"Ah, Miss Arrowstone, I've been waiting for you to address those wounds. They don't look too bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry!"

At the sound of Oin's voice, Farryn jumped, the blood stained rag she held nearly falling from her grasp.

"Really, Master Oin, I'm fine. I've dealt with far worse and still managed to pull through," the Addonexus smiled sweetly at the older dwarf, hoping it would send him on his way. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side this time.

"Nonsense lassie; just because you've dealt with them before doesn't mean you have to now! You've missed most of the wounds anyway!"

Before she had a chance to retort, Oin had snatched the rag from her hands, wringing out the excess fluid that had built up.

"Shouldn't you be attending to Master Oakenshield? I'm pretty certain that his wounds are far worse than my own-"

"Miss Arrowstone, would you be a dear and remove your corset and shirt please? You had a pretty nasty fall in Goblin Town, that's for sure. Who knows how many wounds you've got," the tone of Oin's voice was one of steely resolve that only healers seem to possess, and Farryn soon found herself following his orders, despite her extreme reluctance. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, Farryn held her bloody shirt against her chest, guarding whatever modesty she was able to possess at that moment in time, a blush coating her cheeks.

Across from the two, Thorin stood with Dwalin, who was trying to tend to his wounds. Hissing out in pain as the hardened warrior applied a cleaning solution to the open cuts, the King's eyes closed briefly. Sensing rather than seeing Dwalin's amused gaze, Thorin opened his eyes and glared at him, receiving a deep chuckle in response. As the cleaning became deeper, and more rigorous, Thorin found his eyes landing upon the form of Farryn, whose own body was under a strenuous cleansing and repair itself.

Before he realised what was happening, his sharp eyes travelled up and down her exposed back. The binding that would have normally held a female's chest in place had been cut away, allowing Thorin to bear witness to the numerous scars, bruises and scrapes that splattered themselves across the tanned expanse. Her dark hair was placed over one sleek shoulder as Oin began to treat the new wounds that surfaced on her delicate skin, and Thorin watched as the curve in the small of her back became much more pronounced with pain, drawing his attention to her dainty waist and wide hips, the hard muscle there evidence of hard work and dedication.

A sharp sting upon his shoulder brought him back to reality, his eyes now fixed upon the disapproving expression crossing Dwalin's face. Before his friend could say anything, Thorin stood, rolling his shoulder in discomfort as the soft gauze rubbed against his wounds.

"Azog is not far behind us; we must leave before he is able to catch up,"

At his rumbling tone, the company stood with a groan, the events of the day catching up to them faster than they anticipated. Donning his tunic and vest back on, Thorin stole a glance at Farryn, whose back was free of any gauze. Just as he was about to enquire why, his question was answered.

There were no fresh cuts present on her back, just bruises, the broken skin raised into small scars that looked weeks old instead of hours. Brow furrowing in deep confusion, the King Under the Mountain's attention was directed elsewhere, leaving Farryn to sigh with relief. Pulling an old tunic from her pack, she swiftly donned it on, relishing in the feeling of the soft cotton on her weary skin.

Grabbing Thorin's shield and pulling her pack onto her shoulder and slinging her bow over her chest, she began to make her way over to the group, coming to stand next to Gandalf.

"Where exactly are we going next, Gandalf?"

"Well, we have a few options, my dear Farryn, but I feel as though you should be the one to decide. After all, you do know these lands better than anyone," the aged wizard prompted her decision, light eyes searching the ground below them nervously.

Noting the tired, weary faces of the Company, Farryn exhaled deeply.

"Whether we like it or not, we're going to run out of food long before we reach Mirkwood. There is only one place that I can really think of that would cater to our needs right now, and he's not the most friendly when it comes to stranger," Farryn murmured, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "especially when it comes to dwarves."

"Well, what do you suppose then?" Bofur asked, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"We head to the man who carved this very rock,"

"You don't mean-"

"Oh, I mean, Bilbo. We must travel to Beorn's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is! Chapter 6 of Arrowstone! I'm so sorry for how long you guys have all waited for this chapter, I promise I'll make it up to you! I've got 2 weeks off from school, and I'll try to update as often as I can! Please feel free to follow, fave or review this story, thank you so much for all the feedback on this tale, and I'll see you soon!**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys! So, I've gone back over the previous chapters and I've made a few changes and corrected any mistakes that I've made throughout writing. I have a horrible habit of not proof reading my chapters, but I will try to do that from now on! If you spot anymore mistakes or parts that don't really make sense, please either leave a review or message me! **

**Also, thank you so much for all the feedback you guys have left. It is absolutely astonishing how popular this story has been, and I hope this chapter will keep you guys on your toes! **

**Shuttlelauncher:**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't replied to your review (which was on the first chapter), but thank you so much for your review, you gave me a lot of confidence when this all started, and really encouraged me to continue with this!

**SnowLeopardSwan251:** I haven't even thought of thanking anyone before in these things, but thank you for reviewing every chapter, your comments and encouragements mean so much to me, and I hope this story is living up to your expectations!

**MidnightTales357:** Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to me! I had a look at your story, and I really like where it is going! There are a few grammar and punctuation errors here and there, but overall it's pretty good! I hope you update it soon!

**mk72:** I'm glad you asked that question actually! That is something that is to be discussed in later chapters, and maybe even this one, should the chapter go in that path! I've aimed for it to be something that Farryn will struggle to come to terms with and figure out, as there are none who have really lived as long as she has! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and story in the future!

**electrogirl88:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm hoping to include a little more romance in this chapter, and maybe even a protective Thorin! I hope that this story carries on being enjoyable and interesting for you, and thank you again for taking the time to review, it means a lot!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's wise, Farryn? Beorn isn't fond of visitors, and like you said he's even less fond of dwarves." Gandalf's worried tone was echoed by the company, each face a reflection of the previous.<p>

"We have no other choice. Whether we like it or not, we have to stop somewhere, and I do not know of a safe town nearby here," Farryn stated, folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, Beorn owes me a favour; it's high time I called upon it."

With an unsettled feeling in his stomach, Gandalf nodded, eyes trained upon the young Addonexus. Seeing that she was confident in her guidance, he strode forward, making his way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Come on, we have quite a ways to go if we want to reach Beorn's home in good time and health," the wizard said, staff striking the ground heavily with each step he took.

"Er, Mr Gandalf? How exactly do we get off of this rock?" asked Dori, his fuzzy eyebrows furrowing.

"Not only was this bear carved into the stone, Master Dori, but so were stone steps that lead down to the base of the Carrock. If we can locate them, we will be on our way."

At that prompt, the company scattered, each member peering cautiously over the rocky edge. After multiple rounds of the Carrock the stone stairs leading down were finally found, the steepness of them sending more than one member of the company's heads reeling.

With an amused snort, Farryn jumped down onto the first stone step, reaching her arms up for Bilbo to drop into.

"Farryn, are you sure it's safe? Maybe one of the others should go down first, just in case-"Bilbo's feeble protests soon trailed off at the quirked eyebrow of the half-blood.

"Bilbo, do you really think I would let you fall? It's perfectly safe,"

"But surely there's another way down? I mean, as much as I appreciate these steps being here, I don't particularly fancy falling to my death today."

Glaring up at Oin, who had a slightly smug expression upon his aged face, Farryn sighed heavily, multiple curly strands falling into her face. Pushing them back, her hand stayed tangled within the locks as she looked up at Gandalf.

"What do you suppose we do then, Gandalf? Can you magic us down there or something?"

Frowning, the wizard tapped his foot on the ground, feigning a look of deep thoughtfulness.

"Well, there is one thing we could try…"

At his low words and raised eyebrow, Farryn rapidly shook her head.

"Oh nu-uh, Gandalf. I am not going to be some sort of delivery service for this company. You brought me here to guide them, not coddle them through this quest of theirs. They're just going to have to make their own way down, whether they like it or not."

At this exclamation the company protested loudly, each pleading with the Addonexus to change her mind. With every word spoken, Farryn's head shook more and more sharply, to the point that Bilbo was wondering when the girl would get severe whiplash.

"Farryn, please, just this once! We have wounded with us, and by you helping us, it'll get us to Beorn's faster. The faster we get to Beorn's," Gandalf reasoned, arms coming to rest atop his staff. "The faster you get to see if Faervel is there."

At that, Farryn's head stopped shaking. Biting her lower lip, she looked down and considered the wizards words. Whilst there was no true guarantee that her sister would be at the skin-changers home, there was a chance he had at least seen her, and could tell her when and where.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine; we'll do it your way, wizard," Farryn grumbled, shaking her hair over her shoulder as she took a few steps back. Running forward, she jumped and grabbed a hold of the ledge, hauling herself up onto the grassy mound. In an instant, Dwalin and Thorin were helping her up, steadying her as she stumbled slightly. Briefly nodding to them in thanks, Farryn turned to face the land below them.

"Just so you know, I'm not entirely sure if this is going to work, so I'd advise you'd all take a couple of steps back, and stay very still."

As the rest of the company stepped away from Farryn, hardly daring to breathe, she was doing the opposite. Reaching down, she began to unlace her boots, keeping her eyes trained on the earth below. Gently placing them aside, along with her pack, quiver and bow, Farryn wiggled her toes in the soft grass, relishing in the power starting to build within her.

Widening her stance slightly, Farryn closed her eyes, breaths coming out in long, even bursts. Raising her hands above her head with her palms flat towards earth, the ground below the company began to shake, each member desperately grabbing a hold of each other in an attempt to stay standing. In complete awe, the company watched as Farryn swiftly stepped into a side lunge, feet planted firmly on the ground, her arms now close to her chest and hands balled up into fists. Instantly, the stone steps that once dominated the side of the Carrock were gone, leaving only a smooth slope with small walls lining the sides to let them down.

Before any of the dwarves could sing her praises, a steely voice cut through the astonished silence.

"A slide? How exactly is a _slide_ going to help us get down from here?"

Turning to the speaker, Farryn once again found herself locked in the gaze of the King Under the Mountain. Glaring icily at him, she stepped forward, her face now mere inches from the Dwarf King's.

"Like this, Master Dwarf,"

Suddenly darting back, Farryn's curls whipped Thorin in the face, surprising him momentarily. Leaping high into the air, Farryn fell into a somersault, laughing delightedly as a small ball of swirling wind below her, guiding her way down the slide at an impressive speed.

Running to the edge of the Carrock, the company watched as the Addonexus slide further and further away, her carefree laughter the only sound the men could hear. Warily, they all looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in both surprise and apprehension. Noticing their hesitation, Thorin rolled his eyes and stepped forward, ignoring the sounds of protest from behind him.

Just as he approached the top of the slide, Farryn's voice carried up from beneath him.

"_What are you ladies waiting for, Durin's Day?_"

Growling under his breath, the King Under the Mountain jumped onto the slide, indignation coursing through his veins. Whilst he was used to that kind of teasing from his nephews, and would even go as far as saying he thought it rather amusing at times, there was no chance of him tolerating that kind of behaviour from _her_.

As his momentum carried him further and further down the slide, his speed increasing with each passing second, despite his initial reluctance, Thorin would have almost said that it was enjoyable. However, knowing that the Addonexus would take great pleasure in that fact, he schooled his expression into one of indifference.

Behind him, Thorin heard the multiple shouts of joy and glee from the company, namely from Fili and Kili. Knowing how hard of a toll this quest had taken on them so far, Thorin decided to let them enjoy this moment, even if it was induced by someone he'd rather not thank at that moment in time.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further, Thorin found himself in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the slide, his face pressed into the green grass and his hair splayed all around.

"Damn, sorry! I completely forgot about the bottom of this thing!" a startled gasp sounded from across the way. Within seconds of hearing the voice, Thorin felt Farryn's hands start to pull him up, surprised at the amount of strength behind them. Once upright and fully sorted, he glared at the Addonexus, observing the guilty smile that covered her face.

"I must say, you took your time getting down here, didn't you!" Farryn laughed, turning away from the Dwarf King's glare as it burned into her. Reaching her hand out, she flattened the land just below the slide, providing a large landing area for the rest of the company.

"Unfortunately, not all of us have control over the elements, Miss Arrowstone," Thorin found himself saying, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the land before him.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a blessing and a half!"

Beneath the laugh that was elicited from the half-blood, Thorin could hear a sense of wistfulness there, the tone confusing him greatly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, it's not exactly like having this amount of power is a walk in the woods! Surely you can see where I'm coming from, considering the fact you're a-"

Before Farryn had the chance to finish her sentence, a dark mass flew into the back of her legs, causing a strangled cry to leave her lips as she landed heavily on the floor. Before she could even get up, Farryn found herself once again at the bottom of a pile of dwarves, each grumbling and groaning at the predicament they were in.

"Okay, I know they say dwarves sprung from rock, but sweet Yavanna, I did not expect them to weigh one!"

Laughing despite their initial pain, the dwarves quickly rolled off of the female, Kili and Fili pulling her up as gently as two dwarves could. Smiling at them thankfully, Farryn had just brushed herself off when she once again found herself on the floor, Bilbo now being the one who crashed into her.

"For Aulë's sake, how many times is this going to happen today?"

"Oh! Goodness gracious, Farryn! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Bilbo spluttered, reaching out to grasp the Addonexus' hand as he helped her up.

Laughing gently, Farryn assured Bilbo that she was fine, and was just about to turn to the company, where most were laughing loudly at the normally graceful female's falls, when she suddenly felt herself being pulled back against a wide chest as Gandalf descended down the final bend of the slide.

"My dear Farryn, you must learn not to leave your stuff lying around!" the aged wizard exclaimed, pushing Farryn's possessions towards her, along with Thorin's shield.

"Why would I need to worry about it when I have you around, Mithrandir?" Farryn's award winning smile broke through Gandalf's disapproving façade, resulting in him shaking his head affectionately at her.

"Be thankful you have some degree of charm about you, _cygne, _unlike most of your companions here,"

Giggling slightly at the dwarves disgruntled protests, Farryn stepped forward to reset the stone steps as they were. Reaching her hand out in front of her in a half fist, she twisted her foot to the side, stomped her heel and opened her hand out flat, a pulse of energy surging through the ground and air around them. Within seconds, the steps had returned, not a chip out of place.

Ignoring the awed gaze of the company, she knelt down by her pack and slipped her boots back on, taking the time to lace them up properly. Standing up, she leaned down and picked up her pack and Thorin's shield, and made her way over to Gandalf, her curls bouncing with every step she took. As she passed the Dwarf King, she placed the shield against his chest with a nod, waiting for him to take it from her grasp.

"Master Oakenshield, you must learn not to leave your stuff lying around!" Farryn mimicked the words spoken to her just moments ago, smirking slightly at the annoyed expression that flashed across Thorin's face.

"Farryn, my dear girl, which direction is Beorn's home located? I can't quite remember at this moment in time…" Gandalf inquired, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"We need to head North East for about 3 days, depending on how far and fast we travel each day."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go, before Azog finds us." Thorin ordered, marching away from the company importantly.

"Master Oakenshield, where are you going?" Farryn asked, quirking her head to the side slightly.

"North East, to find the skin-changer's home,"

"North East is that way," she chuckled, pointing over her shoulder. "You're heading South."

Pausing for a moment, Thorin felt his cheeks colour slightly at the mirth in the Addonexus' voice. Mustering all the poise he possessed, he turned back , hands once again clasped behind his back.

"Very good, Miss Arrowstone. You may have passed this test, but rest assured, there shall be more to come,"

"Test?"

"We can't take the wizard's word for everything now, can we?"

"When it comes to _my_ sense of direction, I'm pretty sure we can-"

Before Farryn could finish her sentence, Thorin had stridden past her, joining Gandalf at the head of the company.

"To think, I thought dwarves had a good sense of direction," Farryn murmured, hands on her hips as she watched the Dwarven king converse with Mithrandir.

"Oh, we usually do lassie," a voice beside her sounded. Turning to look, she saw it was Bofur, who had a large smile on his face as he walked beside his cousin. "It's just Thorin who's lacking in that department."

"Does he usually get lost then?"

"Oh yes! Without either Balin or Dwalin with him, he's like a blind man in a maze! Even with a map, he got lost in the Shire!"

At this discovery, Farryn let out a loud laugh, catching the attention of the dwarves around her.

"_The Shire_?! How does one get lost in the Shire, with a map as well!"

Before Bofur had the chance to reply, Gandalf summoned Farryn to the front of the company, effectively shutting down that conversation before it could even start.

"Farryn, I must ask you to lead us to Beorn's home. You know these lands far better than I," Gandalf muttered to the female, eliciting a small smile from her lips.

"As you wish, Mithrandir. Come on lads, keep up!"

Hurrying forward slightly, Bilbo caught up with the Addonexus, taking into account just how much she had grown since he'd last seen her and her family back in the Shire. When she noticed his presence, Farryn smiled brightly and slowed down slightly, allowing the Halfling to catch up with her.

"So, my dearest Bilbo, tell me about the Shire! How are things going? Is Lobelia still as pretentious as ever?" Farryn asked, memories of the quaint land filling her mind's eye as she looked down at Bilbo.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that woman! I caught her stuffing my silver spoons in her pocket a week before I left! Honestly thought she could get away with it, when it was happening right under my very nose!" laughed Bilbo, his cheeks reddening slightly.

For the duration of the day, Bilbo filled Farryn in on all the happenings of the Shire – how he had gained several new cousins on both his mother's and his father's side, how Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was attempting to worm her way into his dying wishes, how the Gamgee's had recently gained another son, whom they named Samwise, how his garden was fairing and how the Shire as a whole was running.

It was only until it was several hours into the evening that the company stopped, the twilight glow of the sky darkening to a midnight blue as the final rays of the sun disappeared. With multiple groans and sighs of relief, the company dropped their packs and weapons, some choosing to flop to the floor of the clearing in sweet relief.

"I always thought Thorin was a tough leader, but Mahal have you proved me wrong, lass!" Bofur groaned, clicking his back loudly.

"I'm afraid our walk isn't over yet, Bofur," Bombur stated, licking his lips suddenly. "Someone still needs to get firewood so we can cook supper!"

"I'll go. You all deserve a rest after the walking you've done today," Farryn offered, already heading off into the thick of the surrounding trees before any of the company could protest.

Sighing slightly, Farryn relished in the moments peace she got from the woods. Whilst she found the dwarves' company to be amusing, oftentimes they were excessively loud, so Farryn figured that moments of tranquillity like the one she was experiencing now would be few and far between.

Finally locating some suitable sticks for fire, she was just about to pick them up when a crack behind her stopped her in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she stiffened, eyes darting to and fro suspiciously. Noticing a slight movement behind the canopy of thick leaves, Farryn cursed herself for straying so far away from the clearing. Thanking the Valar that she had decided to keep at least her large dagger on her person, she was just about to draw it when multiple figures stepped from the dense foliage, each a tall, willowy copy of the next.

Eyeing each unfamiliar elf individually, Farryn's eyes became drawn to the location of their weapons, comforted slightly by the fact that despite their intimidating appearances, only a couple seemed to carry weapons. However, that comforting thought was soon squandered by the sighting of each elf's expression. It was one that was dark, and emotionless, almost mask like in it's stony nature.

Watching them closely, Farryn inwardly sighed at the prospect of a fight between these elves, knowing that one again, she would have copious amounts of red on her ledger.

"Before we get started, would anyone like to back out?" Farryn asked, one brow quirked seriously. The elves' silence was enough of an answer to her.

Before she even had time to draw her weapon fully, the elves lunged, one tearing the dagger away from her, the others grabbing any limb they could get a grip on. Kicking wildly, Farryn managed to send a few back, even succeeding in knocking one or two out.

Freeing her legs, she jerked her head back into the chin of one behind her, his grip upon her torso loosing, resulting in her falling closer to the ground. With a snarl, she put all of her body weight into pulling the two elves holding onto her arms down to the ground, the satisfying crack of bone on bone echoing around the surrounding trees. Rolling forward out of harm's way, Farryn grabbed a hold of her dagger and swung it back, catching one elf in the stomach. Dragging the knife up further, Farryn gutted him, dark blood now glistening on the blade as his limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

Seeing that one of theirs was dead, the elves responded with full vigour. As one came towards her, Farryn met his raised forearm with her own, kicking his left knee out from under him and swiftly cutting his throat as he fell, ignoring the choked coughs that left his body. Just as she removed her knife from his person, another elf came, kicking her legs out from underneath her. With a cry, Farryn hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her.

Swiftly rolling out of the way as a shining sword came down towards her, Farryn jumped up, ducking sharply as the blade swung over her head and plunging her dagger into the elf's chest, shoving him away angrily as he tried to get a grip on her.

By now, the elf she had head butted was up, an expression of rage now upon his face. Hearing his surprisingly heavy footfalls behind her, Farryn lobbed the dagger into his heart, a sickening feeling of satisfaction coursing through her as she saw her target had been hit. Just as she was about to grasp the dagger's hilt, a sharp tug upon her hair elicited a cry of pain from her throat. Desperately clawing at his hand, Farryn felt herself being yanked further away from her weapon, dread beginning to fill her bones. As the elf came to a stop, Farryn noticed the second elf she had knocked unconscious come towards her, a sickening smile upon his face as he held her own dagger in his elegant hands.

With her eyes widening slightly, Farryn stomped on the foot of the elf holding her hair captive and elbowed him in the stomach hard. As he relinquished his hold upon her hair, she spun round and grabbed his bowed head, snapping it with a quick twist.

A roar of anger behind her had her spinning back round again, the blade of her dagger now swinging towards her face. Grabbing the arm that held the dagger, she twisted it to the side painfully, the cracking of joints echoing through the area. As the elf tossed the dagger into his opposite hand, Farryn once again ducked, grasping the arm that held the blade tightly. Pulling him down to her height and twisting it underneath her arms slightly, she brought the dagger up to his throat, pushing against his forearm with all her might.

In a second, Farryn felt her hair being pulled harder than before, causing her head to be yanked back, leaving an opening for the knife to be plunged into. Gulping nervously as the blade of the knife was directed perpendicular to the expanse of her throat, Farryn bit down hard on the elf's arm, a groan of pain escaping him as he dropped the knife. Taking advantage of his pained state, Farryn flipped herself over his arm, using her momentum to slam his head against a nearby tree.

As the elf fell clutching his head, Farryn released him, stooping down to the ground to collect her blood covered dagger. In an instant, Farryn had the elf pulled up by his hair, the dagger at his own throat.

"Who are you?!" Farryn growled, rage beginning to fill her core.

"One of many,_ Addonexus_. Your time is running out," the elf below her smirked, the blood upon his face marring his perfect features greatly. "Now that Daddy doesn't want you around anymore, you've got quite the pretty prize upon your head."

"Pretty prize? What do you mean?"

At his reluctance to speak, Farryn pressed the blade deeper into his neck, a thin red streak now appearing on his neck.

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

"_I mean,_ someone wants you dead. Good riddance too, you filthy mongr-"

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Farryn cut his throat, the crimson blood flowing from the wound spilling onto the grass below him. Sighing heavily, Farryn wiped her knife clean on the floor below, grimacing at how little it helped. Standing with a sigh, she turned on the spot and headed back towards the company, collecting sticks for fire along the way. Just as she was about to leave the clearing, the cracking of a twig was heard once more. As the bushes to her left began to shake slightly, Farryn readied herself for another attack, breathing deeply and placing the firewood on the ground quietly.

As the figure came out from behind the greenery, Farryn lunged, her blade shining in the waning moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is, Chapter 7! I have to say, this chapter was one of the harder ones to write, probably due to the fact I had to improvise a lot for the conversations and events that happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to leave a review, favourite or follow for this story, and I'll catch you all next week!**

_Cygne – _Swan (in French)

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much for all of the feedback you guys have been leaving – it's truly amazing, and I cannot even begin to thank you guys enough for it. It's honestly amazing to me that so many of you are actually following and reading this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next week! **

**mk72: **I'll admit, I was very tempted to have Thorin pop up, but I've planned things a little differently here, but don't worry – Thorin will still be involved!

* * *

><p>Faster than the figure could even blink, Farryn was atop them, the sharp dagger held in her hands against their neck, her lithe body pressed against their own as they were backed against a tree, leaving no escape route.<br>In complete shock, the figure grabbed a hold of the Addonexus, one hand grasping her forearm, the other reaching for the axe at their back.  
>"Lass, wha' in Mahal's name do y' think your doin'?" the figure spluttered, hand still reaching behind them almost nervously.<br>"Master Dwalin? Sweet Yavanna, I am so sorry," Farryn exclaimed, removing the dagger from its place quickly. "I thought you were someone else."  
>"Who else could I 'ave been, lassie? It's not like anyone else is-"<br>Dwalin suddenly broke off, eyes focused on something behind the female. Wincing as she turned, Farryn's eyes finally took in the aftermath of the fight she had just encountered. Blood was splattered in various directions, marring the peaceful greenery around as the moonlight filtered through the gaps in the leafy canopy. Bodies littered the floor, each elf sharing an expression of anger on their face. It seemed even after death they were all still the same.  
>Slowly turning back to Dwalin, she saw his eyes widen in complete astonishment as he too observed the scene before him.<br>"How in Middle Earth did this happen?" he mumbled under his breath, dark eyebrows drawn over his equally dark eyes.  
>"Well, that's kind of a long story," Farryn bit her bottom lip, glancing at the warrior before stowing her weapon away without a second thought.<br>"Wait, lass, did you have somethin' to do with this?"  
>Sighing heavily, Farryn rubbed her brow, debating whether or not to tell the dwarf what happened. Noticing the stern but questioning look he was giving her, she groaned quietly.<br>"It was either them or me, Master Dwalin," Farryn stated, not needing to raise her voice due to the deafening silence that had fallen over the two.  
>"Explain."<br>"Apparently, they were sent to kill me. Unfortunately, that's all I know so far. Now, if you'll excuse me,"  
>Turning away from him, Farryn once again swooped down and grabbed a hold of the firewood, swiftly disappearing back towards the company before any more questions could be asked.<br>As she approached the camp, her mind began to whirl with incomprehensible thoughts, ones mainly concerning the events that had just transpired. Who wanted her dead? Why would they go to such lengths to kill her? Would Dwalin tell the rest of the company? Were there more of them out there?  
>Sighing again heavily, Farryn broke through the tree line, smiling slightly at the cheers the company have at her return. All except one, that is. The Dwarf King stood off to the side slightly, watching every move she made as she deposited the firewood into the designated area. Without any prompting, Farryn lit the fire with a snap of her fingers, chuckling slightly at the multiple sighs of relief and thanks directed her way.<p>

Settling herself down next to Bilbo, several moments passed before the tattooed warrior returned to the camp, a deep frown set on his face. Nodding slightly at Thorin, he made his way over to him, each step heavy and deliberate. Eyeing him closely, Farryn watched as he put his head close to Thorin's and whispered in his ear, the words so quiet that not even she could hear them.  
>Her blood suddenly ran cold as the Dwarf King's eyes landed on her own, the emotions behind them unreadable as they flashed through the blue orbs faster than lightning. Just as she was about to make her way over to Gandalf, Thorin jerked his head towards the direction of the trees, the glare he send her way leaving no room for an argument. Groaning under her breath, Farryn patted Bilbo on the back fondly before hauling herself up, muscles already protesting at the movement.<br>Following the two dwarves into the trees, a small trickle of dread began to fill her as she realised where they were headed. Whilst she knew that what she had done was necessary, it still didn't erase the slight guilt she felt at taking their lives. As they broke into the clearing, the shock upon Thorin's face was almost an exact match to the one Dwalin had had moments before, disbelief showing clearly in his eyes. Turning back towards Farryn, who had decided to lean nonchalantly against the trunk of a tree, the Dwarf King was lost or words.  
>Whilst he had realised that in order for the Addonexus to know the roads and land as well as she said she did, she would have to know how to defend herself. That much had been proven by the array of weapons she possessed, along with the skills he had seen in Goblin Town. But never in his wildest imaginations would he have been able to imagine that she would have been able to take on 6 fully grown elves, especially not ones who had been sent for her head, and live to tell the tale. As she passed by him, he truly noticed for the first time just how petite she actually was, her frame standing to just above his chin, her wild hair making her seem all the smaller still.<br>"I suppose you want to know what happened – unless, that is, Master Dwalin has already told you," Farryn queried, her quiet voice cutting through his musing.  
>"I'm not all that interested in why, Miss Arrowstone; I don't care for elves, whether they be living or dead."<br>Raising her eyebrows slightly at his abrupt comment, Farryn crossed her arms over chest, looking hard at Thorin.  
>"I understand your distaste for them, but out of common courtesy you could at least pay some respects to them, even if it is just keeping your mouth shut."<br>Walking over to one of the dead elves, Farryn knelt down and closed her eyes, her lips moving in rapid succession. As the Elvish poured out from her mouth, Thorin and Dwalin shared a look of disgust, the language leaving a bad taste in their mouths. The two watched the Addonexus with interest as she repeated the prayer several times, moving from one elf to the other.

When she had finally finished, Farryn stood, one hand held out to her side, repeating a sweeping motion towards her centre fluently, the other creating a circle perpendicular to her chest. Glancing at each other in confusion, Thorin and Dwalin were beginning to question the Addonexus' sanity when a great gush of water came flooding through the trees, the aftermath of it leaving the clearing free from any blood and grime that had covered it. As Farryn brought her hands high above her head, the water followed, soon dispatching across the grassy floor, leaving the plants with a sheen that seemed to embody life; the complete opposite to the events that took place.

"Now, why is it that you've summoned me, Master Oakenshield? I mean, as much as I do enjoy standing around in secluded areas of the forest, it does tend to get a little boring after a while."

Thrown slightly by her words, Thorin stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating the woman before him. When he finally spoke he found his voice to be an octave lower, coming out far gruffer than he meant it to.

"How long have instances like this been going on for, Miss Arrowstone?"

It seemed to Thorin that Farryn was almost expecting the question, a cool expression crossing her face.

"I don't believe that concerns you, nor should it."

"Exactly why shouldn't it concern me? Anything that could bring harm to my company concerns me,"

"Well this won't, believe me when I say that,"

Growling under his breath, Thorin took note of how Dwalin was watching the interaction with great interest, his eyebrows raised in slight amusement.

"Sorry t' say this lassie, but we're goin' t' need more proof than just your word," the tattooed warrior cut in, a slightly mocking tone to his voice.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all you've got at the moment. Give it another few days and you might have more,"

Crouching down next to one of the elves, Farryn noticed something that made her heart drop into her stomach. Upon the cloak's fastening lay the crest of Mirkwood, the dark green hue of the object glinting in the waning sun. Reaching her hand out towards it, Farryn nearly jumped out of her skin as Thorin began to speak again.

"That certainly will not do, Miss Arrowstone. Until you have proven that no harm shall befall this company due to your… pursuers, you shall be under the watch of either myself or Dwalin."

"_What?_"

Even before the hiss had left Farryn's lips, Dwalin knew that Thorin had messed up. That was one thing he knew about those who never settled – they never liked being told what to do by those they didn't know or respect fully, and Dwalin was willing to bet on Grasper and Keeper that the Addonexus before him, who seemed to be the personification of fire at that moment, didn't have respect for the Dwarf King.

"Dwalin, go and inform the others of this. I have no doubts that they'll be wondering where we've been," Thorin ordered, arms now crossed over his chest.

"Oh no, you may be a king, Master Oakenshield, but you are not _my_ king, so don't you even think for a second that you can-"

"Miss Arrowstone, whilst I may not be your king I am the leader of this company, and what I say, goes. You will do well to remember that." Thorin cut the Addonexus off, voice even lower than before.

"I honestly couldn't give less of a damn if you're the leader of the company or not! I'm 75 years old, I'm not a bloody child!"

Dwalin, who had just been about to exit the small clearing, stopped dead in his tracks, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Lass, what do you mean you're 75 years old?" Dwalin asked, immediately wincing at the hard glare that was thrown his way.

"It means exactly what it means, Master Dwalin! Whilst I may not be very old by dwarf standards, I certainly am when it comes to my kind! So _I_ suggest, Master Oakenshield, that you stop being a fool and leave my business be, because it _doesn't. Concern. You_!"

At her outburst, Dwalin and Thorin both winced, the sudden gust of wind whipping their hair back viciously as the Addonexus stormed past them, grumbling under her breath about the dim-wittedness of dwarves. Looking nervously at Thorin, Dwalin noticed how intrigued he looked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe it wouldn't be wise t' keep watch over the lass. It's clear she can take care of herself, and don't need our help. In fact," Dwalin suggested, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I get the feeling it would just make things worse."

"If it's her dying year, Dwalin, why is she here?" Thorin mused, arms still folded across his wide chest, completely ignoring what the warrior had said. Shaking his head, he himself began to head back to camp, his footsteps heavy upon the forest floor.

"In regards to what you said, I think it would be wise to still keep an eye on her. She's a stranger to nearly all here; we know nothing about her, or her people. She's a danger to the company, and needs to be watched over."

Inclining his head slightly at his words, Dwalin felt a seed of doubt bloom in his chest, knowing that no good could come from his King's orders.

Before long, the two emerged back into camp, noting how far Farryn was from the fire. Bilbo and Gandalf were by her side, appearing to be trying to calm the female down, but it didn't seem to be working. Every so often, the fire cooking the company's supper would flare up, shocking Bombour and Bofur greatly. As the two entered into the vicinity fully, knowing looks from the company met them. Stern ones were sent from Gandalf and Bilbo, irritation clear in their eyes. Before any conflict could be started, Bombur's frustrated growl echoed across the camp.

"Oh, it's no use! This stew ain't right!"

"Calm down, brother, it's nothin' a little salt can't fix!" Bofur cried, an encouraging smile upon his face. When he saw that Bombur couldn't be cheered up, a frown began to spread on his face. Looking around desperately, the normally joyful dwarf began to search high and low for the seasoning, muttering slightly under his breath.

"Perhaps I could help?" Farryn suddenly piped up, her two companions suddenly looking highly relieved that she no longer seemed as angry.

"By all means, lassie! A word of advice though, it's a bi' of a lost cause," Bofur whispered the last part to her as she walked past, earning a small smile in return.

Shaking her head slightly at the spoon offered to her, she smelled the stew, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I'm afraid you're going to need more than just salt, Master Bofur," Farryn chuckled, standing to retrieve her pack. When she returned, she pulled out various spices and herbs, each held in small pots. Almost in wonder, the company watched as Farryn worked on the stew, noting the way that instead of tasting, she smelt it, each time adding a dash more of this, or a sprinkle of that.

After several long minutes, Farryn offered the spoon to Bombur, who took it sceptically. Just as he was about to place it in his mouth, Farryn suddenly stopped him, a cry leaving her throat. Grabbing the spoon back from him, a slightly astonished look upon his face, Farryn quickly added a couple drops of strange red liquid, a look of deep concentration upon her face. After stirring it a couple of times, Farryn handed the spoon back to Bombur almost nervously, worrying at her lip.

"Mahal's beard, this is fantastic, lass! How in Middle Earth did you manage to salvage that?!"

At Bombur's squawk of delight, the company eagerly awaited a taste of the stew, curious to see what caused their chef to become so uncharacteristically animated.

"It's a little trick I learnt from the people of the Gulf of Lune," Farryn smiled, her heart warming at the sight of the dwarf so eagerly enjoying the stew.

One by one the company's bowls were filled up, each happily tucking in to the first proper meal they'd had in weeks. Words of praise were thrown Farryn's way, each one graciously received. Reaching into her pack once more, Farryn drew out a bit of Lembas and began to much on it contently, seemingly oblivious to some of the looks being thrown her way.

"Lass, aren't y' goin' t' have some stew?" Dwalin asked, a spoonful of stew halfway to his lips.

"Oh, no thank you Master Dwalin," Farryn smiled politely at the warrior, their previous interactions playing on her mind slightly. "I don't eat meat."

All at once, the dwarves stopped, only Bilbo and Gandalf still eating.

"Did you just say you don't eat meat?" Kili spluttered, his dark eyes wide with surprise. At Farryn's nod of confirmation, the dwarves let out cries of disbelief.

"If you don't eat meat, then how did you make the stew so nice?"

Shaking her head slightly at Fili's question, Farryn laughed.

"When you've been designated a company's chef as many times as I have, you learn a few things, Master Dwarf."

Thankfully, before any awkward questions could be asked, Gandalf rose with a sigh of contentment.

"My dear Farryn, I must congratulate you on that stew. It seems your culinary skills have gone above and beyond what I remember them being," he stated, a large smile gracing his aged face.

"Well, it was Bombur and Bofur's stew before I pushed my way in,"

"Feel free to push your way into anythin' else we cook, lassie; because that was lovely!" Bofur chirped, placing his bowl upon the ground and patting his stomach for good measure. Bowing her head towards him, Farryn smiled, finishing her Lemas swiftly.

The rest of the evening passed, filled with much joy and laughter as the dwarves told Farryn the stories of their travels, each one becoming more and more extravagant as the last of the sun's rays dwindled into darkness. As the company settled down to sleep, Thorin appointed Fili with the first watch, ignoring the disgruntled protest his nephew made under his breath.

Just as Farryn was beginning to relax, Bilbo piped up from beside her.

"Farryn?"

Looking over to him, Farryn raised an eyebrow in question.

"I hate to ask, but would you sing? It's been so long since I've heard you,"

As she began to protest, Kili suddenly spoke about how his own mother used to sing him and Fili asleep, the dwarvish lullabies she sang spinning stories of great battles and victories beyond measure.

"I never thought I'd miss something as little as that so much," he murmured, big brown eyes wide in the waning darkness.

"You really know how to pull the sympathy card, don't you Master Kili," Farryn groaned, rubbing her eyes in frustration. "Okay, okay, I'll sing. But you owe me big time."

Sitting up, Farryn leant against a tree, a suddenly wave of nerves rushing over her. Biting her lip, she found herself stuck for something to sing. She knew no dwarvish songs, and she doubted they'd enjoy listening to the elvish lullaby she knew. Almost as if reading her thoughts, Bilbo came to her rescue.

"Why not sing the song you always used to sing to Faervel and I? The duet?"

Sending him a worried glance, Farryn took a deep breath and started singing.

"_Tout ce temps, cachée dans mes pensées  
>Tout ce temps, sans jamais y croire<br>Tant d'années, si loin de ce monde et de la verité  
>Me voilà, sous le ciel étoilé<br>Je suis là, et soudain je vois  
>L'avenir s'est éclairé, ma vie est à l'endroit!<em>

_Et je suis toute éblouie  
>Car enfin la brume s'est levée<br>Et je suis toute éblouie  
>Les lumières scintillent partout<br>L'air est doux, je me réjouis  
>De sentir le monde avancer<br>Maintenant, tout semble différent  
>Je veux croire en vous."<em>

At first, her voice was slightly shaky, the prospect of singing in such baited silence slightly daunting to her. However, as she got into the song, her nerves seem to melt away, leaving a peaceful aura around the company. As she realised that Bilbo was waiting for her to finish the song fully, she grimaced, moving slightly closer to him.

"_Tout ce temps, à rêver jour et nuit  
>Tout ce temps, à chasser l'ennui<br>Tant d'années, sans voir ni comprendre  
>Le monde et la vraie vie<br>Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé  
>Je la vois, et soudain je sais<br>L'avenir s'est éclairé, je devine où je vais!  
>Et je vois dans ce regard<br>Que le voile enfin s'est levé  
>Et je vois dans ce regard<br>Que les lumières brillent pour nous  
>Et dans la douceur du soir<br>Je sens que le monde a changé_

_Maintenant, tout semble différent  
>Je veux croire en vous<br>Je veux croire en nous."_

By now, most of the company had fallen asleep, their snores filling the night air. Letting out a shaky breath, Farryn snuggled down further into her bedroll, covering her head with her blanket. From across the clearing, she heard Thorin and Dwalin speaking in hushed tones, the harsh language of the dwarves miles different to the soft one she had just sung in. Shaking her hair out of her face, Farryn closed her eyes and fell into a light, dozing sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Arrowstone! I'm sorry it's a little bit of a filler chapter, but I promise, more things will be happening next chapter! I hope you've all had a lovely week, and please feel free to leave a review, favourite or follow to the story – they're all hugely appreciated and unbelievably amazing! See you next week!**

**X**

**Song Translation**

All this time, hidden in my thoughts  
>All this time, never believing it<br>So many years, so far from this world and from the truth  
>Here I am, under the starry sky<br>I am here, and suddenly I see  
>The future has become clearer, my life is the right way up!<p>

And I am quite dazzled  
>For the mist has cleared up<br>And I am quite dazzled  
>The lights twinkle everywhere<br>The air is mild, I'm delighted  
>To feel the world moving forward<br>Now everything seems different  
>I want to believe in you.<br>All this time, dreaming night and day  
>All this time, dispelling boredom<br>So many years, not seeing nor understanding  
>The world and the real life<br>She is here, under the starry sky  
>I see her and suddenly I know<br>The future has become clearer, I can tell where I'm going!  
>And I can see in those eyes<br>That the veil has been lifted at last  
>And I can see in those eyes<br>That the lights are shining for us  
>And in the evening's softness<br>I feel that the world has changed

Now, everything seems different  
>I want to believe in you<br>I want to believe in us.

Youtube Link: watch?v=A5MxBMu1HXQ


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys… I am so sorry about the month long hiatus I had! It was completely unintentional – life has just been so hectic lately! I've literally got an entire week of GCSE exams to do this week, and have been doing nothing but revision these past weeks. Even when I sat down to do some writing, I was just too exhausted to do anything about it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it will help you forgive me for ditching you guys with no explanation previously! Love you guys!**

**Giselle**

* * *

><p>By the time the company had finally begun moving, the late morning sun had already risen, brilliant rays shining down upon the grassy plains ahead of them. They'd slept in longer than intended, the excitement of yesterday draining them more than expected. Wiping the sweat off of her brow, Farryn glanced back at the surly dwarves, taking note of how scattered the company was. Though they'd been walking for several hours, it was clear that the Addonexus had severely underestimated how fast they could travel. At the rate they were going, it would take a minimum of 14 moons to reach Beorn's home.<p>

Stifling a groan of frustration, Farryn tugged at the lose tendril that had fallen from her ponytail, winding the hair around her index finger. As she looked closely at it, she noticed something strange. Whilst she was used to her hair changing colours in the sun - becoming lighter during summer and darker during winter, this was different. The ends of her hair almost seemed to be going... Blonde?

Farryn's brow furrowed in confusion. That was not something that had ever happened before. The lightest colour her hair had ever gone was a medium brown, but now? Now it looked almost silver at the tips. Furiously flicking through the information she had read about her people, her eyes found Gandalf, who hardly seemed winded from the walk they were on. As she began to make her way back to him, a gruff voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where d'you think you're goin', lass?"

Glancing back at her tattooed babysitter, Farryn rolled her eyes slightly.

"I need to speak with Gandalf. It's urgent," she stated, starting towards the wizard again. However, before she could take more than a few steps, Thorin spoke.

"Miss Arrowstone, why do you need to speak with Gandalf?"

"It's private. Besides, I doubt it's something you'd know about anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since when do dwarves have lessons about cultures different to their own?" Farryn shook her head slightly, eyebrows scrunched in question. "I was under the impression they were an incredibly secretive race."

"Aye, they are, lassie. Very few outsiders know the secrets of the dwarfs," Balin suddenly stated, his cheeks stained pink with exhaustion. Realising that the company was beginning to catch up, Farryn was about to continue forward when Thorin called for the company to stop, noticing how exhausted the members looked.

"Isn't that a little - how do I put this... Hostile?" Farryn asked, curiosity gleaning in her eyes as she sat down.

"Some may see it like that," Balin said after a moment's pause. "But to us dwarves, it means our secrets are guarded, and can't be used against us by the enemy."

"Well, depending on what they were, surely it would be better to wear them like armour? Have it out in the open, so no one can use it against you?"

At this statement, many of the dwarves' faces tuned sour, shaken and disturbed at the thought of exposing one of their scared secrets.

"As idealistic as that sounds lass, it can't be done," Balin patted her on the back soundly. "It's not what our forefathers would have wanted."

"There's a lot of things the forefathers wanted, but it doesn't mean they can, nor should, get them. If that happened, no race would progress."

At this, Balin looked stumped, bushy eyebrows furrowing as he tried to come up with an answer. Smiling at the dwarf, Farryn nodded to Bilbo, who had collapsed on the ground beside her with relief. Nudging him lightly, she reached into her pack and handed him some Lembas, munching on her own piece contentedly.

"How are you fairing, Bilbo?" she asked, smiling gently.

"I've been better," Bilbo panted. "I thought Thorin drove us hard, but sweet Yavanna, you reign supreme in that department!"

"In my defence, Master Oakenshield did say we needed to make haste," shrugged Farryn, glancing at the dwarf in question.

"He needs to choose his words more carefully next time."

At Bilbo's muttered response, Farryn let out a small laugh, catching the attention of Gandalf. Noticing that he was nearby, Farryn made her way over to him, her feet barely making a sound as she crossed the company. As she drew nearer, the wizard smiled.

"My dear Farryn, I must say you do know how to make up for lost time!" Gandalf said, adjusting his hat.

"And yet we still haven't made up enough. It'll be at least 14 moons before we reach Beorn's at the speed we're travelling at." Farryn sighed, tugging the tendril of hair despondently.

"I doubt we'll get there any later than that; you know how determined dwarves are,"

Nodding in response, Farryn handed Gandalf a chunk of Lembas, glaring up at the afternoon sun beating down.

"Miss Arrowstone, a word?" Thorin called across the company, his tone leaving no room for argument. Grimacing slightly, Farryn made her way back over to Bilbo, where her two sitters stood.

"How long will it be before we reach this skin-changers home?" the King asked, arms folded across his chest.

"With any luck we'll be there within 2 weeks," Farryn stated, pulling the tendril again.

"_2 weeks?_ We haven't got that kind of time!"

"Then tell your men to keep up. We've still got a long way to go and them dragging their feet isn't exactly helping."

With that, Farryn spun round, the ends of her hair flicking Thorin in the face. As she made her way back to Bilbo, the Dwarf king watched her, disbelief coursing through him. No one, not even Dwalin, dared order him around as she had just done. She was either very brave, or very stupid. Glaring deeply, Thorin ordered the company to rise, ignoring their groans of weariness.

Nodding at Farryn, Thorin indicated for her to lead the way, watching the way she interacted with their burglar, and the way she lit up when talking of her home. Without realising, a small smile had made its way onto his face. True, it was hardly noticeable, but it was there all the same. Shaking his head clear, Thorin followed behind Dwalin, the tattooed warrior smirking.

* * *

><p>To Farryn's delight, the company reached the rocky outcrops surrounding Beorn's home a few days ahead of schedule, the dwarves in the company determined to prove their worth. Unfortunately, that delight wouldn't last long.<p>

Piercing howls sounded behind the company, icicles of fear piercing their hearts. Ducking behind the rocks, the sounds of a Warg pack drew nearer, the echo of Orcish ringing in the company's ears. Despite his reluctance, Bilbo was elected scout, due to his small stature and title as burglar.

"Can you see anything, Bilbo?" Farryn whispered from below him, her hands placed behind him to ensure he didn't fall. Frowning when the hobbit ducked behind the rocks, Farryn was about to climb up there herself when she heard a series of deep growls barely 20 feet from them .

Before she fully had the chance to look at the creature, Bilbo had taken off, his large feet padding quietly upon the stone trail. Taking off after him, a small chortle escaped her as the loud roar of the creature echoed around them.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin's worried voice carried through the narrow passage, him and Dwalin bordering the entrance.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo panted. "But that's not the worst of it."

Dwalin groaned suddenly.

"The Wargs have picked up our scent."

"No, not yet Master Dwalin, but they will soon enough," Farryn stated, inspecting the arrows in her quiver as she made her way into the small clearing.

"But we have another problem," Bilbo began, but was cut off by Gandalf.

"Did they see you? They saw you."

"No, that's not it," Bilbo grumbled, shaking his head frustrated.

Relieved, Gandalf began to praise the two, commenting on how they were as quiet as mice. As the other dwarves began to laugh in agreement, Bilbo's patience began wearing thin.

"Will you listen? Will you _please_ just listen? I'm trying to tell you, there is something else out there!"

As a solemn aura began to fall over the company, Gandalf's quiet voice caught both Farryn's and Bilbo's attention.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo stuttered in shock. Along with the rest of the company, befuddled stared were sent the wizard's way, suspicion marring their faces.

"Ye-yes, yes, but much bigger!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"You knew about this beast?!" Bofur suddenly demanded, eyebrows uncharacteristically dark.

"I say we double back."

"And get run down by a pack of Orcs? No thank you," Farryn piped up, eyebrow raised. "This bear will be of no harm to us."

"How can you be so sure, Miss Arrowstone?" Kili asked, dark eyes worried.

"Because I'm with you."

Frowning at her choice of words, Thorin was about to speak up when Gandalf, who had wandered away from the company slightly, cut across him.

"Beorn's house is not far from here. If we can just reach there within the next 2 days-"

"Who exactly is this 'Beorn'? Is he friend or foe?" Thorin growled, frustration clearly lacing his tone.

"Neither. He trusts very few and helps even less. But thankfully, we have Farryn here to sway him."

"What if Miss Arrowstone wasn't here, wizard? What would become of us then?"

Frowning, Gandalf replied heavily.

"Well… He would either help us, or kill us."

"What choice do we have?"

Just then, a roar louder than before sounded from behind them, startling the company greatly.

"None."

As Gandalf hurried off at a surprisingly fast pace, the company followed, each member groaning at the prospect of travelling further. Noting how weary Bilbo looked, Farryn pulled her bow off of her back and motioned to him to come closer, smiling at the bewildered look upon her face. As soon as he got close enough, Farryn told him to get on her back.

"But Farryn, I-I, gosh no! That isn't proper!" Bilbo spluttered, going red in the face.

"What, and travelling with 13 dwarves, a wizard and an Addonexus is?" laughed Farryn. With a grumble, Bilbo leapt onto her back, legs secured around her waist tightly. Sprinting to catch up with the dwarves, the pair noticed the bewildered glances thrown their way, Bilbo blushing deeper, Farryn smiling wider.

All through the night and all through the day they ran, each member becoming red in the face, drenched with sweat under their heavy furs and wicked weapons. More often than not, several members fell behind; resulting in many moments spent waiting for them to catch up. Several times they heard the pounding of paws upon the grassy floor, the difference between bear and Warg undistinguishable.

Soon enough, the company broke through the forest borders, entering into a clearing of golden grass, panicked shouts from Gandalf up ahead spurring them on further. Bombour, who had frozen in place a league back, surprised them all, speeding ahead of even the likes of Nori. As they entered the garden through the bushy archway, panicked gasps escaped Bilbo as he clung to Farryn tighter.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf cried as the bear's roar sounded far too close for comfort.

As the company entered the vicinity of the house, the buzzing of bees, which normally would have calmed Bilbo's nerves greatly, sounded menacing and frightening. If possible, he gripped Farryn tighter, causing a small noise of discomfort to leave her tired body. At that moment however, he couldn't really care. As they neared the doors, Bombour at the head of the company, an almighty crashed sounded. The bear was drawing nearer.

In a panicked craze, Bombour ran at the doors, bouncing back violently from the impact on the doors. Fili and Kili were next, hammering on the doors with all their might. One by one the company huddled around the door, throwing terrified glances back at the oncoming mass of muscle and fur.

"Open the doors!" Gandalf shouted.

"Quickly!" Thorin's own shout was tinged with fear. Pushing past the gaggle of dwarves, he reached up and lifted the hinge on the door, falling through the door clumsily.

As the company quickly scrambled in, the bear's thundering footfalls could be heard. Just as they were closing the doors, the bear leapt, its snarling snout becoming trapped between the two doors. Almighty shouts filled the air, the dwarves piling up against the door, pushing it closed. With some difficulty, Bilbo drew his sword, holding it shakily in front of Farryn and himself, who in turn tutted at him and pushed it down, a small smile lingering on her face. Finally, the door slammed shut, a large wooden bar falling across it.

Sighs of relief sounded from the dwarves as they slumped against the door, their breathing heavy.

"What is that?" Ori panted, fear painting his face.

"That is our host," Farryn answered, letting Bilbo down from her back. Rolling her shoulders gratefully, she eyed the looks of disbelief being sent her way.

"Like we said before," Gandalf began, sending an amused look her way. "Beorn is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; other times a great strong man."

"The bear is rather unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with!"

"He's leaving!" Ori suddenly chimed, his ear pressed flat against the door.

Dori, being the worrisome fellow he is, pulled him away swiftly, claiming that it wasn't natural.

"It's obvious, he's under some dark spell!" he continued, distain colouring both his tone and his face.

"Don't be a fool – he's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf hissed, glaring at the elder dwarf.

A sudden metallic thunk sounded from across the room, followed by a very feminine scream. As the company turned to look, they saw Fili sprawled out on the floor, clutching his head tightly, and a whip of dirty blonde hair darting around the corner of the kitchen. Thorin, who began to fume with rage, started to storm towards the fallen dwarf, but Farryn stopped him, her own eyes narrowed.

Eyebrows furrowed, the Addonexus made her way towards the kitchen, followed closely by Thorin and Dwalin. Peering around the corner, she saw a sight that near brought tears to her eyes.

"Oceana?"

The girl in question raised her eyes in fear, the candle flickering nearby dying down suddenly.

"_Tantine_?" her quiet voice asked, sounding like a summer breeze on a sunny day.

In an instant, Farryn had gathered the small girl in her arms, lifting her high above the ground and spinning her, a tear falling from her eye as she hugged the girl close.

"_Ma petite sirène_, I can't believe it! I can't believe it's you! Where have you been?! I've been searching for you for years now!"

Just then, Thorin stormed into the room, having had enough of the niceties.

"Why did you hit my nephew, girl?" the king growled, noting the way Farryn shielded the young girl behind her, a fierce expression on her face.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Master Oakenshield. She was probably just scared," Farryn responded, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Why would she be scared, lassie?" Bofur suddenly cut in, peeking his head around the door.

"Well, considering the fact we barged in here like caged Orcs, it's no surprise!" she laughed.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Miss Arrowstone. Why did she attack Fili?" Thorin said sharply, glaring at the pair icily.

"I-if I may, sir, your nephew s-startled me. I w-wasn't expecting anyone b-but mama to come through the door, an-and well, I p-panicked." Oceana stuttered, a pretty blush coating her cheeks.

Fili, who had now picked himself up off of the ground with the help of Kili, spluttered slightly at the slight of her, a blush of his own covering his cheeks.

"What on earth did you hit him with, Miss?" Kili laughed, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Without a word, Oceana lifted up the heavy frying pan in her hands, smiling sheepishly at the mark left on Fili's skin. Roaring with laughter, Bofur and Kili clung to each other as Fili's blush deepened.

"I am truly sorry, sir. Please, allow me to treat your injury?" giggled Oceana, a hand covering her mouth slightly.

"You may have to, m'lady – I'm fairly sure you've given me a concussion!" Fili joked, all traces of shyness come from his body. Raising amused and disapproving eyebrows as he walked past to join Oceana, Farryn watched as he drew closer to her niece, towering over her by a good foot.

"Well aren't those two getting on like a house on fire?" Farryn chuckled, turning back to find Thorin glaring at her.

"Miss Arrowstone, I was under the impression that we would be safe here," Thorin's cold tone was unmistakeable.

"And we are."

"Is that so?"

Scrunching her nose at him, Farryn was about to respond to the comment when he cut her off.

"I wasn't aware that getting pursued by a ravenous bear was considered safe by any standard,"

"Well, what's life without a little bit of adventure, right?" Farryn tried to get past the King, but his broad body prevented her from doing so.

"See to it that it never happens again. You were brought here as a guide-"

"I guess I finally know my place then – many thanks for finally confirming it, Master Oakenshield."

Wearily, Farryn pushed past Thorin, a deep scowl on her face, when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling wide open. There in the doorway of Beorn's home was a slim young woman, her fire red hair fading to golden blonde, brilliant green eyes glowing with suspicion and anger as she held the hammer up in front of her defensively, much to the surprise of the company.

"Faervel?" Farryn gaped, her voice no more than a whisper. But this was enough for the stranger before the company.

In an instant, she dropped the hammer, arms dropping slightly in nothing short of complete shock. With quick strides, Farryn gathered the woman in her arms, relief and happiness clear on both their faces. Reluctant to intrude on the moment, the company retreated slightly, public displays of affection such as this quite foreign and strange to them.

"_Où avez-vous été, hirondelle?_ _Pourquoi avez-vous quitté comme vous l'avez fait_?" Farryn murmured, kissing the top of Faervel's head gently.

"_Je devais sortir, cygne, car mon temps est rapprochait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Oceana grandir comme nous l'avons fait; Je craignais qu'elle avait d'être bloqué, tout comme vous êtes_._"_

Although the dwarves couldn't understand the pretty language being spoken by the two before them, they could tell something was amiss, judging by the way Farryn's entire body stiffened, muscles becoming taunt and eyes sharpening a smidge.

"_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à être en colère contre vous pour cela. Je suis juste heureux que vous et Oceana êtes à la fois sains et saufs_." Farryn said softly, pulling away to look her sister in the eyes.

"Now, whilst I have many questions, and us much catching up to do," Faervel motioned to Farryn, smiling brightly. "You all look incredibly weary. Please rest; there's plenty of room here and in the next room. We'll talk tomorrow."

Thanking the young woman, one by one the company laid out their bedrolls, their travel-weary bodies succumbing to sleep quickly. The lights that had been lit in the room died down, casting a cosy glow over the wooden room. Rather than spreading out across the vast living room, the company huddled close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

As each member slowly drifted off to sleep, falling into dreamless sleeps, loud snores began to fill the air. And yet, this wasn't what kept Thorin up. His eyes were trained once more on Farryn, much like they had done so many times before on the journey thus far.

In previous nights out in the open, Farryn's body was tense and coiled, ready to spring awake at the slightest movement, Dark circles were often seen under her eyes, the scars on her neck, shoulders and face becoming more apparent as she herself grew paler and paler. Now, however, her body was relaxed and smooth, her muscles no longer rigid as a rock. A small smile was present upon her face, her breathing deep and controlled. Never before had he seen her so relaxed and content, the sight of it bringing a sense of strange relief to him. Deciding not to ponder upon it further, he slowly found himself falling into his own deep sleep, a comforting warmth spreading throughout his entire body as darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is! The ninth chapter of Arrowstone! Thank you so much for all the support you've all given me throughout this story – I don't think I'll ever be able to express my gratitude enough. I hope you liked this chapter to review, favourite or follow the story, and I hope you've had a lovely month, week and day! See you next week!**

**X**

_Tantine – _Auntie

_Ma petite sirène – _My little mermaid

_Où avez-vous été, hirondelle?_ _Pourquoi avez-vous quitté comme vous l'avez fait_? – Where have you been, swallow? Why did you leave us like you did?

_Je devais sortir, cygne, car mon temps est rapprochait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Oceana grandir comme nous l'avons fait; Je craignais qu'elle avait d'être bloqué, tout comme vous êtes_. – I had to get out, swan, for my time is approaching. I didn't want Oceana growing up the way we did; I feared she would be trapped, much like you are.

_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à être en colère contre vous pour cela. Je suis juste heureux que vous et Oceana êtes à la fois sains et saufs_. – I cannot be angry at you for that. I'm just glad you and Oceana are safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my God, I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long! It is unforgivable of me, and I am so, so sorry! I've been doing nothing but revision for the past month, as well as various exams, but hopefully now that they're over, updates will once again be regular! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>When Farryn awoke the next morning it was still dark, the morning sun only just beginning to rise. With a small moan, she stretched forward like a cat, enjoying the relaxation she felt. After a few more moments, she began to rise, careful not to jostle the company surrounding her as she crept into the kitchen. Pulling a smaller mug out of the cupboard she began to make herself a cup of berry tea, the sweet smell of the leaves soothing her.<p>

Hanging the kettle over the small fireplace, a quick snap of her fingers lit the fire, heat pooling from the hearth. As she stood waiting for the water to boil, Farryn's pointed ears twitched at the sound of rustling fabric from the foyer. Incoherent mumbling carried through the house and Farryn quickly stifled a giggle at the resonating snore that followed. At the sharp whistle of the kettle, she swiftly removed the kettle from the fire, pouring the scalding water into her mug.

Gathering the cup of warmth into her hands, she made her way outside. The chilled wind of the morning swept around her slight frame, brushing her hair back gently. Breathing in deeply, Farryn took a seat in the ornate wooden bench just outside of the house, marvelling at the calm that surrounded her at that moment.

It had been such a long time since she had felt peace like this. Whilst she could recall happier times whilst her mother was alive, after her death those moments were few and far fetched, each fleeting and momentary. Sighing deeply, Farryn took a sip of her tea, relishing in the sweet taste that lingered on her tongue. As she sat there in the morning chill, the soft sunlight illuminating the greenery, a sudden shiver ran through her. Eyebrows furrowing, she glanced around, blue eyes piercing the green landscape. Setting her cup down, Farryn stood, muscles tense and rigid. Just as she was about to step towards the forest wall, a murmur sounded from behind her.

"Lass, wha' are you doin' out here?"

Turning, Farryn saw the sleepy head of Bofur peering out at her, sleep still gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Just enjoying the beauty of a morning sunrise, Master Bofur. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" Farryn asked, forcing her tense muscles to relax.

"Aye, I would lassie, but Thorin's doin' his nut in here; it migh' be best if y' showed your face fer a momen'."

Raising an eyebrow, Farryn gathered up her cup and followed Bofur back inside, confusion painting her features. As the two entered back into the warm house, it took a second for Farryn's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. When her vision finally cleared, it became apparent to her that very few members of the company were awake, all of whom looking sleepy, but well rested. Only herself and Thorin seemed to be fully awake, but unlike her, a furious expression was present on his face.

"You know," Farryn began, stepping further into the room as the company turned towards her. "Frowning as often as you do can't be very good for you, Master Oakenshield. Some might think you quite unpleasant."

"Where have you been?" Thorin demanded, scowling deeply.

"I'm very tempted to ask why it is any of your business as to where I go, but I know it won't exactly solve anything. So, for your information I was out in the garden, drinking a cup of very good berry tea and enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the early morning."

"Would your morning have been so tranquil had you realised you most likely gave away our location to the enemy?"

"Yes, considering the fact they already know."

At Thorin's flabbergasted expression, Farryn rolled her eyes and drained the last remains of her tea, careful to avoid a mouthful of soggy leaves.

"Orcs may be stupid, Master Oakenshield, but had the pack lost us, not only would they been exceptionally dim-witted, even for their own kind, but it would be a miracle and a half, I'd tell you that much."

"She's got a point Thorin," Balin yawned from across the room. "That pack has been tracking us since the Misty Mountains."

As Thorin opened his mouth to answer back, heavy footsteps suddenly sounded from the adjacent room. Pausing, they stared at the door, anticipation thickening the air. When the door finally opened, it was clear as to why the footsteps had been so heavy. The man in question was tall, standing at least 8 and a half feet tall, with a thick dark beard and a wild mane of hair that fell just past his shoulders. His barrel of a chest was broad and muscular, a dusting of dark hair coating both his bare arms and chest. A hostile look was upon his face, bushy eyebrows raised in question at the intruders.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

At the man's deep growl, many of those awake blanched, their tired expressions changing to ones of fear. Those who were still sleeping grunted, rolling over to find a more comfortable position. The only sounds to be heard were those of the animals, who were carrying on with their business almost as usual, save for the suspicious looks sent their way and the resounding growls of the dogs nearby.

"Beorn, it is good to see you again, my dear friend," Gandalf began nervously.

"And you Gandalf. I was not expecting you back so soon."

"Yes, well, I had a favour to ask. May we step into the kitchen for a private word?"

"We may, as soon as you tell me just what these _dwarves_ are doing in my home!" Beorn's roar echoed through the house, jolting several of the slumbering company awake. Gandalf stilled, obviously trying to come up with a quick explanation that would prevent them from being kicked out.

"We needed your help, Beorn." Farryn's voice abruptly sounded from across the room. Whipping around, the company watched as the Addonexus walked towards Beorn, confused as to how she had moved from one side of the room to the other without any of them noticing.

"Well, well," Beorn suddenly laughed, the sound resonating. "I never thought I'd see you around here again, little swan, especially not at your age!"

"I may not be as young as I once was, but I certainly look a right side better than you do."

Laughing once again, the skin-changer scooped the smaller girl into his arms, and despite her shrieks, brought her up to sit upon a bulging bicep, one hand wrapping around her thighs to secure her in place, the other ruffling her already unruly hair.

"Just because I'm smaller than you does not mean you can manhandle me so!" Farryn gasped, swatting at the hand messing up her hair and laughing.

"I think you'll find I can, little swan, and I do!"

Thorin, who was staring up at the man with a frown on his face, suddenly scowled, a dour expression coating his face. Crossing his arms, he sent a pointed look to Gandalf, who had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Beorn, if you will..?" Gandalf queried, indicating to the kitchen. With a hearty smile, Beorn followed suit, his smile diminishing slightly at the sight of the dwarves. As the three entered the kitchen, the company set about repacking their bedrolls, sending furtive looks at the trio. Finally, after what felt like an age, Farryn reappeared with an encouraging smile on her face.

"He says that as long as you all behave yourselves, you can stay!" she said, motioning for them all to enter the kitchen.

As the company trooped in, they caught sight of a mighty feast laid upon the table. There was an assortment of fresh fruits in bowls, plates of bread and honey, milk and tea and fresh pastries spread out along the colossal table. Beorn himself was setting out various dishes and mugs, each probably the size of Bilbo's torso. Jerking his head, he indicated for the company to sit themselves down at the table.

"Don't mind my companions, friends of Farryn," Beorn stated as the company sat nervously, sending furtive looks towards the animals that surrounded them. "They may seem fierce, but they don't bite."

As he reached for the large jug on the counter, a gleam filled his eyes, for at that moment Bilbo had wandered into the room in a sleepy daze, quite unawares to the events that had happened earlier that morning.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me," Beorn began as he filled Fili's cup with milk. "Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin, who had chosen to lean against an intricately carved pillar with his arms folded rather than sit down at the table, looked up at the skin changer, a mildly interested expression covering his face.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north," Beorn's tone took on a solemn tone. "The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport,"

A bitter smile crossed the skin-changer's face, pain beginning to cross his features. Bilbo, who had turned to watch him walk around the room, noticed a pair of heavy, twisted shackles lying upon the wooden floor, scorch marks and scuffs standing out from the dark iron.

"Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo blurted out, wonder filling his small face.

"Once there were many,"

"A-and now?"

"Now there is only one."

A weighty silence fell over the company, each member exchanging looks of pity. Farryn reached out a hand to grasp Beorn's, a comforting smile on her lips. Resting his hand upon her shoulder, Beorn looked around, his brown eyes finding Thorin's.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf suddenly cut in, nervously glancing at Thorin who had a stony expression upon his face.

"You are running out of time." Beorn's gaze shifted to Gandalf, apprehension marring his tanned skin.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

Panic rippled its way through the company, each member beginning to realise just how dangerous this quest really was.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said reassuringly, nodding his head hopefully.

"Safe? The wood-elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin." Beorn scoffed, rolling his eyes. "They're less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not."

As Beorn spoke of the Mirkwood elves, Thorin stepped away from the pillar, eyes downcast and features worried. Farryn watched him as he strode further into the kitchen, noting the way his broad shoulders sagged slightly, almost as if a great weight had suddenly been placed on them. Catching Gandalf's eye, she grimaced, turning her attention back to Beorn. At his final words, Thorin turned, fear alive on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his words laced with dread.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," Beorn began to make his way over to the Dwarf King, stooping under the arches and beams that crossed his home. "I don't like dwarves; they're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own."

Picking up a small white mouse that had been shoved off of Bofur's arm carelessly, he held it close to him, fixing Thorin with a piercing gaze. In turn, Thorin held his head high, stepping back only slightly at the behemoth of a man. Farryn certainly had to give him props for that; any lesser man would have quaked under Beorn's searching look.

"But I hate Orcs more. What do you need?"

* * *

><p>With much negotiation on both the parts of Beorn and Thorin, Farryn managed to allow the company to stay at Beorn's home for 16 moons, allowing the company a much needed rest in order to rejuvenate and recover from the difficult journey thus far.<p>

Smiling in amusement at the sight before her, Farryn marvelled at the sight of the Dwarvish fighting, taking note of how much force they put behind each swing, of the way they swung their weapons, of how they struck with precision, but with enough power to move a mountain. As Fili finally managed to 'kill' Kili, the band of dwarves let out raucous cheers, patting the two brothers on the back as they drew near.

"Bett'r than before Fili, bu' yer footwork was sloppy. Kili, yeh need to watch ou' for yer weak spots. Yeh focus too much on the fancy stuff, no' enough on yer basics." Dwalin scolded, dark eyebrows drawn in what appeared to be irritation.

"But Mister Dwalin, that's the fun part!" Kili exclaimed, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Fun won' get yeh nowhere in battle. Unless tha' stuff is like secon' nature to yeh, don' bother with it."

"Isn't doing the fancy stuff in training how it becomes second nature, Master Dwalin?" Farryn suddenly piped up, smiling at the glare the warrior sent her.

"The lass' got a point, brother," Balin chuckled, nodding at the Addonexus.

"Aye, but what has she got to back it up?" Fili asked, blonde eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Well said Fili," Kili's mischievous grin widened. "We have yet to see Miss Farryn fight!"

Thorin, who had suddenly walked into the clearing outside the house, fought down a smile as he caught Dwalin's eye. Coming to a stop beside him, Thorin crossed his arms, smirking all the while.

"I don't really think you boys need to-" Farryn began to walk away, but Bofur grabbed onto her arm and began pushing her towards the makeshift ring they had set up.

"C'mon, Miss Farryn, it's jus' a bit o' fun! Like yeh said," Bofur chuckled, beckoning Kili forward. "Wha' better way t' learn the fancy stuff than in trainin'?"

Sighing, Farryn set her sword down on the side, rolling her shoulders and head gently. Kili on the other hand was smirking and polishing his sword, oblivious to what was in store for him.

"Right then, are you ready for your first lesson on the 'fancy stuff', Miss Farryn?" Kili smirked, setting his own sword down. When he received only raised eyebrows in response, he continued.

"We'll start off with the basics. It's best to start off with hand to hand combat, because then you can get used to the movements,"

"Of course, that makes sense," Farryn nodded, a tinge of mockery marring her words.

"So before we begin, do you know how to fight?"

At Farryn's nod, Kili's smirk widened as he took in her slim frame.

"Is it mainly little spats, then?"

Sighing deeply, Farryn cleared her throat, turning around to look back at Thorin and Dwalin, who were watching the exchange with excitement and anticipation. The rest of the dwarves just looked amused, watching the two interact.

"Rule number one, never take your eye off of your enemy," Kili sighed, aiming a light punch to the Addonexus' turned face. Sending a quick wink to her babysitters, Farryn whipped around and grabbed his hand, twisting it hard sideways. As he bent forward in shock and pain, Farryn spun herself underneath him, wrapping her thighs around his neck, pulling him down into a forward roll. There was an almighty crash as Kili's body hit the floor, and a series of "Mahal!" followed in its wake. Chuckling slightly as Kili slapped at her legs, she released both his neck and arm, which she still had twisted sharply. Getting up, she dusted herself off, mussing with her hair as she waited for the Prince to arise.

"What in Mahal was that?" Kili gasped, looking up at Farryn in shock.

"That, Master Kili, was the 'fancy stuff', as you so called it," she replied, a twinkle of mirth in her eye. The sound of jangling coins caught her attention, and as Farryn turned to look, she saw several of the dwarves begrudgingly handing over their gold, disgruntled expressions upon their hairy faces.

"One should never challenge little swan to a fight – I have yet to see her truly lose one." Beorn called from across the clearing.

"What do you mean, 'truly lose one'?" Fili inquired, eyes gleaming with slight awe.

"The only time she has ever been close to losing a fight has been when she has drawn, which is a rare occurrence."

Raising an eyebrow, Fili smiled mischievously, the resemblance to his brother uncanny. Jerking his head towards Kili, the two princes huddled together, must to the confusion and wariness of the company around them. After a moment or two, the two broke apart, identical grins upon their faces.

"Miss Farryn, we would like to challenge you to a sword fight. One on one, with each dwarf here," Kili stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"And why, exactly, would I do that?" Farryn replied, eyebrow quirked in interest.

"Practise makes perfect, Miss Arrowstone, and none of us have actually seen you fight with a sword. Not closely, that is," Fili quipped as he rested a hand on the sword at his belt.

Grinning slightly, Farryn glanced around at the company, noting the eager yet reserved expressions upon their faces. Sighing, Farryn made her way towards her sword and picked it up, gripping it firmly in her hand. Walking back into the middle of the clearing, Farryn held her arms open wide, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"Who wants to go first then?"

Without what seemed to be a second thought, Kili darted forward, his own sword raised before him. As he swung towards Farryn, she ducked below his sword, kicking his legs out from underneath him. As he once again fell heavily to the ground, the breath knocked harshly out of him, his sword flew away from him. Farryn held her sword to his neck, watching as he gulped uncertainly.

"Guard your lower half, Master Kili. That is your downfall." she said, scraping the point along the underside of his chin.

As he scrambled out of the way, Fili stepped forward, his twin blades gleaming in the brilliant sunshine. As he stood his ground, feet spread wide and shoulders broad, Farryn surveyed him, seeking out his weak spots. Her reluctance to move paid off, as Fili twirled the blades around him, creating an impressive display. Smirking, she beckoned him forward, taunting him with a raised eyebrow.

Lunging forward, Fili barely had time to think before Farryn flipped back into a back handspring, her pointed toes kicking one of his blades clean from his hand. Running forwards, she slid under his parted feet, grabbing his ankles with a vice-grip. As Fili fell forward, caught off guard by the sudden assault, Farryn used this to her advantage, holding her sword to the back of his neck.

Bowing in response to the cheers that had erupted from the company, a triumphant smirk found its way onto Farryn's face. One by one, the dwarves tested her skills, each one forcing her to think of new ways to beat them. A couple of times she was almost hit, but managed to dodge just in time, sustaining only mild bruises and one scratch along her cheek from Nori, who apparently was just as flexible and deft as she.

Finally, there was only Thorin left to duel. Dwalin had certainly left her more battered than the others, the brute strength of him enough to challenge her evasive tactics. Though she had bested him, it had been a gruelling session, one that was both brutal and captivating. By now, Farryn had discarded her sword, favouring the small daggers at her thigh and her body, much to the delight of the company.

Quirking an eyebrow as Thorin brought forward his oaken shield, the Orcrist held in his hands, Farryn smirked slightly. Around her, she could hear bets being placed, the company divided in their choice of champion. Rolling her shoulders, Farryn readied herself, slipping on a mask of cool indifference as she observed the dwarf before her. Much like his eldest nephew, there were no obvious weak spots on the King, only the obvious desire to beat her.

Anticipation began to mount. Time went on, yet neither opponent moved. It was evident that each was waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, without warning, Farryn lunged. Kicking the Orcrist out of his hand, the Addonexus swiftly delivered a second kick to Thorin's shield, knocking the dwarf back a few paces. She repeated the action, only this time managing to knock the King onto the floor, hair strewn across his face. Almost immediately, he leapt up, Farryn following his lead. Flipping back, she caught his chin with her foot, causing him to stumble slightly to the side. Ducking underneath his punch, she grabbed his arm and twisted, much like she had done with Kili's, using the momentum left from his failed hit to swing him round. As she let go of him, he fell into a roll of his own, using his shield to help him push back up again. Over and over again, Farryn kicked at the shield, noting the way that Thorin began pushing back, vainly attempting to turn her own force against her.

Finally, he succeeded, sending her back into a roll. A chorus of cheers erupted from half of the company, words of encouragement aimed at both competitors. Smirking, Farryn ran towards the King, a series of various kicks and punches sent flying towards both the shield and its owner. Thorin, having seemingly had enough of the blows delivered, caught Farryn around the middle, threw her clear over his shoulder, dodging out of the way of her flipping form as she came to a stop a couple of metres away.

Panting, Farryn looked at Thorin, excited shivers running up and down her spine as she lowered herself into a defensive position. The company around them were certainly enthralled, struck dumb by the fight before them. Never had they seen Thorin so defensive – normally he was the one attacking, using his brute strength to overpower his opponent. But here? He seemed reluctant to do so, almost as though he was afraid he'd hurt the Addonexus before him.

Dashing forward once more, Farryn aimed a kick and punch at Thorin's chest, which was swiftly blocked by the oaken branch. Grasping the shield tightly, she suddenly found herself flipping over as Thorin turned the wood sharply. Lashing out, Farryn's foot found its mark in Thorin's side, causing a grunt of pain to escape him. Thorin forcefully pushed Farryn back with the shield, watching as she only just saved herself by falling into a backwards roll. As she went to stand, he threw the shield at her, noting how she dodged it easily.

Running forwards, Thorin found himself suddenly regretting his decision as the Addonexus drew a small dagger from its holster, flipping it impressively in her hand. From that moment on, their arms were just a blur, a mass of white and royal blue, flashes of silver darting in and out of the fray. Both were continually ducking and dodging, lunging for the others exposed areas. Somehow, Thorin managed to duck underneath the sharp knife and grab the girl around the middle, once again unceremoniously throwing her over his head. To his annoyance, she landed as gracefully as ever, only slightly ruffled by the trip.

Lunging forward, he grabbed his sword, holding it aloft in front of him. Noting how calculating Farryn looked, he steeled himself for the worst, his grip on the weapon tightening. Just as he was about to start forward, Farryn dashed over to him, ducking underneath the swing of his sword and pressing the small dagger against the skin of his throat.

And just like that, it was over. Both Farryn and Thorin were out of breath, chest heaving with effort. The company surrounding them was silent; shocked. Then, almost as if a dam had broken, the members rooting for Farryn let out booming cheers, lifting their arms high above their heads in triumph. As their celebrations grew louder and more dwarves joined in the applause that had started, Farryn removed the dagger from Thorin's throat, grinning at the shocked expression on his face.

"Not bad, Master Oakenshield. Seems you can hold your own in a fight," she murmured, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Aye," he replied after a moment's pause, blinking slowly.

"Watch your footwork though. It's shockingly sloppy."

And with that she walked away, hips swinging confidently as she strode back up to the cottage. The company watched her go in awe, heads shaking in disbelief as money was distributed and awarded to different members. Only one kept his eyes trained long on her after she entered the cottage, still a little shell shocked at the fact that he was beaten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is! Chapter 10 of Arrowstone! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I hope you don't think Farryn and her family are too Mary-Sue or boring! Hopefully in the next chapter I will be adding more family time, so you can learn more about Farryn's life thus far! Please feel free to leave a review or favourite and I hope you've had a lovely month, day and year, and I'll see you in a week or so! **

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, well, well, what have we here? It's Chapter 11 of Arrowstone! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and attention this story has gotten! I never would have been able to do it without you guys! I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully some of the questions you guys had have been answered fully, if not at least partially! **

**Jo: **Thank you so much for your review! I hoped it would come across that she definitely kicked ass! I'm hoping she doesn't come across as very Mary Sue though!

**Promise1982: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!

**mk72:**Okay, I'm really glad that the slow romance is actually working! I didn't want them to rush into it, considering that they both have issues of their own to deal with! And hopefully, your questions have been answered here! If not, then they definitely will be in the next few chapters! Thanks for your ongoing support – I hope the story is living up to your expectations!

**Guest:** There are definitely a lot of questions people are asking, but that adds to the mystery a whole lot more! Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you don't want to do this anymore, you little wench? You have an obligation!"<em>

"_I can't handle this anymore, sir! I don't know where else there is to look!"_

"_You obviously haven't been looking hard enough! Ilúvatar, you're useless! No wonder you're mother died." _

"_Don't you dare speak of her! You have no right-"_

"_I have the only right!" Cevenor roared, leaping towards his daughter. Farryn was only just able to dart out of the way, a frightened scream leaving her throat. Running clear across the room, tears began to fall from her eyes. _

"_Please, Ada, think of what you're asking me to do! I've searched high and low for Faervel, I've crossed Middle Earth dozens of times, never once catching a glimpse of her-"_

"_You never cared for her – __you've only ever seen that beautiful creature as a burden, when you should be worshipping the very ground she walks on. She's more of a woman than you'll ever be," Cevenor growled, stepping towards Farryn. "She would have made her mother proud!"_

_Without even realising what she was doing, Farryn struck out at Cevenor, a furious snarl on her face. As soon as her hand made contact with his face, her anger dissipated and terror filled its place. Backing sharply away, her voice came out faint and shaky. _

"_I-I-I'm so s-sorry sir, I-I didn't mean t-to-"_

_But she never got the chance to finish her sentence. In a flash, Cevenor withdrew a shining gold dagger, the tip of it gleaming wickedly. Before she was able to step back out of harm's way, he lashed out, the dagger cutting into her neck. Falling to the floor, Farryn grasped at her neck, fear filling her every pore. As blackness began to cloud her vision, a deep voice cried out her name. _

"_Farryn!"_

With a jolt Farryn sat up, her breathing laboured, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. Pushing her hair back out of her eyes, she held her face in her hands. _Breathe_, she thought._ It was just a dream_. Brushing away her tears with trembling hands, she bit her lip, scanning the company around her. Thankfully none were awake, leaving her in peace.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Farryn stood, making her way towards the ornate mirror that hung by the front door. Before Faervel had arrived, there had been no mirror, for Beorn had never required one. Her sister was one who cared for her looks, making sure that every flaming strand was in place and her porcelain skin flawless.

Grimacing, Farryn stared into the mirror. In the pale moonlight filtering in through the window, the scar across her throat was as plain as day, shining silver in the pale light. Several more scars littered their way across her face, some deep and some shallow, but each carrying a story that would shock and thrill all those who heard them.

Running a finger across the raised line, she sighed deeply. Healing had never been her strong point, even though she was half elf. Luckily, that gene had been passed onto both Faervel and Oceana, their healing abilities far surpassing even that of her mother, Esmeralda.

Resting her hand against her collarbone, Farryn played with the small charm that rested just above her clavicle, gifted to her the previous day by Faervel. The charm was in the shape of a swan, the fine details on the feathers and features perfectly executed. A small emerald was used for the eye, diamonds perching on the point of each feather. Smiling gently Farryn turned away from the mirror, still holding the charm when she ran into a solid mass of muscle, knocking what limited breath she had out of her.

"What are you doing up, Miss Arrowstone?" Thorin's voice was softer and deeper than usual, but no less commanding.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, taking a small step back. "But I have the distinct impression that will get us nowhere."

"Aye, it won't."

Nodding slightly, Farryn glanced down at her hands, twisting the ring upon her index finger gently.

"I couldn't sleep," she finally admitted after a pause, during which Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"That much I could see Miss Arrowstone," Thorin murmured, a dark brow quirked tauntingly.

Raising her own brows in response, Farryn glanced up at the dwarf.

"My, aren't we feeling mighty sassy this morning," she chuckled, earning herself a small smile in return. Walking towards the wooden door, she inclined her head towards it, silently asking if he wanted to join her. When he followed in her lead, Farryn held the door open, bowing down slightly as he passed.

Gently, she closed the door, ensuring that the inhabitants of the house wouldn't wake. Perching herself on the wooden bench that had swiftly become her 'spot', so to speak, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Feeling the bench shift, she glanced over at Thorin, watching the way he sat tall and regal. In that moment, even though they were simply sat in the field outside of Beorn's wooden home, he looked like a true King; one that would do his people proud, who would go out of his way to ensure that no harm came to them, and would do everything in his power to make sure they were safe and happy. Without realising, Farryn's lips quirked into a small smile, an unexplainable rush of pride filling her chest.

"Why are you staring at me, Miss Arrowstone?" Thorin's voice suddenly jerked her out of her thoughts, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No reason," she shook her head, a smile still on her face. Turning to face the green scene before her, several moments of silence descended upon the pair, neither willing to break the peace that had fallen over them.

"I, I wanted to thank you," Thorin said suddenly, still looking out at the greenery to avoid Farryn's now curious gaze.

"Thank me for what?"

"For what you said in Goblin Town. Not many would have stood up to a creature such as that, especially not for someone who's… who's not exactly been the most accepting to them."

"You'd be surprised at how many would do what I did," Farryn chuckled lightly. "Once you've stood up to one bully, it becomes easy to stand up to the rest."

"Not all would agree, Miss Arrowstone,"

"Not all have tried."

For a while longer, the two sat in a comfortable silence, the darkness around them soothing rather than unnerving. Thorin finally broke the silence once again.

"How did you get that scar on your neck?"

It appeared that Farryn was startled by the question, judging by the small jerk of her head his question received. Thorin watched as she ran a slender finger over it again, much like she had done in the house. For a moment, he wondered if he had overstepped a line, and was about to take his question back when the Addonexus smirked slightly, humour almost devoid from her face.

"I'm surprised you noticed it. Not many people do," she replied, her tone even and quiet.

"I suppose not many look for it."

"You're right about that," Farryn's voice became much softer, a twinge of sadness colouring her tone. Thorin had to strain his ears to hear her next words. "I got it from m… from someone I thought I could trust."

"Why would they do that to you?"

"He had no use for me anymore,"

At Farryn's whisper, Thorin's head reeled. What did she mean, '_he had no use for me anymore_'? Whoever this 'he' was, had he known of Farryn's heritage, wouldn't have dared to try to harm the Addonexus. Surely, the man had some common sense, given that had been able to harm the female before him? All at once, ferociously hot anger coursed through him. _How dare they hurt her_, he thought, suddenly wide awake. _If I ever get my hands on them, I'll-_

"Wait a moment lassie, your scar is on your neck?" his train of thought came to a halt at the realisation.

"It's good to see that you're not blind, Master Oakenshield."

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Thorin continued. "But that would mean that-"

"That he tried to kill me, yes. Need I spell it out for you?" Farryn snapped, eyes flashing angrily. Quickly, Thorin backtracked, noticing how he was digging himself a deeper hole with every word.

"No, no. That won't be necessary," he said swiftly. A couple of moments passed before he spoke again, ensuring the Addonexus had calmed slightly. "How long ago did it happen?"

"About 15 years ago."

Nodding at her clipped reply, Thorin stood, walking towards the small flower bush a couple of feet from the bench. And Farryn. Clasping his hands behind his back, he gazed at the small white flowers, noting how delicate the petals looked.

"My sister was born from one of those," Farryn remarked suddenly, her tone no longer tainted with annoyance. At Thorin's look of confusion, she walked over to him, kneeling down and gently cradling a closed bud.

"Did you know the first hobbits were formed from flowers?" she asked, placing her other hand over the top of the bud, still not looking at the Dwarf King.

"I've heard rumours of such a thing. But they're naught but a fairy story." Thorin stated, kneeling down beside the female.

"Wouldn't you like to believe that? No, hobbits are born from flowers. I mean, in more recent times the appearance of a flower in one's garden is a sign of pregnancy."

"But in the Shire, many homes had flowers growing all over. How do they know when a child is to be born, when so many flowers are present?"

"Each family, when they choose to settle down and start a family, will designate a small plot of land for the growth of a flower. When the time comes, they themselves do not plant it, but Yavanna herself. Often, the flowers grown have a meaning, one that would describe the child."

"Aye," Thorin was still slightly sceptical at the idea of such births. "What does this flower mean then?"

"It symbolises grace and elegance. The perfect representation of Faervel, wouldn't you say?"

Nodding, Thorin's brow furrowed deeply. Without thinking, he spoke.

"I thought you and Faervel were half-breeds?"

At Farryn's raised eyebrow, Thorin went to apologise, but was cut off before the words had even left his mouth.

"Indeed we are. Our births were a little more exciting," Farryn stated, her forehead creasing in concentration as a golden light began to filter through her fingers. Thorin watched, transfixed. "Not only did a flower signify our births, but so did shooting stars, seeing as Elves were born from the stars above."

"How did your parents know the shooting star wasn't just coincidence?"

"It landed in the birthing plot, and the light faded to form the flowers."

"I see. What flower did you 'come from' then?" Thorin asked, still focusing on the golden trails emitting from Farryn's hands.

"I came from a cherry blossom,"

"Which represents what?"

Finally, Farryn took her hands away from the bud, revealing the pure white flower in all its glory, faint gold shimmers residing on the snowy petals. Looking up into Thorin's eyes, Farryn found her heart thudding harder than usual, small butterflies suddenly erupting in her stomach. Swallowing nervously, she refused to break her gaze, schooling her expression into one of cool indifference.

Gently grasping his hands and bringing the palms of them together, she held them in a cradle of her own, golden light one again filling the dark garden. When she removed them, and Thorin had opened his hands, a single cherry blossom rested in his palms, the delicate pink of the petals contrasting greatly with the tanned roughness of his large hands.

"The fragility and beauty of life."

* * *

><p>The next morning, once everyone had awoken and eaten, Farryn found herself suddenly bombarded by her sister and niece, both of whom wore identical mischievous grins.<p>

"Honestly, _cygne_, you've been here 10 days now, and we have yet to visit the glen!" Faervel cried, dramatically falling down on the wooden bench at the table.

"And whose fault is that, exactly?" Farryn chuckled, shoving her sister slightly.

"It certainly wasn't mine!"

At Oceana's comment, Farryn and Faervel stared at her, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Of course, lover boy over there is all to blame,"

Laughing gently at Oceana's pretty blush, Farryn stood, brushing the pastry crumbs off of her skirt.

"I suppose I can take a day off of training to spend time with my two favourite girls," she chuckled, ruffling Oceana's hair. "Give me 10 minutes, and I'll meet you out by the oak tree."

Nodding, Faervel and Oceana made their way outside, chattering excitedly as they grabbed the various equipment needed for them to ride. Stepping out of the kitchen, Farryn grabbed her pack off of the floor, swinging it over her shoulder as she made her way into the specious bathroom and closed the door.

Placing the pack back down onto the floor, she brought out a pair of fitted dark brown breeches, a teal coloured tunic and brown boots, along with her small medicine bag, long socks and spare arrow heads. Swiftly slipping off her current outfit, she donned the new one on, lacing her boots tightly along her leg and strapping on her holster of daggers. Placing her old clothes into her pack, she grabbed the medicine and arrow heads and made her way back into the hall, dropping her stuff back onto her bedroll.

Pulling the front sections of her unruly hair back, she was just in the middle of tying them back when a deep, excited voice stopped her.

"Miss Farryn, Miss Farryn!" Kili cried, dashing forward at the sight of the Addonexus.

"Kili, Kili!" she mimicked, securing the sections with a band.

"Miss Farryn, are you going to be training with us later?" Kili bounced on the balls of his feet, reminding her of a small, eager puppy.

"If I get back in time, I'd be more than happy to!"

"What do you mean, 'if I get back in time'? Where are you going?" he asked, following her as she made her way over to her weapons.

"Just for a little ride with Faervel and Oceana. I suspect we shall be back around supper," she answered, slinging her bow over her back and quiver around her hips.

"I'm not sure whether Thorin will like that,"

"Well, Master Oakenshield is just going to have to deal with it. _Au revior, Monsieur Kili_!"

Darting out of the door before Kili could protest further, Farryn made her way towards the oak tree where Faervel and Oceana were standing, smiling gently at the excitement clear on her niece's face. As she got closer to the two, shock and excitement of her own began to grow as she saw the creatures gathered just beyond the trees.

"Vega!" she cried, dashing forward eagerly. Just before she reached the tall creature, she bowed down, maintaining eye contact throughout. When Vega bowed her regal head, Farryn reached her hand out and stroked Vega's silken mane.

"Ready to go, _cygne_?" Faervel asked, raring to go. Nodding eagerly, Farryn swung herself onto Vega's back, a youthful gleam in her eyes.

Several "YA"s echoed around Beorn's vast garden, followed by the deep thundering of hooves as the three galloped deep into the forest, their eagerness to run punctuated by their speed.

Flying along a winding forest trail, Farryn let out whoops of joy, the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair exhilarating. As she passed several of her own homemade targets, each wooden circle roughly cut and pierced with arrow marks, she turned to look back at Oceana, noting the wistful look she had on her face. Pulling her bow off of her back and drawing an arrow, Farryn took aim, hitting the target dead centre.

Behind her, she heard Oceana's tinkling laugh and the twang of a bowstring as the two began to shoot, each one never missing a mark. Faervel just shook her head, urging Sina to go faster. Soon enough, the three women began to race, the tranquillity of the forest around then shattered as they passed.

Finally, after what felt like an age, the sight of an ivy covered cliff side came into view, the magic behind it concealed to the naked eye. Prompting Vega forward, Farryn spluttered as the two crashed through the ivy, shaking the dark green leaves out of her face. Hearing the other two repeat her actions, she slowed, the cave they were in lit by a strange blue glow coming from the jewels imbedded in the stone.

Slipping off of Vega, she whinnied, nudging her Farryn forward with her nose. Chuckling slightly, Farryn ventured further into the cave, holding onto Vega's reins loosely. Resting her hand against the back of the cave, she closed her eyes, focusing on the energy behind the rough stone. A faint gold shimmer began to cover the wall, trailing along the cracks and crevices like molten gold. Faervel and Oceana followed her lead, green and blue adding to the glittering stone. Soon enough, the trails connected in the centre of the wall, which slid open slowly.

Golden light began to fill the small cave, blinding the girls momentarily. As their eyes adjusted, the sight of the glen that held so many memories for them all came into view, still as breathtakingly beautiful as the first time they'd seen it. Stepping into the green landscape, a deep sense of peace filled them all, for this place had been like a second home to them; the one place they all felt they truly belonged.

As the stone wall shut behind them, the three began to unsaddle their horses, rubbing their flanks with words of praise. Patting them gently, both the horses and their began to make their way towards the crystal lake that sat a few hundred yards away, the glittering reflections off of the water shining onto the cliff surrounding it. Plopping down onto the lush green grass, Farryn leant back, giggling slightly at the sight of the small white orbs that danced across the lake's surface.

Turning to face Oceana and Faervel, a smile made its way onto her face as she caught sight of Oceana gazing in wonder at the orbs, her young face illuminated by their glow. As she followed the orbs closer to the water, she suddenly shook her upper body, and thin, glimmering wings sprung back, their wispy shape exquisite and delicate.

The wings were split into what seemed to be three parts; the top part reached to just below her ears, the shape of them incredibly similar to that on a butterfly, only far more transparent and fragile. The middle of her wings were miniscule, mere points compared to the rest of her wings, the curved and rounded shape of them barely reaching out past her waist. But the bottom of her wings were stunning, brushing the grassy floor as she walked, the tips of them leaving a trail of water in their wake. From the top to bottom they gracefully tapered to a point, reminding those who saw them of water being poured from a glass. The wings themselves had an almost ombre effect, starting off a sea blue, then lightening to a silver, shimmering lines shining in the light.

"She sure is beautiful, huh?" Faervel suddenly said, watching her daughter with a mixture of pride and love.

"You could say that again," Farryn replied, looking back at her sister who had settled herself down next to her. "How has she been fairing since it happened?"

"It's hard to say. She's got the same knack of hiding her emotions as you have, so I never truly know if she's okay," Faervel sighed deeply. "I do wish I could talk to her about… about Brooks' death, but it still hurts far too much. I just never thought it would happen, you know?"

Reaching her hand out and grasping Faervel's, Farryn scooted closer, placing an arm around her sister's shoulders and pulling her close, gently comforting her as tears began to fall.

"There was nothing you could do, _hirondelle_. If you had, then Oceana would be without a mother," Farryn murmured, resting her head atop Faervel's.

"I know. I just wish I could have done something more. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"No one does. What they did was cruel and inhumane, but that's how people like that work. Those that are in any way different to themselves are not deemed equal," Farryn began, swallowing thickly. "But he died with honour. He died protecting you and Oceana as best as he could. He loved you two more than anything in this world. Had anything happened to you two, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself."

For several moments, the two sisters sat together, the peaceful glen they resided in soothing the pain felt by both. Oceana was gently gliding above the water's surface, creating small shapes and ripples with ease.

"Why are people like that so mean?" Faervel asked thickly, looking up at Farryn. Pausing, Farryn looked around her, trying to come up with a worthy answer.

"It's because they don't understand," she started slowly, choosing her words carefully. "When people don't understand, they can do terrible things, things they wouldn't do under normal circumstances."

"Like ada?"

"Ada? He was just cruel," Farryn scoffed, her tone dark. "Anything he did under normal circumstances was horrid enough."

Nodding, Faervel hugged Farryn tighter before pulling away, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Why did he treat you the way he did though? Everything seemed fine until mother died,"

"Aye, it was. I think he blamed me for her death."

Shocked, Faervel looked at Farryn and saw the way her head dropped, as though she was ashamed.

"Listen to me Farryn, you did all that you could. You could barely control your powers, let alone use them accurately. For him to treat and blame you the way he did was cruel. It was not your fault."

It didn't seem as though Farryn was listening to a word being said to her, for she made no move to look at Faervel. Just as she was about to place a hand on her shoulder, Farryn stood. Holding a hand out for Faervel, she pulled her up, a smile now on her face.

"I thought we came here to have fun, not wallow in sadness?" she chuckled, shaking her unruly blonde hair. As the days had gone by, Farryn had noticed her hair getting lighter and lighter, the colour turning less brown and more blonde. By now, the entirety of Farryn's head was blonde, starting off dirty blonde at the roots and fading to silver at the tips, streaks of different shades littered through the curls.

Running towards the water's edge, Farryn leapt in, shocking Oceana greatly. For several hours, the three played in the water, travelling through the underwater world without what seemed to be a care in the world. They climbed the cliff side, tumbled out of trees, explored new territories that had not been seen previously. Along the way, they met several old companions, each one showing signs of damage from the outside world.

Puck, a woodland faerie with a knack for trouble, had gotten his wing torn in a brutal fight with a human, only just managing to escape. Though the wing had healed, the leafy texture of it was tattered at the edges, resembling an old leaf of autumn, rather than the vibrant shine of a summer leaf. Delphine, a sweet-natured mermaid with a slate grey tail had lost several of her precious scales, the unprotected areas harbouring several long, jagged scars from fishermen and predators alike. Even the unicorns, who were the purest of all creatures in Middle Earth, had been hunted. Like Vega, Sina and Apollo, Oceana's unicorn, several had had their horns stolen, their magic and glow severely drained. Their normally long, silken tails were shorter, multiple chunks and strands ripped from the luxurious tresses.

By the end of their visit, the three girls' moods were both lifted and dampened. The sight of their second home and friends had brought smiles to their faces, but the pain and damage inflicted upon them was a cruel reminder that no one gets out of this life unscathed.

When they had finally reached Beorn's home, twilight had settled, the bright stars in the sky just beginning to emerge. The lights in the house were glowing cosily, casting a golden light around the entire house. Unsaddling the unicorns, Farryn, Faervel and Oceana headed inside, laughing freely and loudly. It was only when they reached the dining room that they abruptly stopped laughing, due to the worried glares that were sent their way.

"Where _have _you been?!" a hysterical voice broke the stony silence, and Farryn found herself nearly bowled over by a small figure flinging their arms around her waist. Bilbo hugged her tightly before stepping back, both relief and anger on his face.

"Honestly, I've been going out of my mind! No one has been able to find you for hours! Kili said you had gone riding, and when we went to check on you all, you were nowhere to be found! Do you even know how worried we've all been? No, I bet you don't! You could have at least told us _where_ you were going! We thought you'd been attacked by the Orcs, or worse, captured by them! Really now, what were you thinking?!"

Bilbo worried shouts gradually got more and more hysterical, his little face tinged red with anger. Edging towards him, Farryn wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her. At first, he tried to squirm away, but soon gave up given the grip she had on him.

"I'm truly sorry we worried you, Bilbo," Farryn began, kissing the top of his head fondly. "We just went for a ride and lost track of time. You know how it is,"

"But where did you go? We looked everywhere for you!"

"We went to the glen, just by the creek."

At this, Bilbo relaxed, for he had heard all about the glen and the wonders it held. The dwarves however, did not. In fact, they became more wound up by how calm Farryn was.

"We went by the creek, Miss Arrowstone, and there was no 'glen' there," Thorin growled, fury clear in both his eyes and tone.

"That's because you don't know where it is. Very few can enter it," Faervel suddenly piped up, standing in front of Farryn protectively. Oceana, who had previously been in Fili's arms, broke free and stood by her mother, muscles tensed slightly.

"We were perfectly safe Master Oakenshield. There was, and there is, no need to worry." Oceana stated, crossing her arms.

"'No need t' worry' – of course there was need t' worry, girl! When three women who possess abili'ies well sough' after within Middle Earth go missing fer a grea' number of hours, there is a huge reason t' worry!" Dwalin roared, banging his fist down on the table. Just as Farryn was about to retort, Beorn's rumbling voice cut her off.

"Both sides have made their points. The girls were safe where they were. You would not know of this place, for it is only for magical beings such as themselves. It's a place where they can go to be themselves," Beorn stated, setting down three bowls of vegetable stew on the table, along with several pieces of bread. "To feel as though they belong."

Sitting down at the table when Beorn smiled at them, the three women began to eat, savouring the richness of the stew presented. One by one, the dwarves filed out of the room, each grumbling under their breath. Only Thorin, Dwalin and Fili remained, standing close to the females as they swiftly downed their dinner. When Faervel stood to leave, she placed a soft kiss upon both Farryn's and Oceana's heads, ruffling their hair affectionately.

As she left the room, an awkward silence began to descend, the dwarves in the room still angry about the Addonexus' trip to the glen. Slowly, Oceana stood, Fili immediately coming to her side with an arm extended. Bidding Farryn goodnight, she nodded towards the two remaining dwarves, who wore stony expressions. For several more minutes, the three sat in silence, only the sound of clinking wood present.

"Can I help you?" Farryn finally said, placing her spoon down rather forcefully.

"Nev'r do tha' again, lass. D'yeh even know how worried we were when yeh couldn't be found?" Dwalin bit out, rage still evident on his face.

Sighing Farryn stood, gathering the three bowls up and depositing them into the sink, where she began to clean them slowly.

"Did yeh hear me, Farryn? I said-"

"Yes, I did hear what you said, Master Dwalin! Shockingly I'm not deaf," Farryn snapped, slamming the wooden bowl onto the side, drying it with a harsh gust of wind as she did so.

"Then why didn't you answer him?" Thorin spoke up, his own tone dark and cold.

"Because he has no say in what I do! Neither of you do! You may be my 'watchers', as you've so deemed yourselves, but that doesn't mean you have any right at all to tell me what to do! No one does, and I've been free for too long to let that happen again!" Farryn's shouted, whirling around to face the two dwarves who loomed over her. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Just so you know, it's just through that door. I'd hate for either of you two to be worried!"

Slamming down the remaining bowls, she pushed past them, scowling heavily as she stalked to her bedroll. Ripping her boots off, she yanked the covers over her, laying down facing the wall. As she heard Thorin's and Dwalin's heavy footsteps enter the room, she snapped her eyes shut, her muscles tensed and jaw clenched.

When the lights in the room had finally been dimmed, and snores began to fill the air, Farryn brushed a hand along the scar upon her neck, a heavy weight settling on her chest as she did so. Forcing herself to relax, it took many hours for her to finally fall asleep, the heavy weight never once relinquishing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is! Chapter 11 of Arrowstone! Thank you so much for all your support with this story guys, I honestly couldn't have done it without you! Feel free to favourite, follow or review this story, and I hope you all have a lovely week!**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo guys! Here's chapter 12 of Arrowstone! I'm so sorry about the wait you guys have had for the chapters recently – I've been finding it a little difficult to write them, purely because of the fact that I have small scenes planned out, but no way of filtering into them! I hope this chapter lives up to your standards, and that you enjoy reading! Hope you've all had a lovely week, and I'll see you down the bottom! **

**X**

* * *

><p>"I want to go with you."<p>

Startled, Farryn spun around, the heavy curls hanging down her back whipping into her face. Spluttering slightly, worry began to bloom in the pit of her stomach at the uncharacteristically serious expression upon Oceana's face.

"What?"

"I said," Oceana took in a deep breath. "I said I want to go with you."

"Oceana, I don't think-"Farryn began, apprehension marring her features.

"Please _tantine_! I can help! I know how to take care of myself I can cook, hunt, clean, even fight! Please let me come with you!"

Sighing, Farryn turned back to Vega and began to brush her luxurious mane, taking care to remove every knot and tangle she came across. Without turning back to the girl behind her, Farryn spoke once more, dread filling her bones as the words left her lips.

"What's brought all this on then? Why do you suddenly want to join us?"

"Well-"Oceana's tone suddenly turned nervous, confirming Farryn's fears.

"It's because of Fili, isn't it?"

Finally turning to face the young girl, Farryn saw guilt flit across her face before determination swiftly took its place.

"It's not just that; I want to see the world. I want to have an adventure I choose to be in, not one that is just thrust upon me," Oceana sighed heavily, clasping her hands tightly together. "For years we've been running – I've never really been able to explore the way I wanted to. I've never been able to truly appreciate what's out there, because I've never been able to see it! I just… I just want the chance to be free."

"But if you join this quest, you won't be free, Oceana. You'll have a duty to help reclaim Erebor, which is no easy feat. How much has Fili told you about it?"

At her niece's silence, Farryn sighed once more, shaking her head and turning back to Vega.

"Please _tantine_. You're the only one who can help me." Oceana whispered, knowing how much of an effect those words would have on her aunt. Several long moments passed, the tension and apprehension mounting with each passing second.

"I'll see what I can do," Farryn finally murmured, already regretting her words. With a squeal, Oceana threw herself at Farryn, wrapping her arms around the Addonexus' midsection tightly. Gently patting the young girl's arm, Farryn watched as she ran back to Fili, who had hidden himself behind the stable wall.

Patting Vega on her hindquarters, Farryn herself headed inside, placing the brush she used back on the table just inside the door. Looking around the room, her icy eyes searched for Faervel, knowing that she would need to know of her daughter's request. Yavanna knows how she'd react to it.

Stepping into the kitchen, Farryn spied her sister standing at the stove looking out of the window, absentmindedly stirring something in the large pot in front of her. Coming to a stop beside her, Farryn followed her sister's disapproving gaze.

"I don't like it," Faervel murmured, not taking her eyes off of the couple beneath the oak tree.

"You don't have to like it, _hirondelle_. All that matters is that she is happy," Farryn smiled, leaning against the countertop.

"That doesn't mean I am. She's only known the boy for 2 weeks, and yet she's infatuated with him! I mean," Faervel suddenly scoffed, turning to face Farryn. "How is she going to cope when he's gone? It's not like they can-"

Stopping suddenly, Faervel squinted at Farryn, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"What are you not telling me, _cygne_? And don't try lying to me," she exclaimed as Farryn opened her mouth. "I've been around you for far too long to not recognise when you're lying."

Pouting slightly, Farryn turned back to face the window, staring out at the peaceful landscape before them. Before Faervel could speak again, Farryn steeled herself for the response.

"Oceana wants to join the quest," she said slowly, glancing quickly at Faervel. A long moment of silence passed, only the bubbling of the stew in the pot heard. Just when she thought of calling Oin to check on her, Faervel uttered out a yelp.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Now, promise me you'll be careful? And that you'll stay with the company at all times? Don't go wandering off where they can't see you, or where there are any traps. And don't use your powers as you have here! You'll be tracked down faster than an injured deer. Oh, and one more thing-"<p>

"Mother! Calm down! I'll be fine!" Oceana smiled, reaching up and pulling her mother down for another hug.

"I know you will be, _ma petite sirene_. You have Farryn with you – I could ask for no more," Faervel glanced at the woman in question, who was currently weaving magnolias and heathers into Vega's braided mane, a sweet smile upon her face. At the mention of her name, Farryn looked up, her smile growing at the sight of her niece and sister. Turning her attention back to Vega, just as she was securing the last flower, a thunderous voice carried across the plain.

"You do realise that having two half-breeds with us will not only slow us down, but will endanger this company even more than before?" Thorin growled, glaring up at the aged wizard, his blue eyes stormy.

"But they'll also be more protected! You do realise, there is less chance of them being attacked when there are many others around? Their pursuers wouldn't _dare_ touch them, nor shall you and your stubbornness give them any opportunity!" Gandalf snapped, his staff striking the ground sharply with each step he took.

"That is beside the point, Gandalf. They both will be naught but a distraction to my men!"

"Then maybe you should tell your men to behave themselves!"

Smirking slightly, Farryn glanced at Oceana, whose rosy cheeks flooded red at the arrival of Fili. Shaking her head, Farryn adjusted the strap on Vega's saddle, smoothing it down gently against the silken fur. Attaching the multiple packs onto the saddle, Farryn giggled slightly at Vega's irritated head shake, fondly running a hand along the mare's neck.

"Does the little bunny need a boost?" Bofur suddenly chuckled from behind her. As she turned to look, Farryn saw Bilbo's cheeks flood red with both anger and embarrassment as the dwarf grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him onto his chestnut horse, the nickname bestowed upon him by Beorn still rubbing him up the wrong way.

"Don't you worry Bilbo," Farryn called over to him. "The nickname is very endearing."

Laughing at the hobbit's muttered insults, Farryn brought her attention back to Gandalf, who was silently counting the company as they rushed to and fro. Whilst the wizard seemed quite content in his counting, Thorin was not.

"It would appear we are a few horses short," the King growled, eyes flashing as he looked up at Gandalf.

"Yes, it would appear that we are. But no matter! I'm sure some of the company would not be averse to doubling up." Gandalf raised his voice slightly, a steely edge sharpening the words warningly. At this, most of the company's eyebrows raised as they stared at each other sceptically. Who on Earth would be willing to double up?

"Surely, Master Beorn wouldn't be adverse to us borrowing a few more?" Ori timidly asked, flushing as multiple pairs of eyes settled on him.

"He may not be adverse to it, but it certainly wouldn't be wise. He's already given us more than any other would; let us not be ungrateful,"

"Exactly how many must double up, wizard?" Thorin almost growled.

"I believe only four must do so, Master Dwarf," Gandalf glared at the King. "The obvious question is, who will go with who?"

"I'd be happy to pair up with Oceana, Gandalf! It'd be no bother," Fili piped up suddenly, wrapping an arm around the young girl's waist. In turn, she blushed deeply, smiling up at the dwarf shyly.

"Of course it wouldn't, Master Fili," the wizard smirked, a mischievous twinkle entering his eyes. "Now, I do believe it would be best for Farryn and Thorin to pair up. Wouldn't you agree, Balin?"

Before Balin had the chance to deliver his own reply, both Thorin and Farryn cut across him, scandalised expressions upon their face.

"_What?!_"

At the two cries that came his way, Gandalf sighed, nodding to Balin for him to continue.

"Aye, it would be most beneficial to the company if our guide and leader were together on this venture. We certainly wouldn't get lost then," the old dwarf chuckled, smiling brightly despite the dark glares being shot his way.

"Well, there you have it! Hop to it then, we must be departing soon!"

With that, Gandalf swept back off into the house, his long grey cloak billowing behind him dramatically. Farryn watched him go in shock, rooted in place at the turn of events. As Thorin drew nearer, she snapped out of her reverie and began removing Vega's saddle, due to the unexpected passenger. Just as the Dwarf King was about to swing onto the mare's back, Farryn looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, brow furrowed deeply.

"Knitting a bonnet. What does it look like I'm doing, Miss Arrowstone?" Thorin snapped, glaring slightly at the Addonexus, who in turn raised her eyebrows.

"You can't just jump on her back, you fool. You need to have her permission!"

"Who's?"

At Farryn's motion to the mare before him, Thorin near enough snarled his reply.

"You expect me to earn the respect of a _horse_?"

"Horse my arse. Vega is a unicorn. She feels uneasy around men enough as it is without one throwing themselves at her like she's some common horse. You have to bow to her," Farryn sighed, turning back to the bags. "Show her you mean no harm."

"Are you jesting with me right now, Miss Arrowstone? Because if so, it's not very funny."

"Does it look like I'm jesting, Master Oakenshield?"

Scowling deeply, Thorin made his way to the front of the 'unicorn', who eyed him warily, long eyelashes fluttering nervously. Feeling like a fool indeed he bent down slightly at the waist, eyebrows raised sceptically as Vega scrutinised him. Then, to his utter disbelief, Vega bowed in return, her great head dropping and right hoof extending forwards. As she bowed, the carefully styled mane fell forward, a small stump of some kind protruding from the sparse hair there. Frowning, Thorin looked at Farryn in question.

"Her horn was taken from her many years ago," the Addonexus responded, teasing the mane back in place. "Along with several of her heard. It's not uncommon to see a unicorn without its horn; in fact, it's almost becoming the norm. They fetch a pretty price you see."

"How is it that one can get away with that? Surely someone would've-"

"It's not something people really care about. If it can make them a bit of gold, people will do almost anything. It's just the way things are, Master Oakenshield."

With a sad smile, Farryn walked over to Faervel, who was beckoning her fiercely. Mind whirling a mile a minute, he slowly edged his way around the unicorn, easing himself as best as he could onto the silken fur of her back. Grasping the supple reins tightly, he watched the two sisters interact, noting how similar they were, despite their obvious age gap.

A fond smile came to his face as he remembered his own brother Frerin, who's body lay outside Moria, the place he was slain. Before he had any time to dwell on the past any longer, the Addonexus returned, a disbelieving look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Mahal, what is it now?" Thorin groaned, staring down at the woman before him.

"Earning her respect does not mean you get to steer her, Master Oakenshield. Move over." Farryn commanded, taking the King by surprise. When he didn't move as requested, she sighed, sweeping her hand in front of her horizontally.

In an instant, Thorin felt himself fly backwards, only just managing to save himself from falling off the back of the unicorn, who gave a loud snort. Smiling contently, Farryn swung herself up with practised ease, rubbing the top of Vega's head. Beorn suddenly appeared, a small parcel cupped in his large hand.

"Here little swan, take this," Beorn said, handing the parcel to Farryn, who opened it curiously. When she withdrew the item within the paper, even Thorin had to stifle a gasp. "It will help remind you of home."

The item was a delicate wrist cuff, the band designed to look like a vine, several lifelike leaves sprouting from the ends. Each leaf was ornately detailed, fine lines adding to the textured surface. There were no clasps, the metal seemingly flexible, at least enough to let ones wrist to be entered.

"Beorn," Farryn breathed, staring at the cuff in wonder. "This is beautiful; thank you!"

Delicately slipping the bracelet on, Farryn smiled widely, throwing her arms around the skin-changers neck, much to the displeasure of Thorin.

"Take care of yourself, little swan. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Beorn."

Whilst it may have just been in his imagination, there was something in the way Farryn said those last words that made a shiver run down his spine, a heavy weight settling on his chest.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I cannot even begin to thank you enough," she continued, finally releasing the large man with a fond smile.

"Then I would advise you not to begin," Beorn smiled, fondly ruffling the Addonexus' curls. "Now go. You have far to go; it would not be wise to linger any longer than necessary."

Giving his hand one last squeeze, Farryn grasped the reins firmly, an excited gleam entering her eyes. With a loud whinny, Vega reared, kicking off from the ground hard. Thorin, taken by surprise, let out a strangled yell, gripping tightly onto Farryn's arms as he felt himself slide backwards. In turn, Farryn let out a small laugh, running a hand through the mare's mane.

Without another word the company began to depart, the cooling morning breeze a soothing contrast to the warm rays of sunshine. From behind them, they could hear the farewells from both Faervel and Beorn, their normally jovial faces tinged with worry and fear.

"Now my dear Farryn. Which was is it that we must go? I'd hate to get lost on this leg of the journey," Gandalf called back to the Addonexus.

"Straight East. That should take us straight to the Elven Road." Farryn replied, cantering forward to the head of the group, Thorin brooding behind her.

"Lead the way, _cygne_. And whatever you do, do not listen to Thorin's instructions. Have it his way and we'll be on our way to Rohan before we know it."

* * *

><p>After several long, tedious days, the company were finally a day from Mirkwood. As the camp was set up, the fire blazing cosily and the stars above bright, a sense of peace fell over the company. Soft songs were being played on Bofur's flute and Fili's fiddle, the harmonious instruments echoing through the open plains. The gentle voice of Oceana filled the night air, harmonies provided by Farryn as she absentmindedly braided her niece's hair.<p>

Unfortunately, that peace wouldn't last for much longer.

As the night went on, more members of the company went to bed, the promise of Erebor drawing ever closer, filling them to the brim with uncontrollable excitement. Soon enough, only Dwalin, Bofur, Thorin, Gandalf and Farryn remained around the fire, each one lost in their own thoughts as the sky above grew ever darker.

"Lass, I'd be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want you gettin' burnt now," Bofur spoke as Farryn shuffled closer and closer to the flames, barely a hand width away from it.

But Bofur's words fell on deaf ears. With a trembling hand, Farryn drew nearer and nearer to the fire, the flames now licking at her fingers. Just as she placed her entire hand into flames, Bofur let out a cry, catching the attention of the three remaining members.

"Farryn! What d'y think yer doin'?" he cried, yanking the Addonexus' arm away from the fire.

"It doesn't hurt," Farryn whispered, staring at her hand in shock. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

"Why doesn't what hurt, Miss Arrowstone?" Thorin asked, brow furrowed darkly as he surveyed the shaking woman, whose arm was still in Bofur's grasp as he fumbled for bandages.

"Lass stuck her hand in the fire, what d'y think hurts?" by now Bofur was near hysterical, the roll of bandages falling from his grasp multiple times.

"Dear Yavanna, are you alright Farryn?" Gandalf's worried words caught the girl's attention, her icy eyes settling upon his own.

"Why can't I feel it, Gandalf? Why is the fire cold?" she asked, breathing coming out slightly ragged as Bofur wound the bandages around her hand, tying them tightly. At the wizard's deep look of worry and confusion, she stared back into the fire, her eyes becoming oddly bright in the flickering light.

"What colour are the flames, Farryn?" the wizard suddenly asked, running round to the Addonexus urgently.

"Wha' colour are they? Well of course they're r-" Dwalin's splutter was suddenly cut off.

"Black. They look black."

Worriedly, the dwarves looked at each other, each as concerned as the next as they observed the Addonexus before them. Grasping her bandaged hand lightly, Gandalf began to undo the bandages, ignoring Bofur's stuttered protests. Once the last of the bandages fell away, a deep frown fell upon the wizard's aged face.

The hand beneath was as smooth as it was earlier that day, only old scars and callouses marring the tanned flesh. There was no red raw skin or weeping burns – just clean, clear skin. One by one, the dwarves looked between the wizard and Addonexus, the anxiety radiating off of them enough to set them all on edge.

"Surely tha's normal though? I mean," Dwalin began, indicating to Farryn. "She can control fire. It's not like she'd get burnt herself!"

"Actually she can, Master Dwalin. Once the fire has left her hands, she has no control over the heat produced. She can burn just as easily as you or I, maybe even more so."

"So why is this happening?" Thorin's tone was dark, concern marring his words.

"That," Gandalf murmured, still observing the Addonexus' hand. "I do not know."

For several more moments, they sat in silence, each male watching Farryn with undisguised worry and curiosity. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Farryn stood, her arms falling limply to her sides.

"I'm going to take a walk," she muttered, pushing her hair back out of her eyes.

"Do you want someone to come with you, lass?" Bofur asked, standing as well, placing a hand in between her shoulder blades. When she shook her head, Thorin stood as well, a protest ready on his lips.

"It's unwise for you to do so, Miss Arrowstone, especially considering what has just happened-"

"Please. I just want to be alone." she whispered, walking off into the darkness of the night.

Farryn didn't know where she was going, nor how long she walked for. It could have been mere minutes, or several hours; she didn't care. She just needed to get away. Why had that happened? It's not something that had ever happened before, not that she knew of anyway.

Sighing heavily Farryn tugged on a piece of hair, winding and unwinding the strands around her fingers. Just as she was about to turn back to camp, the small dot that was the campfire shining against the black sky, a rustling in the bushes stopped her in her tracks. Cursing herself for only keeping her thigh daggers on her, she drew one out, eyes trained on the rustling leaves.

Heart pounding in her ears, Farryn tiptoed closer to the source, dagger held aloft in front of her. Just as she was about to pull the offending leaves aside, a small green ball flew out, almost smacking the Addonexus in the face. A startled cry left her lips as Farryn stumbled back, eyes never leaving the floating orb as it steadied itself in front of her.

As the light began to fade, Farryn found herself sagging with relief, one hand coming to rest on her chest whilst the other stowed her dagger away.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" she asked fondly, staring at the faerie's dishevelled appearance.

"I-I… had to… find you," Puck panted, coming down to rest upon Farryn's outstretched hands. "I flew here… as… as fast as I could."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Faervel… she's… she's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is! Chapter 12 of Arrowstone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to review, follow and favourite, and I hope you all have a good week! **

**Giselle**

**X**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, Giselle here! So, this is chapter 13 of Arrowstone! Whaaaaaaat?! It is insane how much response this story has gotten in such a short period of time. Honestly, I couldn't do this without you guys reading and reviewing this story. It means the complete world to me, and all I can say is that I hope this chapter does you guys proud. See you down the bottom! **

**Giselle**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she?!<em>"

With a jolt Gandalf sprung awake, blearily blinking at the thundering dwarf before him, who was brandishing a soft blanket before the wizards face.

"What on Earth are you blithering on about, Thorin?" Gandalf asked, stifling a yawn with difficulty.

"Farryn; she and her niece are missing!"

At this, Gandalf snapped awake. Coughing nervously he stood, brushing the loose grass blades off of his robes. Avoiding eye contact with the Dwarf King he began to make his way over to the two remaining bedrolls, noting how one was strewn carelessly around and the other was neat and tidy, the only thing out of place being the blanket, which was pulled back slightly to reveal a wooden figurine.

"Well," Gandalf began slowly, kneeling down by the figures. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Farryn knows what she's doing."

At his words, the company looked at the wizard in shock, disbelief coating their faces.

"How are you so calm abou' this? Who knows where they are! They could be injured somewhere ou' there!" Bofur cried, his eyebrows scrunched with worry.

"Sweet Yavanna," Bilbo suddenly murmured, reaching a hand out to grasp Bofur's arm that in turn steadied the Halfling as he swayed on the spot slightly. "You don't think they've been… been-"

"We'll 'ave none of tha' sort of talk, Master Baggins," Dwalin growled, clenching his fists. Sending a glare to the warrior Gandalf began to pack the bedrolls up, folding them carefully and placing them onto the nearest horse.

"What are we going to do, Gandalf? We can't just leave them out there!"

"Will you all just listen? They are and will be fine! Farryn is more than capable of-"

"There's something you're not telling us, wizard. You were on watch for half the night. You must have seen something!" Thorin snarled, starting towards the wizard angrily.

"Well," Gandalf gulped nervously as he looked around the company. "There, uh, there was a slight problem that arose…"

"_Gandalf, we have a problem." _

_At the sound of the Addonexus' voice Gandalf turned to look at her, concern befalling his features. _

"_Whatever do you mean, my dear Farryn?" _

"_Faervel's dead." _

_Standing quickly he made his way over to Farryn, who was standing as stiff as a board. When he placed an aged hand on her shoulder, he felt it shake slightly with repressed sobs, a pang of sympathy echoing through him. _

"_What are you going to do, cygne?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer he'd receive. _

"_I… I don't know," she whispered shakily, grasping onto his hand tightly. Pleadingly she looked at him, icy eyes oddly bright as she stared into his own grey ones. Quickly he glanced around the slumbering company, ensuring that all were truly asleep. Ushering her forward, he brought the Addonexus to Vega, noting how unlike her companions the mare was wide awake and alert. _

"_You must go to her, Farryn. It will be difficult; more difficult than anything you've done before. But you must," Gandalf murmured, handing Vega's reins to the startled woman. "Take Oceana with you – she'd never forgive you if you didn't." _

_Numbly Farryn nodded, wiping her eyes fiercely as she made her way to Oceana's bedroll. Gandalf stood back, watching the way the young girl's face crumpled as Farryn delivered the news. Much like Farryn, Oceana steeled herself, nodding stiffly as she stood. With a wave of Farryn's hand, two figures in the exact shape of the two females were formed, the blankets swiftly placed over them to disguise their true nature. Making their way back to Vega, Farryn and Oceana mounted the mare, gently coaxing her forward. _

"_I'll guide the company to the outskirts of Mirkwood but can go no further, for I have business at Dol Guldur. There's no time to explain, but you must trust me Farryn. We should be there by tomorrow evening. Please try to make it back before then. Now, go. Go!" _

"Problem? What problem?" Bilbo's borderline frantic question brought Gandalf out of his reverie, the sound of it troubling him greatly.

"A family problem," the wizard stated, walking towards his own horse firmly. "And I shall say no more than that on the matter. However, I will say that when they come back, it's unlikely that they will be the same. Now, we must; time is running out faster than I anticipated."

* * *

><p>By the time the company finally reached Mirkwood dusk had fallen, the golden light from the setting sun casting dark shadows within the murky forest before them. Almost simultaneously the company stared up at the thick canopy of trees, the previous feelings of unease and worry increasing tenfold, the absence of the two females in the company causing further unease and fear to ripple through the members.<p>

Slipping off of his dark horse, Gandalf cautiously entered the forest on a shining stone path, the grey tone of it mirrored by the twisted trees and barren stonework.

"The Elven Gate," he murmured, staring around his with suspicion. Turning back to the company, who were still perched upon their horses nervously, he raised his voice. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We 'ave luck on our side." Dwalin suddenly rumbled, his deep voice startling the younger members of the company.

Disapprovingly Gandalf stared at him, raising an eyebrow at the bold statement.

"If we have luck on our side, then why haven't Oceana and Farryn returned?" Fili muttered, casting an uncharacteristically dark look at both Dwalin and Gandalf. Whilst his brother set a calming hand upon his arm, Gandalf cast an almost nervous look around them, the sight of the large black bear upon the rocky ledge bringing both comfort and worry to his already troubled mind.

"Set the ponies loose," he told the dwarves, ignoring the disgruntled protests that came his way. "Let them return to their master."

Slowly, the company dismounted, the absence of their heavy armour and packs bringing forth sighs of relief from the multiple mares and stallions ridden to the forest. Bilbo, whose mare was happily munching upon an apple from his pack, suddenly started forward, a look of deep concern upon his face.

"This forest feels sick," he began, eyebrows scrunching in trepidation. "As if a disease lies upon it."

"You would be right about that, Bilbo."

At the sound of the now familiar voice, the company whirled around, some holding a hand to their chest in surprise. Before them stood Vega, her breathing heavy and laboured and brow drenched with sweat. As the two females got down from the mare's back, comforting hands were placed upon her neck and face, fruit and water appearing out of nowhere for the dehorned unicorn. For several long moments the company stared at Farryn and Oceana, shock and disbelief coursing through their systems. It was only when the two had finally finished tending to Vega, gentle words of praise and comfort whispered in her ears, did the dam finally break.

"Where in Mahal's name did you two go?!" Thorin growled, surging forward in a mass of anger and worry.

"The glen." Farryn's short reply did nothing to ease the King's mounting anger, his jaw becoming a hard line. Before he was able to interrogate the Addonexus further, Bilbo's rushed question was delivered.

"Is there no way round?"

Looking at him slightly puzzled, anger still lingering upon his face, it took Thorin a few moments to realise that the burglar was inquiring about Mirkwood. Even whilst he was reluctant to enter the foreboding forest, he knew there was no other choice. Time was limited as it was, and going around the forest would add on more days than they could afford.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf confirmed as he turned back to the forest. As the wizard nervously made his way into the forest, staff thudding gently upon the stone path, Thorin turned his attention back to the Addonexus before him, his anger increasing tenfold as he looked at her.

"What were you thinking disappearing like you did? Have you any idea how worried we all were? We thought you were dead, for Mahal's sake!" he thundered, his voice steadily rising to a shout that echoed across the open plains.

"But we're not, so there is no harm done, Master Oakenshield." Farryn replied, her expression blank as she stared the Dwarf King down. This only infuriated Thorin further, his eyes taking on a much darker hue than previously.

"That is beside the point, Miss Arrowstone! The point is, you shouldn't have left like you did! You are a part of this company and whether you like it or not, you are my responsibility. Therefore, you follow _my_ rules! You signed a contract-"

"No I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't sign a contract. Therefore I am not your responsibility, nor will I follow your rules. You may be the leader of this company and the King of Erebor, but you do not, I repeat, _do not_ have any say in what I do or don't do. Not now, not ever, so _back. Off_!"

With a final blazing glare Farryn stormed off, roughly pushing past the dwarf King as he stood there shell shocked. Never before had he been spoken to with such fury, especially not by someone who by status was beneath him. Feeling a fresh bout of rage course through him, Thorin found his hand shooting out and grasping the Addonexus' bicep tightly, whirling her back around to face him, her own expression one of outrage.

"_Never _speak to me like that again, Miss Arrowstone," Thorin growled, glaring into Farryn's stormy eyes. "You may not be under contract, but you are a part of this company whether you like it or not. If you want your share of the gold, then I suggest you learn your place."

To his surprise Farryn let out a mirthless chuckle, throwing her head back mockingly. When she finally turned her attention back to him, the hardness in her eyes was enough to send unwilling shivers down his spine.

"If you honestly think I'm here for a share of that blasted gold, you're further gone than I thought," she sneered, valiantly trying to wrench her arm from his iron grasp. "I came along for two reasons, neither of which concerned you or your gold. Now that one is no longer possible, only my obligation to Gandalf stands. So _I_ suggest you take your hand off of me before I do something I will greatly regret at a later date."

At the dangerous gleam that suddenly entered her eyes Thorin let go of her arm, anger still filling his bones. As he watched her storm off, he began to realise that almost every pair of eyes had been focused on the two arguing members, each one filled with apprehension and shock at the display. Oceana was the first to begin moving, dashing after the Addonexus as she stormed towards the entrance of the forest, reaching out for her hand to catch her attention.

As the two began to converse in their unknown language the company continued unsaddling the ponies, placing each pack heavily upon the grassy floor. Hardly anyone paid much attention to Bilbo as a strange look came upon his face, his small hand reaching to fiddle with something in his waistcoat pocket. As the flash of gold once again appeared out of his pocket, his head suddenly jerked up, a small gasp leaving his throat. Oceana and Farryn turned to him, concern ghosting across their faces as they observed the steadily paling Hobbit. However, before they could enquire further, Gandalf dashed out of the forest, a look of urgency upon his aged face.

"Not my horse! I need it!" he cried to Nori, who had just begun to unsaddle the dark horse on which Gandalf had ridden. The noise of confusion he made was soon drowned out by the thundering of the company's horses, who had chosen to depart without so much as a backward glance. Only Vega remained, her dark eyes surveying the company shrewdly before trotting towards Farryn and Oceana, nuzzling against the elder fondly.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo's words were filled with dread and disappointment.

"I would not do this unless I had to,"

A sudden feeling of impending doom fell upon the company, their crestfallen expressions enough to tell the wizard just how beneficial he had become to the quest. As Gandalf passed by Bilbo he suddenly stopped, observing him with a look of concern.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." he said, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I was going to tell you," Bilbo began, his voice cracking slightly. "I… found something in the Goblin tunnels."

At these words Farryn's heart seemed to stutter, thudding harder in her chest as she turned her attention to her old friend. There was something in the way Bilbo had declared his findings, something that set her on edge. It was almost as if he was steeling himself against delivering fell news.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked, worry now infusing with his curiosity as he regarded the Hobbit shrewdly. It seemed to take Bilbo a few moments to find his voice, hand once again reaching into his waistcoat pocket almost nervously. "What did you find?"

"My courage," Bilbo finally answered, his voice half an octave higher than normal. After another moment passed, Gandalf still staring at Bilbo inquisitively, the wizard smiled.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it,"

Quickly the wizard walked away, the thud of his staff almost mimicking the sounds of the quickly increasing raindrops, a cold wind beginning to pick up savagely.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," Gandalf continued. "Keep that map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

As he said those last words, a dark look was sent Thorin's way as the Dwarf King stared up at the wizard. Apprehensively Thorin turned to Balin, worry beginning to fill his eyes.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. It is for this very reason that you must follow Farryn through this dark wood."

"'Lead us astray'? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, his voice quiet and concerned.

"You must stay on the path! Do not leave it. If you do," Gandalf stared hard at the company. "You will never find it again."

With a final shout of warning Gandalf galloped off, a cloud of dust billowing in his wake. As the company watched him go, a sense of dread began to fill them, a feeling much akin to the ones felt when Oceana and Farryn were gone.

Come on," Thorin began, turning towards Mirkwood determinedly. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

One by one the company filed into the forest, the warm air of a late summer twilight dropping abruptly. Gently patting Vega on her hindquarters, Farryn whispered final words of encouragement and comfort to the mare, a tight feeling entering her chest as she watched Vega canter along, worried glances sent back at her. The feel of a warm hand in hers made her jump, eyes landing upon the small form of Bilbo, who was looking up at her fearfully. Sending an encouraging smile his way, she walked into the forest with her head held high, gratefully clutching Bilbo's hand as the darkness of the forest consumed them.

"It is our one chance to find the hidden door!" Thorin called out from the front of the company, his voice already sounding slightly distant as it bounced of off the greying trees.

"I thought Gandalf said for you to lead us Farryn?" Bilbo murmured, glancing up at the Addonexus next to him.

It would seem that another member of the company thought the same, as before she could respond, Farryn found herself beckoned to the front of the company, each member staring at her expectantly. Refusing to let go of Bilbo's hand, she dragged him to the front along with herself, ignoring his feeble protests as they ventured further into the dark land.

"Now lassie, I must warn ye'," Balin began as Farryn reached the head of the company. "Whilst ye' may be half-elf, this forest may still try t' trick ye'. So whatever you do, do not listen to us. If we try to go off in another direction, don't be afraid t' drag us back kicking and screaming."

"I'll try my best, Master Balin," Farryn smiled, the easiness of it not quite reaching her eyes.

For what could have been several minutes or several hours, the company followed the path, unease growing within them faster than Smaug could fly. At times, it seemed as though the path had been lost, the stones that set it out disappearing under the autumn leaves that had fallen. But surprisingly, even Thorin put his trust in Farryn, an expression of displeasure reflecting his inner thoughts.

On and on they trekked, each moment that passed in the forest causing darker and darker feeling to surface, even the most chipper of members feeling the effects of the toxic fumes. Each member was so lost in either his or her thoughts that when Farryn stopped suddenly, her grip upon Bilbo's hand tightening further, they all bumped into one another, exclamations of shock and pain echoing loudly. As the company righted themselves, shouts of "What's going on" and "What's happening" carried forward. But they got no response.

Staring down at the leafy floor, Farryn took a deep breath and sent a gust of wind ahead of her, clearing the path straight ahead of her of leaves and debris. Just as she was about to do the same to the one on her left, Thorin stomped forward, pushing through Bilbo and Farryn's outstretched hands and moving the leaves carelessly as he searched for the stones.

"The path turns this way!" he called back to the company, making his way down his discovered path.

"Thorin, wait! We don't know for certain if that is the path!" Bilbo called after him, catching his arm, which was swiftly jerked away angrily.

"Aye Thorin, the lad is right," Balin stated, coming to a stop next to the Prince-in-Exile.

"It's obviously this way; can you not see the stones?" Thorin growled, eyes blazing as he stared at each member of the company.

"Yes, but the stones also go this way. Elves aren't stupid, Master Oakenshield," Farryn began, her hand absentmindedly resting upon her dagger. "The aim of this path is to trick those who come upon it, not to lead them to safety. So obviously, there will be trick paths to lead us astray-"

"Miss Arrowstone, I am the leader of this company, and I say we go this way. Come on,"

Without another word he continued down his path, blatantly ignoring the quiet protests of the company. Uneasily they passed the Addonexus and her path, each sending apologetic looks her way and wistful looks at her discovery. Sighing heavily, Farryn took Bilbo's hand once more, her own feeling of worry and desperation rising once more.

* * *

><p>Never before had Bilbo felt like this. As the days blurred together in the deep forest of Mirkwood, the feeling of fear and sorrow grew larger and larger, spreading through him like a malicious disease. His breathing became laboured and muscles heavy, sweat beading upon his forehead at a near constant rate. At some points, he was sure he was going to suffocate, his lungs constricting painfully and heartbeat thudding dully in his chest.<p>

Whilst this feeling was horrid, there was nothing worse than the nights. Every night, each member huddled close to one another, the eerie feeling of being watch intensifying as the darkness grew. They swapped watch more often than usual, no member wishing to spend longer than necessary awake in Mirkwood. It finally seemed like the forest was getting to each and every one of them, turning them into something they weren't. Turning them into something they despised.

"I can't handle any more of this," Bombur suddenly exclaimed one night as they settled down for camp. "We have little food, little water, no fire and no idea where we're going!"

"Enough o' tha', Bombur. We're all trying our best, but there's lil' we can do. Other than follow the path, tha' is." Bofur chimed, trying his best to be his usual self. It was clear that the effort took much out of him though, for his face fell almost immediately after he spoke.

It seemed that there was little anyone could do, apart from follow the path. As each member took it in turns to lead, it became clear as to just how much of an effect the forest had on each of them. After what felt like an age walking on a particularly dark day, the company stopped abruptly, confusion breaking through the mounting desperation shared.

"Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, panic lacing his words.

"The path, it's disappeared."

"What's going on?" Dwalin called out beside Farryn, dark eyebrows drawn in annoyance and concern. Glancing at him quickly, Farryn saw the underlying panic that lay there, disguised well beneath his gruff mutterings.

"We've lost the path!"

At Oin's dismayed shout, the company's despair rose like a tidal wave, the prospect of being lost in the Mirkwood forest terrifying and nauseating.

"Find it," Thorin commanded. "All of you, look. Look for the path!"

"As if that'll do any good," Farryn muttered, glaring down at the leafy floor angrily.

"The lass has a point, Thorin. You heard what Gandalf said; once the path has been lost, it can never be found again." Balin called out to Thorin, coming to a stop beside the Addonexus. Slowly, Thorin turned to his advisor, a dark look stretching across his face.

"I said, find it."

At Thorin's low growl, the company scrambled, each taking a different path through the trees to find the Elven Path. But it was obviously to no avail. If anything, the company became more lost, the forest twisting and turning in a series of knots and spirals. It seemed that whilst every tree seemed different and unfamiliar, there was a sense of recognition with each one, the toxins within the forest blurring their vision and distorting their memories.

"I don't remember this bit." Balin shouted to Thorin as he walked around a stone bend. "None of it's familiar."

"It's got to be here," Dori groaned from just ahead of him, ducking under the outcrop of rock before them.

"What hour is it?" Thorin groaned, his voice echoing strangely through the trees.

"I do not know. I do not even know what day it is." Dwalin replied, his voice low as he surveyed their surroundings desperately. Hearing a quiet moan from behind him, he turned to find Farryn slumped upon the ground next to Bilbo, her head between her knees and breathing shallow. It seemed that neither Oceana nor Bilbo were in much of a better state, their skin unnaturally pale and clammy, their own breathing laboured and weak.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!"

Ignoring Thorin's plight, Dwalin made his way towards the Addonexus, who made no indication that she had heard either Dwalin or Thorin. Crouching down next to her, the warrior placed a heavy hand upon her shoulder to alert her to his presence.

"Are you alright, lassie?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle as Farryn looked up at him.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," she murmured, resting her head back upon her knees with a small groan. Bilbo, who had not appeared to have noticed Dwalin's presence, reached a hand out a plucked at the webs that coated the tree he sat next to. As the ripple of movement coursed along the web's expanse, intrigue rose in him. Plucking it again, his sharp ears followed the noise as it travelled through the forest, a seed of dread blooming in his stomach.

"Thorin, we have a problem." Fili suddenly called out panicked, a slight strain in his voice as it carried across the area.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Oceana. She's freaking out over here, I don't know what to do!"

Faster than Dwalin expected, Farryn stood unsteadily, stumbling slightly as she rushed down to Oceana. Gathering the young girl in her arms, she gently stroked her hair as Oceana's breathing became more and more shallow, light eyes clenched shut as she attempted to breathe deeply.

"It's okay, _sirene_, I'm here. I'm here sweetheart, everything will be okay. Is there anything I can do for you? What do you need?" Farryn asked softly, running her fingers through Oceana's curls.

"I just – I need – I – I – Ugh! I just need to get out of here, I can't… I can't breathe!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It'll be okay, I'll be here until it's over. It'll be over soon."

Gently leading the young girl away, Farryn sent Fili a look that plainly said '_I'll tell you later_'. As the company began to gather back up upon the rocky outcrop, they watched as Farryn began to sing into Oceana's ear, her arms wrapping around the smaller girl's frame tightly.

"Give them their privacy, for pity's sake," Oin suddenly growled, a deep frown on his face as he glared at each member of the company.

"What happened, Oin?" Fili asked, worriedly staring after the two females.

"I believe the young lass had what the Men call a panic attack."

At the dwarves' look of confusion Oin sighed and said something in Khudzul, to which most members let out noises of comprehension. Just as Fili was about to enquire further Farryn and Oceana appeared, both slightly shaky and tired but seemingly better. After a few quiet words in their flowing language, the two joined the company once more, Farryn's arm still protectively around Oceana's shoulders.

"What are we going to do now, Thorin?"

At Kili's words the company turned their attention to their leader, awaiting his instruction nervously. It took Thorin a few moments, azure eyes staring at each member of the company searchingly, almost as though weighing up his options given the state of them.

"We have to find the path. It's the only way we can get out of here. Come on," he ordered, making his way down the rocky ledge carefully. Fili, who had caught up to the two females, handed Oceana her bow, quiver and pack all of which she had removed a few minutes ago. Smiling up at him gently, Oceana slipped the items back on, her breathing still slightly heavier than normal. Nodding her head towards him, Farryn ran one final hand over Oceana's curls and sent her forward with Fili, nervously watching her go.

"Wha' was tha' all about, lass?" Dwalin asked, finding his place next to the Addonexus once more.

"It's hard to explain," Farryn sighed, weakly pushing her hair out of her face as the adrenaline began to fade from her body, her previous state beginning to return. "It's something she's suffered from for years. In fact, we all have."

"Wha' do yeh mean?"

"Pretty much everyone in our family suffers with issues with anxiety. Not surprising, considering everything we've been through in our lifetimes."

"Aye, tha' I comple'ely understand,"

For many more hours the company walked, their muscles becoming heavier and heavier with each step. Once again, different leaders were delegated, each only leading for roughly an hour before swapping, ensuring that few mistakes were made. However, it soon became clear just how deceptive the forest truly was.

"Look," Dori uttered after several hours, reaching out to pluck an ornate leather pouch from Ori's hands. "A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less," Bofur stared in wonder at the pouch in Dori's hands. "This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours. Do you understand?" Bilbo sighed, walking over to the Dwarf exasperatedly. "We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We are not lost," Thorin scoffed from up ahead of them. "We keep heading east."

"And exactly which way is east, Master Oakenshield?" came the weakened words of Farryn as she leant heavily against a tree, unaware of the worried glances sent her way by Dwalin.

"There's no telling; we've lost the sun!" Oin cried, throwing a hand up into the air in exclamation.

As the dwarves' protests and words of indignation became louder and louder, a soft voice cut through the shouts, catching the attention of both Farryn and Oceana, who stared at the Halfling in wonder at his words.

"Up there. We need to get above the canopy."

But Bilbo's words were lost upon the dwarves of the company, the bitterness and anger felt towards the forest around them bursting forth. Oceana was pulled to safety as Ori began to shove Fili away from him, an uncharacteristically dark glare upon his face as he looked at the blonde Prince.

Frowning heavily, Farryn began to make her way towards the edge of the fray, groaning at the disorienting dizziness that suddenly swept over her as she tried to move. Swaying slightly, her hand suddenly met the soft fur of a coat, which she desperately grabbed to try to steady herself. Feeling a large warm hand press against her upper back, she leant into it gratefully, words of thanks falling from her lips as she looked up at her support. As Thorin's majestically concerned face swam into view, Farryn was about to pull back slightly when a cold shiver ran down her spine.

Looking up at the canopy above her, an uneasy feeling swept over her as fell voices began to fill the air, quiet clipping noises punctuating each undistinguishable word. Following her gaze, Thorin too stared around him, feeling more alert than ever before.

"What was that?" he suddenly whispered, staring into the darkness of the forest around them. Feeling Farryn's hand tighten on his coat he looked at her, surprised to find a look of panic and fear cross her face.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he shouted, subconsciously bringing Farryn slightly closer to him. "We're being watched."

As the company too began to stare around them nervously, Farryn looked up at Thorin, fear beginning to fill her bones as the reality of their situation began to hit.

"Thorin, what are we gonna do?" she whispered, catching his attention almost immediately. Swallowing hard the Dwarf King looked down at Farryn, the need to protect the woman before him growing stronger than before.

"Master Baggins," he called, catching the attention of the Halfling. "Do you think you would be able to get above the canopy?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so. I'll need to find a good tree." Bilbo replied, eyeing each tree respectively.

"Once you've found one, you'll need to climb to the very top, above the canopy. Tell us what you see,"

With a firm nod of the head, Bilbo gingerly made his way towards a thick trunk, running a hand across the nooks and crannies in the grey bark. Glancing back nervously at Farryn, who sent him an encouraging smile, he placed one hairy foot onto the trunk and began to climb, grunts of effort escaping his throat as he ventured higher and higher.

Watching him go, Farryn felt a sudden rush of jealousy run through her, the idea of sunlight and a fresh breeze most ideal to her. Just as she was about to enquire about any other climbing opportunities, a deep sense of foreboding fell upon her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Thorin, feeling her stiffen under his hand, glanced at her worriedly before the sounds of heavy footsteps and clicking was heard.

Pushing her behind him he drew Orcrist from its sheath, relishing in the way the blade still shone even in the dull light. Hearing the sounds of weapons being drawn behind him, Thorin stood tall, eyes trained upon the source of the noises. Louder and closer the sounds got, the clicking becoming more rapid as time went on. Just when Thorin thought it couldn't get any worse, somehow it did.

From the depths of the forest came a huge spider, its dark eyes glittering wickedly as it observed its potential prey. Eight long legs sprouted from the colossal black body, each as thick and hairy as Bombur's neck. Dastardly sharp pincers clicked together eagerly as the spider inched its way forward, almost as though it was testing the waters.

"Don't move," he heard Bofur whisper from behind him, the sound of it carrying across the area.

"Farryn, shoot it," Thorin growled, holding Orcrist even higher than before, eyes trained on the spiders eight. Rather than hearing the familiar twang of bowstring coming to the rescue, he heard nothing but a quiet whimper.

Whipping his head around to look for the source of the noise, he was shocked to find it was Farryn herself who did so. Her icy blue eyes were wide with terror, her skin turning even paler, body becoming completely rigid. Her chest was heaving with short panicked breaths, eyes locked upon the beast before them. Never before had he seen her in such fear, her normally still frame now trembling like a leaf.

A snarl from ahead of him grabbed his attention, the arachnid before them finally getting tired of waiting. With a savage growl of his own, Thorin leapt forward, cutting the beast down in less than a second. All at once the spiders began to attack, the death of their kin sending them into a flurry of rage. Over and over again Thorin slashed and cut, the screams of the spiders like music to his ears. Chancing a quick look back at the Addonexus, he was horrified to find her slumped on the ground, deep pincer marks on her shoulder. Before he could move towards her, a burning pain erupted in his back, a cry leaving his throat. Then, faster than he would have thought possible, blackness swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is! Chapter 13 of Arrowstone, whoop whoop! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the others; I've tried to add a bit more action in there, and a bit more Thorin/Farryn interaction to spice things up a bit! I hope you've all had a good week, and I'll see you next time! **

**P.S: In regards to Oceana's panic attack, I wanted to add something like that to the story, because in reality, it is something that probably would have affected Farryn and her family more than they would like to admit. It is something I'm a bit familiar with, because I do suffer from a bit of anxiety, but seeing as it is something I and a lot of people do have to deal with on a regular basis, it isn't something that I wanted to make a huge spectacle about. I hope I wrote the attack okay, and if there are any more tips anyone can give me on putting this into writing, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you, and I love you all! **

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Jesus Christ. This chapter was hard. But it is certainly eventful! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, favourites and follows for this story – it's insane to think that something that was such a small idea has just blossomed into this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you down the bottom!**

**TW: Mentions of torture and death at the end of the chapter!**

**Giselle**

* * *

><p>Higher and higher Bilbo climbed, panting heavily with each movement he made. If possible, his head was becoming fuzzier, eyes drooping wearily as he got closer to the canopy. After what felt like an age he finally broke through, a relieved sigh leaving his lips as his mind cleared almost completely.<p>

Opening his eyes the Hobbit stared around him, marvelling at the sight of the world before him. In a sudden flurry, multitudes of cerulean butterflies flew from the trees, eliciting a joyous laugh from Bilbo as he watched them go. The setting sun quenched his yearning for warmth, the soft breeze ruffling his dirty locks pleasantly. After a few moments of relishing Bilbo remembered the aim of his climb, and called down into the forest.

"I- I can see a lake! And a river," he cried, pushing aside a particularly leafy branch. "And the Lonely Mountain; we're almost there!"

After a few moments of waiting, Bilbo glanced back down into the murky forest, slightly puzzled as to why there was no response.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go!"

But he still got no reply. Nervousness began to bloom inside his chest as the silence grew longer and longer, the normally vivacious company quiet. The only sound that came from below him was the sharp snapping of branches, the crack of them echoing unpleasantly through the forest.

"Hello?" he called uncertainly, gazing back out towards the orange tinged lake, the red leaves of autumn shaking jerkily. This was not a shake caused by the rippling fall breeze. No, this was something different; something more dangerous.

"Hello." the fear in Bilbo's voice increased tenfold as the snapping and cracking got closer and closer to his perch, a nervous frown descending upon his face. Reluctantly he disappeared back below the canopy, searching for the source of the sharp sounds. However, as he went to move, he found himself stuck, a sticky web coating his furry feet. As the realisation dawned upon him, Bilbo felt himself start to slip off of his branch, the ground below him seeming further down than before.

"Oh, no. Oh, come on!" he shouted as he broke free of the web, tumbling from the branch as he did so. Over and over again, he impacted hard with the branch below him, the hard wood of it knocking the breath straight out of him, bruises blossoming upon his soft skin. At long last, his hand grasped onto the wood, his grip almost immediately slipping due to the webs coating both his hand and the branch.

As he hung there, heart racing a mile a minute, a dark shape appeared through the translucent wall. All too soon, the gleaming eyes of the arachnid drew closer and closer, a hungry shine in them as they observed the plump Hobbit. Just as it began to move closer, Bilbo realised what he was holding. As the monster let out a bloodthirsty roar, Bilbo let out his own scream, releasing the now identified leg of the arachnid.

This fall was shorter than expected, and softer. With a sticky thud, Bilbo landed upon a thick blanket of web, the velvet of his jacket glued instantly. Valiantly he struggled, letting out terrified yells the entire time as the spider got closer, venom leaking from its pincers. With long front legs, it grasped the web he was caught in and spun it furiously, wrapping the Hobbit good and tight within the chamber. All too quickly Bilbo's world spun around him, the dizzying nausea from earlier returning faster than he would have liked. Then, his world went black.

* * *

><p>When Bilbo finally awoke after what felt like hours, the first thing he saw through his sticky cage was the dark body of the spider, the long pincers gleaming in the muted light of Mirkwood. Calming his rapid breathing, Bilbo clutched hard onto his small sword, thanking the Valar for the small victory. As the spider stepped further over him to get a better grip, Bilbo struck.<p>

Thrusting his sword upwards, he buried it into the beast's belly, relishing the screeches that fell from it. With a loud grunt he shoved it to the side, tossing the heavy carcass over the thick branch onto the forest floor, the cracking impact of the body music to his ears. Rapidly, he began to rip through the web body bag he was trapped in, a disgusted expression upon his face as he did so. That's when he realised just what a predicament they had gotten themselves into.

As he stood upon the thick branch, he watched as dozens of spiders darted through the web maze, jostling small, Dwarf-sized bundles as they did so, eagerly clicking their pincers together as though waiting for a special treat. Darting behind a nearby tree trunk, his heart flew into his throat as the sounds of an approaching spider grew louder. Thankfully it passed without a second glance, too preoccupied with the 14 bundles dotted through the air.

Plunging his hand into his waistcoat pocket Bilbo fumbled for a moment, drawing the ring out from within its depths eagerly. Without a moment's hesitation he slipped it on, the warm energy from the band almost burning him from the inside out. All at once, the world around him changed. Grey tones filled the landscape, strange echoes of trees and spiders running around him, their voices raspy and cold.

"_Kill them! Kill them!_" he heard from a few feet away. "_Eat them now, while their blood is running!_"

"_Their hide is tough, but there's good juice inside,_" another said eagerly.

"_Stick it again, stick it again! Finish it off!_"

A series of cries filled the air as the bundle in question began to kick and squirm, terror radiating off of it like light off of a candle.

"_The meat is alive and kicking!_"

"_Kill him, kill him now! Let us feast!_"

At the sounds of Gloin's frightful grunts and cries, Bilbo rose, his sword held aloft the way Dwalin had shown him. Ducking quickly at the sounds of another approaching spider, the words, "Feast!" leaving its mouth as it passed over him, Bilbo crept forward, careful not to jostle the branch too much. Not that the spider would have noticed. They were too busy clamouring for fresh meat.

Spotting a small stick just ahead of him, Bilbo grabbed it, throwing it as hard as he could in the opposite direction of Gloin. The dull smack of wood upon wood was not as loud as he had hoped, but it had certainly done the trick.

"_What is it? What is it?_" the spiders cried, their feast momentarily forgotten. All at once the spiders followed the noise, the curiosity of its source enough to tempt them from their current catch. However, one spider wasn't to be fooled.

Descending down upon Bombur, whose ginger moustache was clear even through the web, the spider toyed with the Dwarf for a moment, prodding and poking the bundle excitedly.

"_Fat and juicy_," it growled, pincers clicking together rapidly as Bombur's screams of fright echoed through the fading sunlight. "_Just a little taste._"

Snapping the string that held the Dwarf aloft, the spider towered over Bombur's frozen frame as it lay upon a web canopy just below him. Just as the arachnid was about to plunge its pincers into the Dwarf, Bilbo struck, sound of his sword making contact with the spiders back sounding muffled. But even through the haze that surrounded him, the sound of the spiders pained shrieks and hisses were loud and clear.

Over and over again he swung his sword, slashing and hacking at limbs and body, never once relenting. With each swing the spider's anger grew, the attack confusing and aggravating it greatly.

"_Curse it! Where is it?! Where is it?!_" it shrieked, lunging forward blindly. In a moment of triumph, Bilbo removed the ring, a strange look of excited glee upon his small face.

"Here," he whispered, holding his ring up proudly for a moment before lunging forward again, thrusting his sword between the spider's two rows of eyes.

"_It stings!_" the spider screamed desperately. "_It stings!_"

Pushing the spider over the edge of the branch, watching the way it almost gracefully spun in mid-air to face upwards, Bilbo felt a bubble of pride burst within him. He, _he_ had defeated that thing without any help from the others!

"Sting," he panted, holding his sword up in front of him with pride. "That's a good name! Sting."

Rushing towards the dangling company, Bilbo began to hack away at the webbed bundles, tearing through the ropes that held them aloft and the barriers that blocked their descent to the ground. Below him, he began to hear the grunts and groans of the company as they hit the forest floor, disgust and annoyance clear in every one.

"You alright there, Bofur?" he heard Gloin asked over the commotion.

"I'm all right!"

"Get it off of me!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,"

Startled Bilbo stared down into the heap of web, trying to locate the sound of the near hysterical cries. Finally, it became apparent that it was Farryn who had uttered the panicked words, her nimble frame shaking like a baby deer on ice as she scrambled up, desperately pulling at the webs that covered her. A look of sheer terror was upon her face as she backed away slightly, still frantically removing the delicate silver strands that clung to her.

Placing both hands over her mouth, it became clear to Bilbo that Farryn was desperately trying to hold back tears, her icy eyes steadily becoming brighter as she backed further away before finally coming to a stop at a nearby tree. There, she sunk down onto the forest floor, drawing her knees up to her chest, hands still over her mouth, eyes now closed and body still trembling. Still she uttered the words she said before over and over again, though now they were mere whispers, muffled slightly by her hands.

"Where's Bilbo?!"

At Bofur's panicked question Bilbo called out to them, forgetting that as none of them were yet free, he wouldn't be seen. However, just as he finished his sentence, the roar of an arachnid sounded below him as the beast lunged at him, a cry of his own escaping his lips as the two fell hard onto the branch he stood upon. Quickly, Bilbo plunged Sting into the spider's belly, but as it fell, its legs curled beneath it, trapping the Hobbit and taking him along with it to the forest floor below.

But none of this had been witnessed by the company as they broke free of their confinements, each one far too busy removing both themselves and their companions from the sticky gauzes. As Thorin shot up, a furious scowl upon his face, he glared around at the company, eyeing each member as they gathered in small groups.

"Come on, let us get out of this fell place!" he growled, motioning for the company to begin moving forwards. However as each member passed his frown deepened, his eyes not catching the shock of blonde curls he had become so used to. Spinning around, it took the Dwarf King a few moments to notice the small ball which was Farryn, who was still pressed up against the tree as if her life depended upon it.

Making his way towards her swiftly, a bubble of worry bloomed in the pit of his stomach as he caught sight of the Addonexus' terror filled body, noting how tightly she had curled into herself. Crouching down next to her, Thorin's frown of displeasure turned to one of concern.

"Lass, are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle. Rather than replying, Farryn just shook her head, eyes still tightly screwed shut. Sighing slightly, Thorin stared after the company, noting with a twinge of both annoyance and gratitude that they had stopped, uneasily waiting for the pair to follow.

"Farryn, we have to move. Come on."

Standing, Thorin held a hand out for the Addonexus to grab, gingerly watching the way she tried to calm her breathing, light eyes finally opening to look at him. With a trembling hand Farryn grasped a hold of his, a jolt of electricity running through them as their hands touched. Pulling her up with ease, Thorin tightened his hand around hers, briefly marvelling at the way it was practically swallowed by his own, and yet still fit perfectly.

However, that train of thought soon came to a halt as the sound of clacking and clicking began to grow above them. Slowly the company looked up, dread filling them as the sight of the oncoming swarm cast shadows upon their faces.

"GO!" Thorin roared, sprinting forwards without a second thought, dragging Farryn with him. Withdrawing Orcist from its sheath he held it out in front of him, hearing the rest of the company do the same with their own weapons. But it seemed that no matter how fast they could run, fighting the spiders was inevitable as the swarm descended upon them.

Wildly swinging Orcist at an oncoming spider, Thorin tightened his hold upon Farryn's hand, pulling her behind him as he lashed out again at another offending arachnid. When Farryn's hand suddenly when cold in his, he looked around, startled by the sight of the red hot flames flowing from Farryn's right hand as it slashed through the air, burning multiple spiders in its wake.

"Thorin! Get 'im!" Dwalin suddenly shouted, jumping onto the stomach of a particularly fat spider. As the warrior delivered hard punches to the spider's face, Kili was grabbed from behind, fear alive upon his young face.

"Fili!" he screamed, struggling against the spider's grip. Without a second thought, Farryn sent a stream of fire towards the pair, catching the spider in the face as Kili yelped in shock. As the spider leapt back in pain Fili swooped in, slicing off one of the spiders limbs whilst Kili stabbed it in the throat.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted, running towards an opening in the tree wall. Without a second look back, the company ran for their lives, the echoing clatters of the swarm's footfalls enough to send even the mightiest warrior running.

"Come on! Keep up!" Dwalin roared, glancing behind him at the shouts of the latter company.

"We're clear!"

But no sooner had Thorin spoken did a mighty arachnid drop from the branches above, its sharp pincers gleaming in the filtering moonlight. Farryn, who had stumbled ahead of Thorin slightly when he'd spun around to check their surroundings, suddenly found herself both pulled and pushed back behind Thorin, her already shallow breaths becoming far more laboured in fear.

Just as the spider reared up on its hind legs, a fierce roar leaving its throat, something else caught Thorin's attention. For up in the trees the faint sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed through the forest, lithe footsteps upon bark resonating through the trees. As the company watched, a blonde elf swung his way down a spider's web, landing upon another before sliding down the slopes before them. Much like Farryn would have done, the elf slid underneath the belly of the beast, slicing its stomach open in a single motion. Before he could react fast enough, Thorin found himself staring into the point of an arrow, the sound of bows being drawn mimicked around the company.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," the blonde elf sneered, drawing his arrow further back as Thorin raised his chin defiantly. As more and more elves surrounded the company, a loud scream was suddenly heard in the distance.

"Kili!" screamed Fili, making a move to run towards his brother. But the arrows directed at his face stopped him in his tracks. As Kili's yells abruptly stopped, a worried tremor ran through the company, each member exchanging equally concerned looks for the youngest Durin.

"Search them!" the blonde elf ordered, the sounds of Elvish beginning to fill the air.

Glaring ferociously at an approaching elf, Thorin begrudgingly placed Orcist into their outstretched hand, silently seething at the presence of the Elves. When he felt Farryn's hand begin to pull away from his own, he nearly let out a growl, whipping his head around to see what prompted the action. Seeing that the Addonexus was reluctantly handing over her bow to a dark hair tree-shagger, his blood boiled at the curious look being sent her way as he released her hand.

"B'ey! Give it back! Tha's private!" Gloin demanded from across the company, a creaking of hinges following the protest.

"Who is this? Your brother?" the blonde elf from earlier inquired, staring down at Gloin with contempt.

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?"

At that statement, the dwarves surrounding Gloin gave angry shouts, glaring at the elf with fire in their eyes.

"Tha's ma wee lad, Gimli." Gloin stated, a glare of his own directed at the blonde elf, who in turn raised an eyebrow in repulsion. Stepping away from Gloin he made his way towards an auburn female, the two beginning to converse in Elvish, much to the company's displeasure.

"Farryn, what are they saying?" Thorin whispered to the Addonexus, her aggravated sighs almost drowning out his words as she handed over her thigh daggers.

"He just asked if the spiders are dead," she murmured back, glaring hard at the elf who began to question her. "Apparently they all are, but they're growing bolder. More will come,"

Just as she was about to continue, an indignant cry left her lips as the dark hair elf grabbed a hold of her injured shoulder, brandishing her holster in front of her face.

"Hand it over," the elf said in his silken voice, glaring down at Farryn with a mix of intrigue and annoyance.

"Hand what over?"

"Your dagger," he sighed, raising an eyebrow exasperatedly. Frowning, Thorin glanced at the holster, noting how one was missing from the holster.

"I don't know where it is; I lost it a while back," Farryn said, staring up at the elf with a thoughtful expression. "It might be somewhere in Rohan, if you would like to go look for me."

Rolling his eyes, the elf stared hard at Farryn, scrutinizing her form as he looked for any obvious signs of hidden weapons. Finally, he stepped back towards the blonde elf, eyes still narrowed suspiciously. Once the elf had turned his back, Thorin nudged Farryn, eyebrows raised in a silent question. When all he got was a small wink from the still slightly trembling Addonexus, he smirked, turning his gaze back to the elves before them, watching as the elf who had taken his sword handed it to the blonde elf, who in turn scrutinised it with a mixture of pride and awe.

"Did tha' elf jus' say 'Legolas'?" Dwalin suddenly muttered, a mutinous expression upon his face as 'Legolas' continued to stare at Orcist.

"Legolas? As in the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas?" Oceana suddenly piped up, struggling to see over the heads of the company.

"I don't know of any other Legolas, _âzyungâl_." Fili's reply was direct but soft, still managing to carry across the company despite his low volume. Eyes flashing towards his eldest nephew, Thorin was about to scold the dwarf when he once again felt Farryn stiffen behind him, a hand coming to rest upon the back of his coat. Just as he reached back and grasped it with his own, Legolas began to speak in Elvish, the sound of it putting a snarl on even Bofur's face.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade," Farryn suddenly whispered in his ear, causing him to jump slightly as she translated the words, "Forged by my kin."

"Where did you get this?" inquired Legolas, a dark expression crossing his perfect features.

"It was given to me," Thorin stated slowly, almost growling out the words. In an instant, the sharp point of Orcist was directed at Thorin's face, mere inches from his long nose. A collective gasp issued from the company, guttural threats muttered in anger and fear. Farryn herself started forward slightly as though meaning to put herself in between the two, her other hand coming to rest upon Thorin's arm.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," spat Legolas, a deep sneer coating his face. As his eyes flickered to Thorin's right, curiosity bloomed in his eyes as he caught sight of Farryn. Now pointing the tip of the sword in her direction, it took nearly all of Thorin's self-control not to lash out at the Prince. From behind him he heard Dwalin's teeth gnash and his knuckles crack, sure signs that the warrior holding back just as much as he.

"What is this, then? Too tall to be a Hobbit; far too short for an Elf; certainly not a daughter of Man. And most definitely not a dwarf," even leaning down slightly, Legolas still towered over Farryn, who was biting her tongue hard to keep her cool. "What are you then, girl? Speak!"

Before the Addonexus had time to reply, the dark haired elf who had taken her weapons stepped forward, whispering in Elvish to Legolas, dark eyes trained on Farryn as he spoke. At once, a comprehending look spread across Legolas' face, eyebrow quirked in what appeared to be disbelief. Swinging Orcist out to the side, almost catching both Farryn and Thorin in the process, Legolas barked an order in Elvish to the surrounding elves.

Instantly the elves sprang into action, pushing the dwarves roughly through the forest trail. Feeling Farryn's hand grip his harder, Thorin turned to look at her, frowning deeply at the fear that was present in her expression and breathing pattern. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he brought his hands up to cup her face, one hand still grasping her own.

"Are you alright, _ghivashel_?" he asked, no longer screening what was coming out of his mouth as her other hand gripped his forearm, her head shaking jerkily. Even with her frightened state of mind, her eyes still narrowed in confusion at the foreign word that tumbled from his lips, making a mental note to ask what it meant later.

"These are the elves of Mirkwood, Thorin. Do you know what they do to people like Oceana and I?" Farryn whispered, eyes darting towards the nearby elves nervously. At the shake of his head, she sighed shakily, looking up at him.

"They do the things one can only imagine in their very worst nightmares. If they find out what we are-" she broke off suddenly, a lump forming in her throat suddenly. Before Thorin had the chance to reply, or do anything really, Bofur's panicked question cut through the dense air.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

At this, Thorin blanched in horror, whipping his head around to search for the Halfling, but to no avail. Cursing darkly under his breath, he ran through the events that had just occurred, trying to pinpoint the exact time and place Bilbo was lost. With a groan, he realised they had lost him back at the centre of the webbed maze when they were still freeing themselves from their cages.

A sudden shove to his shoulder caused him to stumble slightly, breaking him out of his reverie. Glaring darkly at the elf towering above him, he pulled Farryn along the trail behind, muttering under his breath in Khudzul.

As the company were lead through the murky forest before them, it wasn't long before a few streams of sunlight were seen, bringing forth relief from even the dwarves, who much preferred the dark coolness of mountains and mines. Not that they let that show of course, glaring up at the elves with as much venom as they could muster.

When they finally broke through to a wide stone walkway, it took must self-control not to gape at the architecture of the halls of Mirkwood, the stone pillars carved in such a way to resemble the trees surrounding them, stone vines spreading across the doorways and arches. As they once again entered darkness, more Elvish was heard, an order being sent to the guards to close the gate.

Pushing the company along sharply, it seemed that the elves took great pleasure in their growls and shouts of annoyance, looking down at them with what only could be described as a mixture of disgust and contempt. Further and further down they were lead, across stone beams and wooden walkways, each one as winding and wide as the next.

Soon enough, they found themselves in the dungeons of Mirkwood, the air cold and damp despite the numerous lamps that were situated upon the walls. One by one the company were shoved into separate cells, spread out across the many platforms and ledges.

"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!" Dwalin roared as a brunette elf shoved him into a cell, slamming the door shut as he went.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Gloin demanded, banging hard upon the metal bars.

"Get off me!"

"Oi, watch it!"

From across the company, Fili sighed resignedly as yet another dagger was taken off of his person, vehemently glaring up at the elf in question. Kili glanced at his brother, hope suddenly sparking in his eyes as he looked at the red headed elf before him.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." he smirked.

"Or nothing."

With that the female elf closed the cell door sharply, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired prince as she walked away. Raising an eyebrow of her own, Farryn looked down at Kili in amusement at the lovesick expression upon his face as he watched the elf go. But that love soon turned to annoyance as Legolas too stared after the now identified Tauriel, before turning to Kili and giving him a dangerous glare.

As he left the dungeons, there was a moment of peace before all hell seemed to break loose. Over and over again metal clangs rang through the vast cell block, grunts of effort and shouts of rage issuing from the company as they attempted to break down the cell doors.

"Leave it! There's no way out! This is no Orc dungeon," Balin yelled, leaning heavily upon a wall. "These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

Groaning in frustration, Farryn turned to look at Oceana, whose wide green eyes were alive with worry and fear. Thanking the Valar that the two of them were placed into the same cell, she gathered the young girl into her arms, gently stroking her hair as Oceana shook. Yavanna knows they needed each other now more than ever.

They didn't know how long they stood there for. It could have been a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours. But neither one of them cared all that much, for the past few days had taken a toll on them both. A sudden banging on the cell door caught the two females' attention, confusion painting their faces at the sight of Legolas.

"You," he ordered, pointing a finger at Farryn. "Come with me. The king wishes to see you."

At this, Farryn blanched slightly and released Oceana nervously. Noticing Legolas' smirk, she cleared her throat and straightened her dirtied white blouse, tossing her hair back confidently.

"Lead the way," she said, looking the elf dead in the eyes. Raising his eyebrow, Legolas unlocked the door and reached in to grasp Farryn's bicep, to which she let out a small noise of annoyance. Slamming the door shut again, he made sure to lock it before leading her further down the dungeon block, catching the attention of the imprisoned dwarves.

"Oi! Where d'yeh think your takin' 'er?" Dwalin shouted from his cell, pressing himself flat against the bars to watch the two pass.

"That is none of your concern, _dwarf_," Legolas sneered, glaring harshly at the warrior as he passed. Sending him a worried but reassuring smile, Farryn focused her attention on not tripping over her own feet, the speed at which Legolas was travelling making it difficult for her to keep up, due to her smaller stature.

"Hey," she cried as she was drug down one of the stone staircases roughly, wincing as the dagger hidden in her chest binding cut into her flesh. "Would it kill you to a bit more careful? As much as you may like it, I don't really fancy falling to my death today,"

To her amusement, Legolas sent a withering glare her way, jerking her along harder than before. Growling slightly under her breath, confusion crossed her face when she caught sight of Thorin standing just ahead, two guards flanking his sides. A look of deep fury was upon his face as he glared up at the two guards, but that fury soon turned to confusion when Farryn came into view.

Before either had the chance to question the other's presence, the two were dragged through to the halls of Mirkwood, apprehension and worry plaguing their thoughts as the air around them became warmer and lighter. As the small group approached the throne, Farryn felt a shudder run through her at the sight of the Elvenking standing tall at the entrance to the throne room, the aura of power radiating off of him sending an icy chill down her spine.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil began as Thorin was pushed forward by the guards, who took their place on either side of the walkway entering the throne room. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and to slay a dragon."

As he said this, Thranduil walked forward, never once taking his eyes off of Thorin, who stood majestic and stiff in the centre of the podium.

"I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk," he continued, peering down and round the side of Thorin, staring at him with a calculated look. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone."

At the mention of the precious jewel, Thorin stared down at the ground, his mind running a mile a minute as the elf before him began to speak once more.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight," Thranduil breathed, eyeing Thorin's shocked expression carefully. "I offer you my help."

With a gracious bow of his silken head, the Elvenking stared hard at Thorin, face devoid of any emotion. Farryn who had been standing off to the side slightly behind Thorin breathed out hard through her nose in amusement, shaking her head ever so slightly at the blonde elf. It seemed Thorin was almost along the same lines, a small smile gracing his lips in humour.

"I am listening," Thorin said mockingly, his baritone rumbling echoing around the open space as he met Thranduil's gaze steadily.

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine."

"A favour for a favour," Thorin stated, turning to face out at the halls of Mirkwood, hiding the expression of disgust and anger that flitted across his face.

"You have my word," at this Thorin smirked, disbelief clear upon his face. "One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days was to be upon us! You, who lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once; starving, homeless, seeking your help, and you turned your back," Thorin spat, him voice gradually increasing in volume as he recalled the times he spoke of. "You turned away from the suffering on my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

At Thorin's sudden roar in Khudzul, Thranduil swooped down upon him, a fire blazing in his eyes that seemed out of place for the usually collected Elvenking.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know of its wrath and ruin," he snarled, bending almost in half to make eye contact with Thorin. With a great shudder, the left half of his face melted away, sinew and muscle replacing the porcelain skin of Thranduil. "I have faced the great serpents of the North."

Stepping away from the Dwarf King, Thranduil stared down at Thorin in disgust, fury slowly building as he straightened up to his full height. As he did so, the skin of his neck was suddenly exposed, revealing a tender looking burn deep pink in colour which spread further down underneath the silver of his garments. Though the gasp that left Farryn's lips was quiet it caught the attention of Thranduil momentarily, his light blue eyes meeting her own scathingly.

"But I must say, I had a feeling you would decline my most gracious offer."

Waving his hand almost distractedly, Thorin whipped his head around at the sound of the guards approaching, eyes widening in horror as they grasped the Addonexus' upper arms tightly. Turning to stare back up at Thranduil, Farryn's outraged exclamations echoing around him, Thorin's rage boiled forth.

"What are you doing? Let her go!"

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon," Thranduil continued, ignoring Thorin's outburst. "But he would not listen. You are just like him."

With another wave of the Elvenking's hand, Thorin found himself suddenly being dragged backwards, the elven guards carelessly leading him down the stone steps behind him.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the eyes of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." Thranduil's voice carried down to Thorin as he fruitlessly fought against the guard's grip, his gaze once again landing on Farryn, a malicious gleam entering the cold irises. Staring up at the elf, Thorin's blood ran cold as he caught sight of the gleam, a million and one thoughts running through his head as the Addonexus before him began to tremble.

"Farryn," Thorin breathed, looking up at the female in horror and worry as he was dragged further and further away from her, the words she spoke to him in the forest echoing in his ears. "Farryn!"

As she disappeared from view as they turned a corner, Thorin growled deep in his throat, glaring up at the guards holding him tightly. Struggling all the harder, Thorin almost missed the yelp of pain and thud that issued from behind him. Eyes growing wide, he whipped his head around, wriggling furiously in an attempt to break free. But it was no use. Before long, Thorin found himself back in his cell, shaking the metal bars with all his might.

"Thorin, what happened up there? Where's Farryn?" Fili called across to him, worry shining in his eyes.

"I don't know; Thranduil set his guards on her!"

"What?! Her too?"

"What do you mean, 'her too', Fili?" Thorin growled, his expression turning dark.

"Oceana was taken too,"

Cursing in Khudzul Thorin slammed his fist onto the bars, ignoring the sharp twang that echoed around the dungeons and the numbing pain that blossomed in his hand. Around him, he could hear the worried remarks of the company, ideas firing backwards and forwards as they tried to figure out what would become of the two females.

"Thorin, did he offer you a deal?" Balin suddenly asked, pressing himself against his cell door to ensure he got an answer.

"He did. I told him he could go _îsh kakhfê ai-'d dûr-rugnu_," Thorin smiled proudly for a moment, a twinge of regret beginning to seep into his tone. "Him and all his kin!"

"Well, that's that then," Balin scoffed, glaring hard at the Dwarf King. "A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope."

* * *

><p>With a weak groan, Farryn blearily opened her eyes, a sharp throbbing in her head sending a wave of nausea through her. Blinking heavily a few times, she let out a string of unintelligible curses under her breath as she struggled to focus her vision, the room she was in spinning unsteadily before her eyes. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, her blood began to run cold at the sight before her.<p>

All around the dark stone room were various jars and glass cases, each displaying a bone chilling item. Many of the glass cases contained both partial and full faerie and angel wings, the light shining in from the singular window directly above her casting dark shadows across them. Mermaid scales filled several jars, the bright colours often tarnished and stained by what looked to be mermaid's blood, the matte green hue of it standing out against the shimmering scales. Basilisk teeth jutted out from the walls, iron lanterns hanging from them dauntingly. Phoenix feathers lay scattered upon the floor and surfaces, the fiery red of them providing a small amount of warmth in the artic room.

As a strong chill ran through her Farryn made a move to sit up, head still spinning slightly. That's when she felt the straps. Across her shoulders, waist, thighs and calves were thick leather straps, each one heavy and tight to the point of bruising. Smaller ones wrapped their way around her wrists, pinning her in place upon the dark wood table she laid upon. Panic began to flood through her as she thrashed wildly, barely even making the heavy table tremble with her efforts. At the sound of a door opening Farryn froze, heart pounding wildly in her throat, sending a fresh wave of nausea through her once more.

"Some might have said that the straps were a little too much, considering just how weak you are already. But frankly my dear, the words of the minority never really concerned me, especially when they know nothing of your track record."

When Farryn gave no reply, the Elvenking stepped forth, leaning over her with a strangely calm smile. Gently smacking her cheek, his smile widened as she jerked her head away, a look of disgust flashing across her face.

"What do you want, Thranduil?" Farryn near growled, clenching her teeth together tightly.

"Did you know that you're one of the oldest of your kind, Miss Arrowstone? That there has been hardly any souls to live as long as you have? I must say, I find it most intriguing, especially when one takes into account your background."

"What exactly would you know about my background?" at the Addonexus' scoff Thranduil's smile turned into a knowing smirk, his sleek blonde hair falling from his shoulders, revealing the ugly burn upon his neck once more.

"Oh, I know a lot more than you would think, my dear. As shocking as it may be, you haven't exactly tried very hard to cover your tracks over the years. You're surprisingly… _caring_ for someone to those around you." Thranduil chuckled, carelessly flicking the charm around Farryn's neck. "In these times that makes an impression. And impressions such as yours are dangerous."

"You never answered my question," Farryn glared at the elf, a fire dancing in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Do you like my collection?"

At his question, Farryn's head jerked back in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing in a mix of fear, worry and nervousness. Once again her eyes scanned the room, bile rising in her throat as she realised exactly what she had been looking at.

"Brooks." she murmured, her head swaying dizzily as she looked at the deep blue wings hung in suspension within a glass case.

"Yes, he did put up a bit of a fight. Not that it's unexpected from a water faerie. No, what was unexpected was the little birdie I found. I never knew he had a daughter with such exquisite wings. Shame, they suit her so well."

Whipping her head to the side at Thranduil's trailing voice, Farryn's eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of Oceana lying unconscious on the table next to her, her delicate wings already slightly tattered on one side from what could only be assumed as her trip here.

"Get your hands off of her!" Farryn growled, thrashing all the more wildly as Thranduil ran a hand through Oceana's dirty blonde curls, so similar to her own.

"But it is not her I am concerned with at this moment in time. No. It's you," Thranduil voice suddenly became as hard as ice, blue eyes boring into her own with a rage she could not fathom. "For years, you have been slipping through my fingers, increasing in both power and strength. You have charmed and fought your way through every obstacle thrown your way by both myself and the Valar, whilst others of your kind have been killed by much less. Even your mother, one of the most powerful of her kind was taken down by a single swipe of my hand. But now I will have my answers."

At his words, Farryn felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach, the wind suddenly leaving her body as her vision swum before her eyes. For years she had dreamed of the day she could get her hands upon her mother's killer, of the pain she would inflict upon him. But it seemed fate would not give her that justice. Nor would she ever get it.

With his coat billowing out behind him Thranduil made his way over to an ornate bookshelf, withdrawing a thick leather bound journal that seemed fit to burst. Waving his hand suddenly in the air, two guards stepped forward from the shadows, a smaller wooden table between them. Placing it next to Farryn's table, it seemed even the guards were nervous, eyes flitting between the Addonexus and their king anxiously.

At the sight of the sharp instruments shining in the overhead light Farryn's face blanched, her eyes darting up to watch the Elvenking as he poured through the journal, seemingly searching for something. At long last he came forth, a look of barely supressed glee upon his face.

"For years I have been hunting your kind, trying to find out everything I can about them. It's simply not natural for you to possess the powers you do. The Valar would not allow it. But alas, something has. And I want to find out what."

Placing his journal down on the table next to a small quill and inkpot, one of the guards picked up a small silver scalpel, much like the ones found in infirmaries and healing halls. As it glittered wickedly in the pale light, Farryn's blood ran cold.

"From what I've found out from my previous experiments, Addonexus' are very hard to hurt, but heal incredibly easily. But it differs from creature to creature. Judging from your past exploits, your pain threshold seems quite high. But one cannot trust singular events such as those."

By this time, Farryn's head was like cotton wool. Thranduil's words were falling upon deaf ears, her already weakened state rapidly deteriorating with each passing second as the reality of her situation began to sink down on her. With a nod of his head, the scalpel dug into the soft skin of Farryn's shoulder, jerking her sharply from her thoughts. A pained gasp left her lips, eyes snapping open in shock as the cut was made.

Hearing the furious scratch of Thranduil's quill upon paper, Farryn clenched her teeth together, rage blossoming inside her chest as the incisions continued, each one as little and sharp as the last. But she refused to make a sound. She refused to give him that satisfaction.

Farryn didn't know how long it lasted for. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. The window above her had been slammed shut when the torture first began, cutting off her only energy supply. By now the pain had become almost excruciating, tears streaming down the sides of Farryn's face as the minutes ticked by, but she still refused to make a sound. Oceana lay beside her on her front, tears of her own falling as she watched her Aunt endure the 'experiment'.

It seemed that the more Farryn resisted, the angrier Thranduil got. Over and over again, he order the guard to go over closed cuts, knowing that Farryn's blood was rapidly replenishing and her body healing as he spoke. Several times he had goaded her, telling her of the deaths of both her mother and father, of how they died and what they had undergone. Whilst Cevenor had been lucky enough to die a relatively peaceful death, the same could not have been said for Esmeralda. This alone drove the metaphorical knife further and further in.

"Do you know what the sad irony of this is, my dear Miss Arrowstone? Even your sister couldn't endure this much!" he called, relishing in the pained gasps leaving both Oceana's and Farryn's lips.

Then, at long last, Farryn screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy shit. I cannot believe how much I have just written. This is by far the longest chapter in this story, and I have to say, one I'm pretty proud of! Albeit, it has taken the longest, but it's certainly the most eventful! I hope in the latter part of the chapter especially that I haven't written Thranduil too OOC – I just didn't think he would want to get his hands dirty. **

**Thank you so much for your guys' response to this story – it's astonishing just how successful this story has actually been! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read, favourite and follow this story, and I hope you have a wonderful week!**

**X**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Holy shit, I cannot believe this is actually Chapter 15 of Arrowstone – this is beyond surreal! Thank you so much for all of your support on this story; you guys are seriously the best. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Galion, you old rogue, we're running out of drink!"<p>

At the sound of the smooth voice, Bilbo froze in place momentarily, heart thumping loudly in his chest. Easing his way through the shadowy outskirts of the cellar, he watched as several elves began moving empty barrels, stacking them up atop each other carefully.

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgaroth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them,"

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king. He has excellent taste in wine," Galion praised, lifting the ruby red liquid up to the light. It was at that moment that a terrible scream ripped through the peaceful air, one filled with pain and anguish. Startled by the sound, Galion nearly dropped the delicate bottle, clutching it tightly to his chest breathlessly.

"Great Ilúvatar, what was that?!" the other elf cried, staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"Oh, that'll be that girl who came with the Dwarves. You know, the Addonexus?"

With a great whoosh, the air was swept out of Bilbo's lungs. Stumbling slightly, he grabbed a hold of the edge of a barrel in front of him, thanking the Valar that it was filled to the brim with wine.

"Well," Galion shook himself slightly, taking a sip of the wine in his hands. "Come Elros, try some!"

"I have the Dwarves in my charge." Elros protested, holding a large set of keys up regretfully. Taking them from his hand, Galion let out a small chuckle, hanging them up upon a hook just behind him.

"They're locked up! Where can they go?"

As the two elves stepped out of sight towards a large wooden table, Bilbo made his move. Jumping up, he grasped the keys in his hand, careful to grasp each separate key collectively to limit any sound. Glancing behind him to ensure he hadn't been heard of spotted, he dashed up the stone stairs, taking two at a time.

Peering around the corner as he reached the top of the stairs, Bilbo's heart stopped as another terrible scream filled the air, harsh sobs following in its wake. Gulping nervously, he followed the sounds of the screams, his hands beginning to shake as he darted along the dark corridor. Deeper and deeper he ventured into the maze that was Mirkwood, slipping into the shadows when voices were heard. Eventually his eyes began to adjust to the rapidly growing darkness, the cold air misting his breath as he walked. Just as he was about to turn a corner into what seemed to be the middle of the Mirkwood maze, a sleek voice resounded from ahead.

"_Ada_, your presence is requested for _Mereth e-nGilith_,"

Peering around the corner, Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed at the elf, the slight tremor that entered his voice.

"Of course. I suppose we can postpone the experiment for a night – I doubt she'll be going anywhere now. Come, Castien. Your service is no longer required tonight. Legolas, feel free to observe my notes; I think there are a few thinks you might find interesting."

Hurriedly ducking out of the way as the Elvenking and his guard exited the room, Bilbo watched as Legolas hesitated for a moment before entering the dungeon, caution flickering across his face for a moment before becoming impassive once more. Faster than he could have thought possible, Bilbo slipped through the door behind the elf, careful not to make a sound as he skirted past.

That's when he caught sight of Farryn. Her normally tanned skin was now deathly pale, a slightly blue tinge beginning to creep up upon her extremities, silvery scars and strikingly red cuts littering the smooth expanse with varying depths and lengths. The previously white off-the-shoulder tunic she wore was bunched up to just above the bottom of her ribs, now soaked in the carmine liquid with parts of the fabric now turning a reddish brown in the cold room. Whilst it seemed that an attempt had been made to wipe some of the blood away, the dark red substance still coated her body, strangely vivid against Farryn's pale skin. Her icy eyes were closed, her breathing shallow but harsh as it echoed around the dungeon. A light sheen of sweat coating her skin, tear tracks cleanly cutting through the blood around her face. Never before had she look so weak, so defeated.

As a fiercely strong wave of nausea swept over Bilbo, he placed a hand over his mouth, eyes never leaving Farryn's eerily still form. It seemed Legolas felt the same way, for he stumbled slightly as he neared the Addonexus, swallowing thickly as he took in the damage inflicted. What he did next though shocked the hobbit greatly.

With a heavy sigh, Legolas began to undo the thick leather straps that held Farryn in place, a look of pure disgust flashing across his features as the harsh marks formed by the straps came into view. As he did the same for Oceana, who began to shake uncontrollably as the elf drew nearer, he quickly pulled on a heavy chain dangling down from the ceiling. In a flash, gentle sunlight began to stream in through the window above them, illuminating the two women where they lay.

"Hush now, _hiril vuin_. Everything will be okay."

Gently, he helped Oceana slip off of the table, casting a worried look back at the door as he did so. Guiding the young girl over to Thranduil's desk, he motioned for her to clear it as he made his way towards Farryn, who still lay with her eyes closed against the warm sunlight.

"_Boe de nestad,_" he murmured under his breath, worriedly casting his eyes over Farryn's battered form. Placing one arm underneath her back and the other under her knees, the Elvenprince carefully eased Farryn off of the table, bringing her over to the now clear desk. As he laid her back down, Farryn's eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly in the bright light. Quickly, she sat up, groaning slightly as her head spun painfully.

"_Tantine_, no! You must lay back down; we don't know the severity of your wounds yet!" Oceana cried, her voice shaking as she tried to push Farryn back down.

"Oceana, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all!"

As Farryn said this, she swung herself off of the desk, a determined look upon her face. However, that determination soon turned to pain as a fierce burning coursed its way through her left thigh. With a pained gasp Farryn felt her leg collapse underneath her, only just catching herself on the desk behind her. When a strong pair of hands caught her with a cry, a pitiful moan left her lips as the cotton of her tunic scratched against the cuts upon her body. Slinging an arm around the stranger's shoulders, Farryn allowed herself to be lifted back up onto the desk, grimacing in pain the entire time.

"Okay, maybe I'm not so fine," she murmured, biting her lip hard as another flash of pain echoed through her.

"Oceana, get her herb bag. I believe my father put it just over there, along with her weapons," Legolas said, kneeling down on the floor beside Farryn. At the sound of his voice, Farryn's eyes grew wide, confusion and apprehension colouring her tone and face.

"What are you doing?"

"Sewing a tunic. What does it look like I'm doing?"

At his sarcastic comment Farryn stared at him deadpanned, confusion creeping back in after a few seconds.

"Why are you helping me? Helping us?" she asked, her voice growing weaker with each passing second.

Legolas didn't answer for a moment, choosing to instead focus his attention on cutting away some of the fabric on her trousers to get to her wound, something which Farryn initially flinched away from as the dagger nicked the tender skin. Steadying her trembling leg, he continued his work, face impassive. Once the long cut had been exposed, he looked up at Farryn, who was watching him curiously.

"What my _ada _did to you isn't right. What he _does_ isn't right. I don't understand why he does it, nor will I try. But I do know that I can at least try to help those he hurts. And you are one of them," Legolas began, his voice quiet as he nervously glanced at the door once more.

Swallowing thickly, Farryn rested a hand upon Legolas' cheek, guiding his attention back to her as she smiled gently at him.

"_Guren glassui_," she whispered, bowing her head down slightly towards him. With a smile of his own, Legolas gently patted Farryn's knee and looked around for Oceana, who was still frantically searching for the herb bag. Frowning heavily, she turned to inquire of the bag's location when she let out a startled shriek, stumbling backwards as Bilbo appeared suddenly in front of her, clutching the herb bag tightly in his bag.

"Bilbo!" Oceana exclaimed, drawing the hobbit into a tight hug. Gently patting her back, Bilbo stepped forward out of the shadows, apprehensively eying the elf prince as he stared at him in shock.

"I, uh, I thought you might need this," Bilbo stuttered slightly, holding the pouch out cautiously. Shaking his head slightly, Legolas snapped his agape mouth closed, composing himself as the hobbit edged nearer. Taking the bag from his grasp with a nod of thanks, Legolas began to pull various herbs and pots from the bag, examining each one closely and carefully.

When he finally pulled out a small pot of honey and Kingsfoil, his eyes lit up, quickly beginning to tear up the weed into small pieces. Undoing the lid of the honey, he took a large scoop out and mixed the Kingsfoil in with it. With a few words of warning, he slathered the cut on Farryn's leg with the mixture, glancing apologetically up at Farryn as she cried out in pain. Accepting the roll of bandages that was handed to him by Oceana, he began to bind the wound over her trousers, tightly securing it with a few healing words. Seeing as most of her wounds had now repaired themselves with only a few cuts still open, Legolas wiped his hands clean on a nearby cloth.

"With your healing rate, that wound should clear up in the next few hours or so. Whilst I would normally recommend that no weight be put upon it, for now there will be." he stated, throwing the cloth down upon the table and packing away Farryn's medicine pouch, ignoring the looks of confusion that were sent his way.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Oceana finally asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she helped her aunt slide off of the desk edge, throwing an arm around her waist to keep her steady as she swayed dangerously.

"It would not be wise to stay here. I'm going to help you escape."

* * *

><p>"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur stated, leaning heavily against the wall of his cell. "Must be nearly dawn."<p>

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori sighed, anguish marring his young face and words. As the gravity of their situation settled upon them, the company slumped, the weight of Ori's words crushing.

"Not stuck in here, you're not."

At the sound of Bilbo's voice, the company ran to their cell doors, disbelief clear upon their faces. As they caught sight of the hobbit, elated cheers rang through the cellblock, growing louder in volume as Oceana and Farryn came into view.

"Sh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo hissed, glaring up at the offending dwarves. Unlocking the door to Thorin's cell, he pulled it open, sending the Dwarf King a look that clearly said 'thank me later'. Darting over to Balin's cell, he swiftly unlocked that too, casting a worried glance back at the two females. Following his gaze, Thorin felt his heart drop into his stomach as he caught sight of Farryn's haggard, blood soaked form being shadowed by Oceana's own shaky one, both looking pale and weary as they slowly drew nearer.

"Mahal," Thorin murmured, bile beginning to rise in his throat as he spoke. "Wha-what happened?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Master Oakenshield. It was just a small mishap-"

"'Small mishaps' don't result in one losing what appears to be most of their blood. Now tell me, what happened?"

"As I said before, nothing of great concern. Noth-" Farryn paused for a moment, swaying slightly on the spot as she squeezed her eyes closed in pain. "Nothing that I can't handle."

But it was clearly something she couldn't handle, judging by the desperately bewildered glare sent her way by Oceana, who had reached a hand up to steady the swaying Addonexus. Gently patting her arm, Farryn began to make her way up the stairs behind Thorin, passing Bilbo as she went and shaking her head weakly at his spluttered concerns. Swiftly following behind her, Thorin and Oceana exchanged looks of worry, knowing that no good could come out of Farryn's stubbornness.

"Close the doors, it'll buy us more time!" Thorin quietly called out to the company, anxiously glancing around as more members were released from their cells. Just then, a small whimper sounded from ahead of him. Whipping his head towards the source of the noise, a low moan of concern left his lips as he watched Farryn slump against a stone wall, her body slowly sliding down towards the floor as the company rushed around her.

"_Tantine_!" Oceana cried, dashing forward to steady the falling female.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Farryn weakly protested as Oceana gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, lass," Dwalin suddenly growled out as he dashed along the sturdy ledge after Bilbo, casting concerned but anxious looks between the hobbit and the Addonexus. Nodding to Thorin who motioned him to continue, he called out to the other dwarves, who were all watching the small group in concern.

Before Farryn could protest any further, Thorin scooped her up into his arms, ignoring the surprised yelps that came his way. Jerking his head after the company, he let Oceana speed ahead with Fili, who had stopped to wait for both his brother and his One. Quickly following in their lead, Thorin only held onto Farryn tighter as they began to descend the narrow steps, worry echoing through him as occasional pained grunts came from Farryn.

"This really isn't necessary, Master Oakenshield! I'm perfectly capable of climbing down a few stairs," muttered Farryn as she wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck, ignoring the slight fluttering sensation that began to fill her stomach at the close proximity to the Dwarf King.

"Says the one who can only just about stand upright without any support," Thorin rumbled, a tint of amusement colouring his tone as they sped through the halls of Mirkwood, confusion beginning to fill him as they ventured deeper into the Elven kingdom.

"So I might be feeling a little… weary from the journey. That doesn't mean that I'm completely unable to do even the simplest task like _walking_."

"I wouldn't really say we're walking right now, Miss Arrowstone, would you?"

Before Farryn had the chance to dispute Thorin's words, the scenery around them seemed to completely change. No longer were the halls open and exposed; instead they were narrow and dimly lit, with a musty smell filling the air.

"This way," they heard Bilbo whisper from the front, each member looking around them in concern. "Come on!"

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili hissed, whipping around to stare at the rest of the company.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"

"I know what I'm doing," Bilbo near enough growled, glaring at Bofur as he hushed him sharply. "This way, this way!"

One by one the company filtered into the small cellar, quickly ducking behind the wine rack with nervous glances sent towards the slumbering elves upon the wooden table. When all of them had finally been corralled into the narrow space, they looked at Bilbo expectantly, doubt lingering upon each of their faces.

"Everyone climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo whispered, frantically looking back up at the stairs where they had just come from.

"Are you mad?! They'll see us!" Dwalin walked forwards toward the hobbit menacingly, anger bubbling up inside him.

"No, no. They won't, I promise you! Please, please, you must trust me!"

At these words the company began to murmur between themselves, disbelief and fear beginning to cloud their minds. Desperately Bilbo looked up at Thorin, who was standing just in front of the wine rack beside him with Farryn still held tightly in his arms. Quickly glancing between both the hobbit and the Addonexus, both of whom were sending him pleading gazes, he gave the command for the company to enter the barrels.

At his command, the company froze for a moment, shock running through them as they realised what they were being asked to do. Then they began to grudgingly enter the barrels, each member as displeased with the predicament as the next. As gently as he could Thorin eased Farryn into the barrel furthest from the stairs, smirking slightly at her grumbled protests. Quickly climbing in beside her, Thorin huffed at the lack of room in the barrel, cursing his genetics for making him a tall dwarf.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, popping his head out of the barrel he was situated in. Almost in unison, the company stuck their heads out of their barrels, each member looking at Bilbo nervously.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo almost chuckled, reaching over to grasp a wooden lever beside him.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

But it was clear that Bofur would not be receiving a worded answer. With a series of mechanical clunks the floor beneath the barrels tilted suddenly, sending the barrels falling into the darkness below, yells of shock echoing through the cellar as the dwarves fell. Those yells rapidly increased in volume as they hit the ice cold water of the river below them, the freezing temperature of it chilling them to the bone.

"Kili, if you splash me one more time, I swear to Aulë I will drown you!" Farryn seethed, cringing slightly as another wave of freezing water swept over into her barrel due to the flailing dwarf.

"I would listen to her Ki; she doesn't sound like she's messing around!" Fili suddenly yelled as he swept past his brother with Oceana, bashing into the barrel with a bang.

"Where's Bilbo? Did anyone see him come down?" Bofur called out, desperately trying to stop himself flowing down the river. At this realisation Farryn pulled herself out of the barrel and held both hands out in front of her, halting the flow of the river suddenly. As Thorin too appeared above the surface, shaking his wet hair out of his face as he did so, a great yell was heard from the back of the company, the trap door slamming shut once more.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin praised as Bilbo clung desperately to the side of Nori's barrel, spitting out water as he did so. Waving his hand in dismissal, Bilbo clung even tighter to the side of the barrel, fear beginning to build up as the cold water stung at his cheeks.

"Go! Come on, let's go!"

At Thorin's command Farryn pushed her hands forward, restarting the flow of the river. As the barrel twisted, Farryn soon found herself practically laying back to back with Thorin as he paddled down the current, the movement of which caused the barrel to dip forwards sharply and a rush of water to enter the barrel. At Farryn's shriek of surprise, Dwalin let out a booming laugh that echoed through the cavern, a wide smile on his face at the sight of the sodden Addonexus.

Glaring fiercely at the dwarf, Farryn was just about to send a ball of water his way when she suddenly felt the barrel tip backwards, nearly landing her headfirst into the water. Quickly using the water to push the barrel back upright slightly, she was about to lash out at the Dwarf King when his terrified yell filled the air.

"Hold on!" he screamed, pushing back into Farryn who clung to him tightly, trying to see what was going on. But before she could see exactly what was going on, the barrel tipped over the edge of the upcoming waterfall, causing a series of curses and screams to issue from the pair.

As the barrel became submerged underwater, the rushing of the waterfall caused the barrel to spin almost uncontrollably, roughly tossing the inhabitants of it around like ragdolls. With a shout, Farryn felt the top of her hips slam onto the rim of the barrel as it broke through the surface of the water, causing the barrel to tip violently forwards with the combined weight of Farryn, Thorin and the water which had filled the barrel. With a cry of his own Thorin grabbed Farryn's hips, pulling her back against him into the safety of the barrel.

"Bilbo!" they heard Fili cry, the loud spluttering of the hobbit filling them with panic as the river swept them along swiftly. Desperately Farryn tried to guide the flow of the river, slowing it down around turns and corners that came along. But that soon stopped when the barrel went over another waterfall, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the female as Thorin's arm tightened around her midsection. That's when they heard the sound of an Elvish horn.

Whipping her head around Farryn caught sight of Legolas, staring him in panic and worry as he watched the company near the bridge, a glimmer of anxiousness flashing across his face as he caught sight of the Addonexus. Turning to stare ahead of them, Farryn's heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of the guard pulling the lever.

"No!" Thorin cried as the gate began to close, frantically trying to stop the barrel going any further. But it was no use. With several shouts of pain, the barrel collided with the thick metal gate, slamming both Thorin and Farryn into it with dull thuds. Desperately, Thorin pushed back against the gate, trying to elevate some of the pressure, but to no avail.

"Farryn, can't you do something?" the Dwarf King pleaded, looking down at the Addonexus with wide eyes.

"I – I don't know if it will work or not," she admitted, biting her lip nervously as she turned to face the bars. "It never has before!"

"Please, just try!"

Taking in a deep breath, Farryn placed her hands on the bars and screwed her face up tight, willing the familiar heat to leave her hands. But no such sensation came. With a frustrated growl, she rubbed her hands together and began to pull slightly at the bars, focusing all of her energy on producing the desperately needed heat. Noticing what she was doing, Thorin too began pulling at the bars, relying on both his strength and Farryn's heat. Just when they thought it was working, a deep roar sounded from above them. Releasing the bars in shock, Farryn turned to peek over Thorin's shoulder, panic beginning to build inside of her at Bofur's warning.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!"

As more shrieks and roars from the Orcs began to fill the air, the need to open the gate increased tenfold. Swivelling back around Farryn once again grasped the bars, pulling with all her might as the metal finally began to heat up, the warmth of it burning her hands slightly. Just as the gate began to give way slightly, the sound of a terrified scream grasped her attention once more.

"Oceana!"

Desperately ducking beneath Thorin's arm, Farryn almost toppled the barrel over in her haste to check upon her niece. At the sight of the Orcs descending upon the trapped company, each one with a savage expression upon their faces, Farryn growled. Casting one hand over her head and bringing the other to chest level, she brought both of her hands inwards, briefly closing them into a half fist shape. With desperate gasps, the Orcs grasped at their throats, eyes bulging out of their grotesque faces. One by one they fell into the freezing river below, still clinging to their throats as they sunk.

In nothing short of complete surprise, Thorin stared at the Addonexus as she swept her arms out to the side, a foul smelling rush of air whipping his hair back as it passed him. Before he or any other member of the company could ask what she had done, a strange fluttering noise sounded, one akin to a hummingbird's flapping. As the company turned to find the sound of the fluttering, once again deep shock filled them at the sight of Oceana, whose pale blue wings were glistening in the morning sunlight as she lifted Kili towards the lever just above them.

"Oceana, no!" Farryn cried, grabbing the rim of the barrel desperately as she tried to catch a glimpse of the two. As more and more bodies began to fall into the river across the path that Kili and Oceana had taken, it became clear to those under the bridge that there was a lot more to this fight than had been previously guessed. That's when they heard the twang of an arrow.

"Kili!" Fili screamed as noises of pain issued from above them, followed by the sound of a terrified scream. Both Thorin and Farryn froze in fear, the names of their respective family members leaving their lips in nothing more than a whispered murmur. For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. No noise was heard, not even a breath. Nothing but fear and dread filled that moment, swallowing the pair whole.

Then they heard the sounds of the elves. Over and over, the twang of a bowstring echoed across the battlefield, growls and roars from the Orcs often being cut short with a sharp gurgle. As the increasingly familiar mechanical clunks began to sound once more, Thorin and Farryn found themselves once more falling over a waterfall, clinging onto both each other and the edge of the barrel for dear life.

Over and over again they fell, the sounds of arrows hitting their barrel barely audible over the roar of the river surrounding them. Whilst Farryn desperately tried to guide the company smoothly through the river, Thorin found himself defending the both of them, slicing down any Orc that got too close with a sword he had grabbed. Oceana flew on just above them, aiding Farryn in guiding the company as well as taking down any Orcs she could, sweeping them off their feet with a flap of her wings.

"Cut the log!" Thorin suddenly shouted, reaching high above him to swing at the makeshift bridge packed with Orcs. As Dwalin too swung at the log, a loud cracking and creaking alerted them of their success, the roar of the Orcs music to their ears. With a shout of his own Dwalin tossed the axe to Bombur, who caught it gratefully and lashed out at an oncoming Orc, whose spear became lodged in the wood of Bombur's barrel. As the Orc itself got caught on the back of a log, his own spear impaling his chest, the force of both the impact and current speed caused Bombur to be lifted high above the rapids, landing heavily upon the grassy ledges surrounding them. Thankfully, the dwarf rolled in his barrel, taking out Orcs as he went.

As he jumped back into an empty barrel, wood chips still clinging to his beard and clothing, Dwalin and Nori steadied him, quickly congratulation him on the display. Crying out as they dropped over yet another waterfall, Dwalin and Dori suddenly found themselves subject to Legolas' balancing perch, fierce glares sent his way as the elf jumped and twisted, shooting down the Orcs left, right and centre. But they would not be the only ones subject to this treatment.

Leaping from his brief slide atop a particularly gruesome Orc, Legolas hopped from dwarf to dwarf, using their heads as almost stepping stones to get across to the other side of the river. As he struck down each Orc he came across with grace and power, a lone Orc crept up behind him, ready to strike down the Elven Prince.

"Legolas!" Farryn and Oceana screamed, momentarily stopping their control of the river in their desperation to save the elf. With a mighty grunt, Thorin threw the Orc sword he had into the stomach of the potential assassin, watching with pride as the sword entered the centre of the creature's abdomen exactly. But he didn't have long to gloat over the victory, as once again they were swept down another waterfall, great gushes of water entering the barrel at top speeds.

As the rapids gradually started to decrease in both speed and strength, it became clear that it would be much harder for the pack of Orcs to keep up with them due to the dense forest surrounding them. At this realisation, a small sense of relief began to fill them as their adrenaline started to drop. But with this adrenaline drop came the exhaustion, the excitement of the past couple of days beginning to weigh down upon them.

With a tired, pained groan Farryn leant against the side of the barrel, the dizziness that had been plaguing her for hours increasing sharply, a wave of nausea beginning to sweep over her. At the sound of her groan, Thorin looked at the Addonexus in concern, noting how pale and weak she looked in that moment.

"Are you okay, lass?" he asked, gently placing a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Well, apart from the fact that I feel as though I'm either going to pass out or throw up, I'm as right as rain."

Nervously glancing up at the rest of the company, Thorin sighed. _Their teasing is nothing I can't handle,_ he thought as he began to sit down within the barrel, earning him a confused look from Farryn. Gently tugging upon her hand, he pulled her down to his level, smirking slightly at the blush that began to bloom upon her cheeks. Careful not to rock the barrel too much, Thorin easily sat her down upon his lap, the bent position of his legs meaning she automatically fell into his chest.

"Master Oakenshield, wha-"

Quickly shushing her Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him despite her quiet protests. After a few moments of awkwardness, Farryn sighed before wearily nestling her head into the crook of his neck, curling her legs underneath his own as he rubbed small circles upon her hip and waist.

"_Ghivashel_, you need to relax," Thorin murmured, tightening his hold on the female slightly as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position.

"I am relaxed," Farryn replied petulantly, folding her arms across her chest sulkily.

"If this is what you call relaxed, then I'd hate to see what you deem as tense,"

Huffing slightly, Farryn gently swept Thorin's wet hair back over his shoulder, her cold fingertips accidently ghosting over the side of his neck, eliciting a small gasp from the dwarf. Resting her head back onto his shoulder, Farryn forced her muscles to relax, the feeling almost completely foreign to her lithe body.

"In my defence, I haven't had much experience when it comes to being… being held like this," she mumbled, looking down as another blush coated her cheeks. Rather than choosing to express his slight shock at Farryn's words, Thorin simply rested his head atop hers, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent. They didn't know how long they sat there for in the cramped barrel, simply sitting in silence as the sound of the river flowing around them soothed their frayed nerves considerably. That was until the barrel almost completely stopped moving.

Frowning deeply, Farryn lifted her head slightly, staring up at the sky above as it rapidly became lighter and lighter. With a noise of slight pain and exhaustion, she grasped the edge of the barrel and pulled herself up, grateful for Thorin's grip upon her hips as the barrel tilted forwards abruptly. Steadying herself, Farryn nodded for Thorin to get up, concern marring his features as he did so. With a groan, Thorin began to paddle his way through the freezing water, gratefully accepting the stick handed to him by Farryn.

"Anything behind us?" he called out, wincing slightly as cold droplets of water splashed into his face.

"Not that I can see!" Balin shouted, his voice faint as it carried from the back of the company.

At the sound of an almighty splutter, Farryn turned to see Bofur popping up out of his own barrel, a look of befuddlement upon his face as his barrel tipped dangerously to the side.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs!" he cried, twisting and turning this way and that to observe the high ledges surrounding them.

"Not for long; we've lost the current!" Thorin groaned, panting slightly as he pushed the barrel forward towards land.

"Bombur's half drowned!" Dwalin suddenly chimed, amusement colouring his words.

"Make for the shore!"

At this command, Oceana and Farryn gently swept their hands to the side, catching the company in a small but powerful current which caused noises of shock and surprise to echo throughout the barrels. As the company reached the shore, sighs of relief left each and every one of them at the feel of solid ground beneath their feet. Sodden footsteps were heard from every which direction, spluttering and splashing echoing across the plain.

Gratefully leaning against Thorin for support as he helped her up the rocky slope, Farryn was about to give her thanks when a pained groan filled the air. Whipping her head around in shock, she watched as Kili fell to the floor, clutching his right leg in pain. Swiftly pulling away from Thorin, Farryn clambered her way over to the injured dwarf, who had pulled himself a top a higher peak of rock, still clutching at his leg tightly.

"Farryn, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Kili panted slightly, accepting the rag handed to him by the female, who in turn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that getting an Orc arrow to the leg is 'fine', Kili, especially not with what they're using now. Let me have a look at it," she began, kneeling down beside the injured leg with a grimace at the foul smell emanating from the wound. Gently taking the cloth from his hands, Farryn doused it in the water that soaked her herb bag and began to dab at the puncture, wincing apologetically at the noises of pain coming from Kili.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." she heard Kili say again as Bofur approached in worry.

"On your feet." Thorin suddenly commanded, hardly even glancing at his nephew as he ploughed past them.

"Kili's wounded! His leg needs binding," Fili protested, placing an arm around his brother who began to shake with the pain.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

"But cleaning and binding the wound might make him a touch less dead, Master Oakenshield," Farryn snapped, handing the rag to Fili as she began to frantically search inside her herb pouch, taking out various pots and herbs.

"To where?" Balin asked Thorin, disbelief marring his tone considerable.

"To the mountain. We're so close!" Bilbo smiled encouragingly at Balin, coming to a stop just beside him.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go round!"

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as dayligh'," Dwalin stated, shaking his head at the hobbit's words. "We've no weapons t' defend ourselves."

A sudden growl cut through the air as Kili threw his head back in pain, eyes screwing shut as his would was thoroughly cleaned. With baited breath, both Fili and Farryn watched as Oceana placed one hand upon Kili's thigh, the other twisting in towards herself with a fierce look of concentration upon her face. Within seconds, a black substance began to seep from the arrow wound, eliciting grunts of pain from the dwarf.

"Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes," Thorin stated, barely glancing at his nephew as he stormed past. Staring after him in disbelief, Farryn grabbed a hold of Kili's hand, which squeezed her own back gratefully. After several more moments, Oceana flicked her hand to the side, the dark substance staining the pale rocks beneath their feet.

Without another word, Farryn grabbed the small bundle of Kingsfoil, tearing and dousing it in honey, much like Legolas had done for her. Smearing the wound with the mixture, apologising as Kili cried out once more, Farryn quickly bound his injured leg, wrapping the thick gauze tight to impede the bleeding.

Quietly ordering Fili to keep an eye on his brother, Farryn made her way to the water's edge, bloodied rag in hand. Sending Ori a small tired smile, she began to clean the rag, her face screwing up in disgust as the poisoned blood rippled across the deep blue water.

Then that's when she heard the footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Arrowstone so much that you review, follow and favourite this story – it honestly means the world to me! Whilst I feel not much happened in this chapter, it was a good filler. I hope you all have a fantastic week, and I'll see you next time! **

**P.S. I keep forgetting to mention what flower Faervel was born from! I had the idea that she would be born from a jasmine flower, because it symbolises grace and elegance – something she got from the Elvish side of her family! **

**X**

**Translations:**

**_hiril vuin_ -** my lady**  
><strong>

**_Boe de nestad_ - **he/she needs healing

_**ghivashel -** _treasure of all treaures


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo yo yo guys! What's crackalacking? You would not even believe how hectic next week is going to be. Not only have I gotten my first job, in which I start on Monday (i.e. pretty much later today, as it's 00:20am here), but I have Personal Training on Tuesday, training for the job on Wednesday and Thursday, potentially two fitness classes on Wednesday, GCSE Results pick up on Thursday along with my new glasses and college induction, PT again on Friday and a heck of a lot more! Once again, thank you so much for all of your support on this story – words cannot describe how much I appreciate everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Head inclining towards the sound of the footsteps, Farryn stiffened as they drew near. Quickly glancing at Ori, her heart began to thud harder in her chest at the sight of him so innocently pouring water out of his boots, a disgruntled expression upon his young face. Slowly Farryn stood, spinning slightly on the spot to face the intruder. At the sight of his tall frame, she backed her way over to Ori, never once taking her eyes off of the man as his grip upon his bow tightened.<p>

By this time Ori had turned to face her, the confusion that crossed his face at the sight of her tense frame swiftly turning into an expression of fear as the bowman came into view. Even though neither party had made a noise, the company behind them whipped their heads around, panic flooding their features at the scene before them. For a moment, no one moved. Then, utter pandemonium ensued.

With a fierce growl Dwalin leapt in front of Ori and Farryn, a long stick clutched tightly in his hands as he glared up at the armed man. As he lunged forward, the bowman let loose an arrow, splintering Dwalin's makeshift weapon. Almost immediately, he let loose another arrow, this time firing it in the direction of Kili, who had a heavy rock in his hand with every intention of throwing it. As the rock spun out of his hand, the dwarf stared on in alarm, arm still raised.

"Do it again," the bowman threatened lowly, drawing another arrow and aiming it towards the company. "And you're dead."

No sooner had the words left his lips did a small dagger find itself against the tanned skin of his neck, the edges of it already lined with both dried and fresh blood.

"Let loose another arrow, and you're dead." Farryn growled, gripping onto the back of the bowman's coat tightly for both support and leverage. Blinking in shock, the company watched as a small smile broke out on the bowman's face, a chuckle leaving his lips as Farryn glared up at him.

"My, aren't we feisty?" he jested, lowering his bow a fraction as he turned his head to catch a glimpse of the Addonexus.

"Only on special occasions,"

At Farryn's reply his smile widened, eyebrows rising as the female pressed the dagger harder against his throat. But that smile soon dropped as Balin stepped closer, hands held up in a sign of peace as the bow was trained upon him.

"Excuse me, but you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there," the elder dwarf began, nervously edging his way closer to the man. "It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

At this question the bowman's eyebrows furrowed, his bow lowering in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Glancing around the company, he was about to speak when the cold steel of the dagger at his throat began to bite in, causing him to recoil back slightly.

"Farryn," Balin warned, a frown falling upon his face. "Leave the poor man be!"

"You're kidding, right? Balin, has it suddenly escaped your notice that this man has a weapon? One he can fire with great accuracy? If you honestly think that I-"

Farryn's words were suddenly cut off by a sharp exclamation of "Miss Arrowstone!" from Thorin, his gaze hard as he watched the female turn to him in shock. Hearing the sudden click of a tongue, the bowman felt the edge of the dagger come away from his skin, the blade flashing in front of his eyes as Farryn held her hands up in a mixture of annoyance and surrender. As the short female stormed her way back down towards Dwalin, sodden curls swinging around her hips, the bowman lowered his bow, watching the way the tattooed dwarf tried to shield her from his gaze.

Slinging his bow over his back, he made his way towards the remaining barrels situated by the riverside, frowning slightly at the puncture wounds that splintered the dark wood. One by one, he began to pile the barrels up by his barge, noting the way that with some reluctance the two lone females of the company aided him, casting dark glares of their own at the grumbling dwarves.

"What makes you think I would help you?" he finally asked, sliding a barrel onto the barge.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin smiled encouragingly, stepping forward slightly. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls,"

"And your wife, I imagine she-she's a beauty."

"Aye, she was."

At this quiet remark the company's faces fell, sympathy filling the faces of most of the members. Nervously they glanced between each other, staring imploringly at Balin to rectify the situation.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Balin stuttered, his eyes downcast as his apology faltered at Dwalin's mutterings.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough of the niceties," he growled, his voice carrying across the deck. With a resounding thwack, Farryn's hand met its mark on the dwarf's chest as she glared up at him in disbelief, much to the warrior's amusement.

"What's your hurry?" the bowman suddenly called out, watching the interaction between the two with raised eyebrows.

"Wha's it t' yeh?"

After another smack came Dwalin's way, the bowman chuckled slightly, stepping onto the deck with ease.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," he stated, leaning heavily upon a particularly beat up barrel.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin cut in, smiling nervously beneath his bushy white beard.

"Simple merchants you say? What, even the lasses? I didn't know they had Addonexus' and faeries up in the Iron Hills."

In an instant the company froze, staring at the bowman in horror and shock as his words echoed slightly across the lake. Almost simultaneously, their gazes fell upon Oceana and Farryn, who had fleeting expressions of sheer panic flash across their faces before impassiveness took its place, only their eyes giving their emotions away.

"Wha' makes yeh think we have those in our company?" Bofur piped up, fighting to keep his voice as casually curious as possible.

"Well, not only did the wings give it away, but the branding upon her arm was pretty self-explanatory,"

At the bowman's point, the entire company stared at Farryn, whose impassive expression turned into one of confusion.

"Branding? What branding?" she asked, eyes swiftly scanning her exposed forearms as she held them out in front of her.

"On your right wrist; I saw it as you took your dagger from my throat. Good reflexes, by the way,"

"We need food, supplies, weapons," Thorin suddenly spat out, stepping in front of the Addonexus protectively as her eyes landed upon a small mark upon the inside of her wrist, mouth falling open in shock at the sight of it. "Can you help us?"

Looking up at the regal dwarf, the bowman placed the barrel he was leaning upon onto the barge and rubbed a hand against the splintered side, eyebrows raising in disbelief.

"I know where the barrels came from," he began, straightening up as he stared the dwarf in the eye.

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well," he smirked slightly, walking forwards a few paces. "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Throwing the rope in his hands towards the white haired dwarf, the bowman easily stepped his way onto the boat, ears perking at the deep murmuring of Thorin. Picking his bow and quiver up, he eyed the dwarves' surly expressions and made his way to the other side of the barge, stopping suddenly at the sound of Balin's voice.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," he said, desperation leaking into his tone.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler," the bowman replied, placing his weapons down at the front of the barge. At the closeness of the dwarf's voice, his head jerked up, surprised to see him standing directly next to his bent frame.

"For which we would pay double."

* * *

><p>"Watch out!"<p>

At Bofur's cry, the company at the front of the boat leant back, gaping as the large ruin came into sight before them. With an effortless push of the oar, the bowman steered the barge out of the way, only the parting of the water and the creak of the barge breaking the calm silence. As they passed another ruin, this one much closer than the first, the company stared up at it, their warm breath misting before them.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled, glaring up at the bargeman darkly.

"I was born and bred on the waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Scowling heavily at the bargeman's words, Dwalin settled further into his seat, tensing his shoulders in an attempt to appear more intimidating.

"Oh, I've 'ad enough o' this lippy Lakeman," he snarled, eyes never leaving the bargeman as he pulled and pushed the oar this way and that.

"Oh, we know you have, Dwalin," Farryn murmured from the floor, gently running a hand through the freezing waters beneath them. "You've hardly spoken of anything else."

Turning his glare towards the Addonexus, Dwalin lowered his voice even further, twisting his head back towards the rest of the company. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Ugh, Bard. His name's Bard." Bilbo suddenly sighed, pulling his velvet blazer closer around him.

"How d'you know?" Bofur asked shocked, his words almost running together in his haste to ask.

"Uh, I asked him."

"I don' care wha' he calls himself. I don' like 'im." Dwalin muttered, sullenly glaring at Bard once again.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him," Balin stated, placing another stack of silver upon the makeshift table before him. "Come now lads, turn out your pockets."

As the sound of the dwarves grumbling carried across the frigid lake, Farryn slowly stood up, wincing slightly at the stab of pain that ran through her leg. Reaching her hands high above her, she gently stretched, twisting her wrists in a circle as her arms came back down. Making her way towards the huddle of dwarves, the sound of Dwalin's distrust of Bard carried across to her, the gruffness of the warrior more prominent than ever.

"There's just a wee problem," Balin suddenly said, eyes glancing up to look at Thorin as he made his way towards them. "We're 10 coins short."

"Gloin, come on. Give us what you have." Thorin commanded, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the redheaded dwarf.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"

At the sight of the company rising in wonder, Gloin cut off, staring around him in confusion. Then that's when he saw it. High above the broken ruins, through the mist and fog surrounding them appeared the Lonely Mountain, the sight of it almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Bless my beard. Take it," Gloin breathed, handing his coin pouch to Balin with shaking hands. "Take all of it."

Little did the company realise, Bard was watching them with a mixture of suspicion and confusion, their small statures filled with wonder and amazement at the sight before them, the mountain that had brought so much devastation to the town of Dale looming high above the waters' edge. Shaking his head slightly he continued to steer, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the port. As the figures standing upon the port became all the clearer, panic began to fill his bones. Darting forward, he watched as the hobbit discreetly coughed, jerking his head in his direction.

"The money, quick. Give it to me." he ordered, holding his hand out as he neared the company.

"We will pay you when we get out provisions, but not before." Thorin stated, turning to fully face Bard with a stony glare.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

In one simultaneous action, the entire company turned to face the front of the boat, dread beginning to fill them as the sight of the rickety port came into view, the shouts of men growing louder with each passing second. Stepping back slightly Balin began to scoop the coins up into the coin pouch, his hands shaking slightly from both his nerves and the cold. Just as he was about to place the last few coins into the bag, a small hand stopped him in his tracks, holding the bag down as he stared at them in shock.

"Don't worry Balin, I've got this." Farryn murmured to him, gently patting his hand as she straightened up and made her way towards Bard, who was impatiently jiggling his leg. Without a word Farryn slid the floral band off of her index finger, delicately placing it into the bargeman's outstretched hand. In return, he stared at it in confusion, eyebrows rising in question as he glanced down at the Addonexus.

"This should be more than enough to cover our expenses, Master Bard." she said softly, hand slightly shaking as it dropped back down to her side.

"This is a ring," Bard muttered, still staring at the dainty design in shock.

"Good to see that even in times of pressure you can still identify jewellery."

"How is a ring going to pay what was promised to me?"

"Because you can sell it - that'll fetch an incredibly pretty price on the market, especially if you advertise it correctly."

"And what exactly can I advertise it as to get this pretty price, Miss Farryn?" Bard scoffed, pinching the ring between his index finger and thumb, holding it up slightly to examine it closer.

"An Addonexus' promise ring," at this piece of information, Bard's mouth dropped open, an astonished expression finding its way onto his face. "Whilst I can't promise that it can be sold immediately, I can promise you that you and your family will have enough money to live comfortably for the next few months."

"Miss Farryn, I can't accept this. This is worth far more than I was promised – it just wouldn't be right!"

"It most certainly would be right. You need it more than I do," Farryn smiled, closing Bard's fingers around the ring with soft hands. Stepping back slightly, she turned to head back to the company only to collide with Thorin's chest, a small noise of surprise leaving her lips as she stumbled back. Grasping her upper arms tightly, the Dwarf King stared hard at the bargeman, a scowl clouding his face at the sight of his closed hand.

"What is it you require us to do?" he asked, subconsciously pulling Farryn slightly closer to him. With his eyes narrowed slightly at the action, Bard pocketed the dainty ring and stood up straighter, making his way across the barge.

"Inside the barrels, quickly," he stated, ushering the company back towards the barrels, staring nervously ahead at the port as the dwarves grumbles grew in volume. One by one the dwarves clamoured back into the barrels, growling slightly under their breaths as they were jostled about slightly by the bargeman. Just as Thorin was about to lift Farryn into a barrel, Bard stopped him, ignoring the harsh glare that was sent his way as he placed a hand on Farryn's shoulder.

"Miss Farryn and her niece will stay up front with me, Master Dwarf. Not only are there too few barrels, but less questions shall be asked concerning their whereabouts." said Bard, gently guiding the Addonexus towards her niece, who had just begun to pull herself out of the barrel she was squashed into.

"What do you mean, 'concerning their whereabouts'? Who in Laketown would want to know where they are?" Thorin inquired, folding his arms across his chest once more.

"Master Dwarf, I'm afraid there is no time to explain. But what there is time for is for you to get into the barrel, quickly. We're nearing the port," with a swift nod of his head, Bard turned to the two females, eyebrows creasing in worry at the sight of Farryn's shirt. "Miss Farryn, have you got anything to cover up your shirt? It might be a tad suspicious for you to be walking around as bloodied as you are."

Scowling fiercely at the bargeman, Thorin boosted himself into the barrel, head turning towards the barrel to his right as several bangs and thuds echoed from its depths. When a familiar burgundy jacket appeared from the barrel, Thorin nodded to Bilbo, who had popped up to hand the garment to the Addonexus. With grateful words of thanks, Farryn slipped the jacket on, rolling the sleeves up slightly to disguise the fact it was slightly too small for her. Pulling it tightly around her, Farryn smiled warmly at the hobbit before ushering both him and Thorin down into their barrels, a nervous look of her own flashing across her face.

As the barge pulled into the port, the company waited with baited breath as Bard darted onto the deck, schooling his expression to one of calm.

"What's he doin'?" Dwalin whispered from his barrel, earning a small kick from Oceana as she passed.

"He's talking to someone," Bilbo replied, eyes narrowed as he squinted through the hole in his barrel. As he watched Bard speak to a man at the edge of the port, his heart sunk as the bargeman pointed to them. "He's pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands!"

"What?!" Thorin hissed, fury and panic entering his voice.

"The villain; he's selling us ou'," Dwalin growled once more, ignoring the kicks upon his barrel from Oceana.

From within the barrels, the company heard several clanks, muffled footsteps and low voices, panic and anger filling them as the noises became closer and louder. It was only when they heard spluttered laughter did their confusion soar; and then they found their answer.

As if the heavens had opened up and poured down upon them, slimy fish cascaded into the barrels, the stench of it choking more than one member. Over and over they were struck, loud grunts of pain and surprise leaving their throats as the onslaught continued. More than once, loud curses in Khudzul were heard, the echoes of it bringing forth large smiles upon the two females faces. Then, as soon as it had begun, the rain of fish stopped, eliciting sighs of relief from the company.

Without warning, the barge set off once more, jolting the barrels suddenly backwards. When more than one yelp of surprise sounded, Bard coughed loudly, waving a hand genially towards the fishermen. They didn't know how long they had been stuck in the barrels, whether it had been mere seconds or several minutes, but before long, the smell of fish became just too much, causing several members to groan in disgust. Multiple thuds were heard as the free members hit the barrels in warning, Bard himself kicking the barrel nearest to him.

"Quiet," he said, his voice lowering even more as they sailed on. "We're approaching the tollgate."

At this, the company fell silent, only the poorly stifled chuckles of Farryn and Oceana heard above the parting water. Cursing quietly, Thorin found himself growling in displeasure as he heard Bard's command for the two females to stand by him under the guise that they were two travellers wandering across Middle Earth, searching for adventure and experience.

"Halt! Goods inspection! Papers, please," an unfamiliar voice called out, sending more than one members' heart into overdrive. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning, Percy," Bard said smoothly, gently bringing the barge to a halt.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home,"

"You and me both," Percy joked the sound of his voice much closer than before as he took the papers Bard held in his outstretched hands. As he turned to enter the small room beside him, his eyes landed upon Farryn and Oceana, who sent him small smiles. "Who are those two over there?"

"Travellers; I picked them up on the edge of Mirkwood - said they wanted to see the world."

"Wouldn't we all? Well, there we are" All in order," Percy smiled at the bargeman, going to hand the papers back to him. But before Bard was able to collect them, a greasy voice was heard.

"Not so fast," it said, snatching the papers from Percy's outstretched hand. "'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm'. Only they're not empty, are they, Bard?"

Glancing nervously between each other, Farryn and Oceana watched as Bard stiffened, glaring heavily at the little man before him. As the man threw Bard's paper over his shoulder and stepped onto the barge, a nasty look appeared on his face as he surveyed the scene before him.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," Bard said lowly, eyes trained on the man as he picked up a fish from Bilbo's barrel. At the sight of Bilbo's eye peeking through the layer of fish, Farryn's breath caught in her throat, her heart beginning to thud uncomfortably hard in her chest.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid sneered, throwing the fish in his hand into the river below. "Empty the barrels over the side."

With barking orders, the guards behind him stormed their way onto the barge, a couple seeming unsteady on their feet as the barged swayed below them, a bubble of panic bloomed in Farryn's chest, a cry leaving her lips as the first guard reached for a barrel. As the gaze of the men landed upon her, she gulped, darting forwards to stand next to Bard.

"Surely you can't do that. Aren't the people in Laketown starving?" Farryn protested hurriedly, glaring at Alfrid outraged.

"Aye my lady, the folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard; food is scarce." Bard continued, watching as the barrels were dragged to the open side of the barge.

"That's not my problem, sweetheart," Alfrid smirked, head tilting to the side as he stared down at Farryn.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

At Bard's dark words Alfrid's smirk fell, the reality of them sinking in like a lead balloon. Staring hard at the bargeman, Alfrid reluctantly held his hand up, a begrudging order of "Stop" leaving his lips. As the guards replaced the barrels where they previously were and stepped off of the barge, Alfrid glared at Bard.

"Ever the people's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk," he sneered, looking him up and down in distain. "You might have their favour now bargeman, but it won't last."

With one last look of disgust, Alfrid stepped away from the barge, almost knocking into Percy, who stood with a wide smirk upon his face.

"Raise the gate!" he called out, smug and mirth clear in his tone. With a sigh of relief Bard made his way to the back of the boat, motioning for Farryn to follow suit as she glared after the short man.

"The Master has his eye on you," Alfrid suddenly stormed back, his voice full of fury. "You'd do well to remember: we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

At this remark he reddened in embarrassment and anger as Oceana and Farryn laughed. Without another word the barge sailed on, the grunts of the company returning once more as they travelled through the town's waterways. All around them, the wooden buildings were stained with mildew and age, the thin planks cracking and groaning as they passed. People spied them through their windows and doors, occasionally waving to the bargeman as he sailed past.

After what felt like an age, Bard finally stopped, staring around him as he walked towards the furthest barrel. With mighty push of his leg the barrel fell, sending Nori sliding onto the floor in surprise. Dori was next, his loud gasps and splutters catching the attention of a nearby man.

"Get your 'ands off me," Dwalin growled as he popped up from his barrel, a fierce glare upon his face as Bard let go of the barrel's edge. At Dwalin's words, the rest of the company got the message, each member leaping out with as much grace and elegance as possible, much to the amusement of the females. Desperately they tried to hold in their laughter, but as they caught sight of Bifur emerging from his barrel, a lone fish impaled on the axe protruding from his skull, their efforts went to naught as it bubbled out of them, increasing in both volume and intensity at the glares sent their way.

"_Je suis __très__désolée__, Monsieur Bifur_. That was just," Farryn gasped, clutching her stomach tightly as her laughter renewed. "Ah, let me give you a hand."

Still laughing, Farryn grasped Bifur's outstretched forearms as he climbed over the edge of the barrel, the fish still on his axe. Swiftly removing it, Farryn smiled brightly at the dwarf, who nodded to her in thanks, his hands moving a mile a minute as he signed something. Before she had the chance to enquire what he had said, Bard's voice cut through the air.

"You didn't see them. They were never here," he said, handing the man a lone silver coin. Jerking his head towards the wooden walkway, Bard began to make his way down it, before stopping in his tracks, looking back at the man. "The fish you can have for nothing."

Swiftly running through the middle of the company, Bard glanced around him cautiously, making sure the coast was clear. With a sharp command, he guided the company through the backstreet markets of Laketown, nervously ensuring that the company were all accounted for. As they neared a darker part of the market, the air around them thickening with mildew, a sharp cry rang through the air.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched!"

* * *

><p>"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day."<p>

With a wide smile and small wink, Bard entered the house, holding the door open for both Farryn and Oceana. As the two women entered the house, they dodged out of the way as a small girl whipped past them, throwing her arms around Bard's waist.

"Da! Where have you been?"

"Father, there you are! I was worried!" dodging once more, the older girl wound her arms around her father's neck, relief clear in her tone and face. Gently patting her on the back, Bard handed her the bag of groceries they had picked up and made his way to the small window just next to the door, staring out of it with worry.

"Bain, get them in." he ordered, jerking his head towards the staircase.

With a swift nod of his head, Bain darted down the stairs and knocked three times on the wall, staring around him nervously as he did so. Barely a second passed before a loud spluttering was heard, along with a deep snarl.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off."

At the sound of Dwalin's threat, Oceana and Farryn stared at each other in confusion before making their way down a few steps, peering down at Bain as he reached a hand out to the tattooed warrior. With a furious slap the boy's hand was swatted away, Dwalin's heavy footsteps echoing through the small home as he made his way up the stairs, grumbling under his breath the entire time.

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked as she stared over the balcony at the emerging dwarves. At this question, Farryn and Oceana once again burst into laughter, the sound of it cutting across the various curses escaping the company's lips.

"Will they bring us luck?" the smallest girl chirped, a gleam of hope entering her eyes at the prospect.

"I don't quite know about that, my love," Bard smiled gently at his youngest daughter, guiding her away from the fuming dwarves as they clamoured up the stairs and past the two laughing girls, both of whom had tears almost streaming down their faces.

"I'm glad to see we bring you so much amusement, Miss Arrowstone," Thorin growled out as he passed, eyebrow rising slightly at the two. At the sound of his voice their laughter abruptly stopped, both females staring up at him slowly. But as soon as they made eye contact with him they dissolved into peals of laughter once more, clutching onto both each other and the banister for support. With a shake of his head, Thorin made his way up the stairs, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the sight of Fili and Kili huddled so closely together, identical smirks upon their faces.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Thorin asked as he made his way over to them, eyebrows rising in suspicion. Watching as his nephews jumped violently, he listened to their cries of surprise in amusement, coming to a stop just in front of them.

"Well," Fili began, his mischievous smile faltering slightly as he caught sight of Thorin's stern look. "Kili and I were just discussing how much of a shame it was for Miss Farryn and Oceana to miss out on the fun we had in the water."

"Aye; and what do you propose be done about that?"

At this, the boys' expressions turned to ones of surprise, gazing up at their uncle as he inclined his head for them to continue, a familiar smirk of mischief blossoming upon his face.

"Well…"

Across the room, Farryn and Oceana began to set themselves down in front of the fire on either side of Bilbo, smiling gently at his shivering form. Gently placing his jacket around his shoulders, Farryn sighed heavily, a small smile still lingering upon her lips as she stared at the sodden company around her. Just as she was about to truly relax, Kili's voice cut through the peaceful silence.

"Miss Farryn, could you come over here for a moment, please?"

Frowning slightly, Farryn made her way over to him, noting the way he was clutching his leg tightly.

"You okay, Kili? What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's my leg; it feels like its burning."

Frowning heavily, Farryn unhooked her herb bag from around her hips, placing it upon the small table beside the dwarf. Searching through it, she withdrew the Kingsfoil and honey once more and was about to set it down when Kili let out a yell. Jumping in surprise, the items fell from her hands as she turned to him, concern written across her face as she looked at him. But as she caught sight of his wicked grin, confusion took its place. Before she was able to form her worried question, a shark shriek from behind her caught her attention, the sound of splashing water echoing through the small home.

Turning to face the source of the cry Farryn's eyebrows rose in surprise as she caught sight of Oceana's soaked form, a bewildered noise leaving her lips. But before any questions could be asked, a surprised yelp escaped her as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her up over someone's shoulder. As the company let out loud shouts of laughter, Farryn found herself suddenly being carried down the stairs, the cold air of Laketown biting at her damp clothes. Desperately, she grabbed a hold of one of the posts on the banister, clinging to it tightly as she felt her assailant's arm wind tighter around her hips in an attempt to pull her along.

"Come on, Miss Arrowstone, the water's fine!" she heard a baritone voice chuckle as she was tugged harder. Recognising the throaty laugh Farryn whipped her head around, mouth falling open in shock as Thorin came into view behind her. But as her grip slackened in her shocked, Thorin seized his opportunity and yanked her free, causing her to collide heavily with his back.

"Thorin! Wait, stop!" she cried, kicking her legs wildly as she tried to get free, giggles of her own beginning to escape as they drew closer to the water. Relentlessly she thrashed, doing all she could to escape the dwarf's iron grip, but to no avail.

As he came to a stop at the edge of the platform, Farryn seized an opportunity of her own. Just as he was about to throw her into the water, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, using the momentum from his attempted throw to pull him into the freezing water below. With a strangled cry, the two fell into the water, much to the delight of the company watching.

Pushing the dwarf off of her, Farryn broke through the surface of the water, gasping loudly as the frigid air around them bit into her skin. Hearing a similar spluttering next to her, Farryn turned to see Thorin emerging about a foot away from her, a large smile upon his face as he caught sight of her soaked form.

"You arse!" Farryn exclaimed, splashing the Dwarf King furiously as he laughed. "What was the point of that?"

"It seemed such a shame to let you miss out on the great fun we all had in the water earlier," Thorin replied, shaking his wet locks out of his face. "We couldn't possibly continue on the quest without letting you experience it!"

Sending him a fierce glare, Farryn swept her own hair out of her face, a whine leaving her lips as she felt the wet strands cling to her skin.

"Oh, my hair's going to be so frizzy," she moaned, pulling a piece forward to examine it in the dying light.

"What, it wasn't already?"

At Thorin's words Farryn splashed him once more, a peculiar feeling blooming in her chest and stomach as Thorin's laughter filled the air. Swimming towards the platform, she swiftly pulled herself up, landing upon the wooden flooring with a wet thud. At the sight of Dwalin silently laughing at the bottom on the stairs, Farryn held her hands out to him, indicating for him to pull her up.

Smirking widely the warrior stepped forward, pulling the Addonexus up with ease. As he bent down to do the same to Thorin, a cry of surprise left his lips as he felt himself fall into the water, the sound of Farryn's laughter filling the air as she nudged him. Landing into the water with a mighty splash, the muffled sounds of both Thorin and Farryn laughing surrounded him. As he broke through the water's surface with outraged gasps, he glared at the Addonexus, who wore a smug expression upon her face.

"You come into this doghouse," she stated, folding her arms across her chest as she stared down at the two. "You're gonna get bit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is! Chapter 16 of Arrowstone! Sorry not much actually happened in this chapter in terms of movie/book events, but I hope you liked the little bit of Thorin/Farryn interaction at the end. To me, it does seem a bit OOC for him to be so jovial, but considering the fact that for most of the movie we see him being all grumpy, anything not related to brooding does seem very OOC! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and please feel free to review, favourite or follow – I honestly cannot express my gratitude to you for taking the time to read this. Anyway, have a great week, and I'll see you next time! **

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my Lord, guys. I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I have just been so busy lately with mock exams and work and college that every time I've gone to write this chapter, I've either been so exhausted that I literally fall asleep or I get writer's block! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the next wait won't be as long. **

**Thanks for all of your patience and dedication to this story, and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Clutching the warm cups of tea tightly, Bilbo made his way over to the sodden Addonexus, chuckling slightly at the disgruntled pout that was present on her face. Without a word he handed a cup over, relishing in the sweet steam that rolled off of the top of the boiling liquid. At the quiet word of thanks sent his way he eyed the female apprehensively, swiftly relaxing as she nestled further into the windowsill she had perched herself on. Stepping slightly closer to her, he began to peer out of the window at the gloomy town below when Bard's voice echoed around the small home.<p>

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm."

Placing his own tea down, Bilbo gratefully accepted the proffered garments, smiling up at the bowman. Unfolding the extra blanket he began to offer it to Farryn, only to realise that he had already been beaten to it. Shaking his head at the gesture, Bilbo wrapped the blanket around Oceana's shoulders, frowning slightly at the shiver that wracked her petite frame. Making his way over to the pair now by the window, Bilbo's tea found its way back into his hands, the warmth of it comforting the Hobbit to no ends.

"A dwarvish wind lance," came the quiet murmur from Thorin, his eyes wide with wonder as he stare out of the window.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo commented, taking a sip of his tea as his gaze found the object of the King's attention.

"He has," Balin suddenly stated, coming up from behind the Hobbit. "The last time we saw such a weapon a city was on fire."

At this, both Bilbo's and Farryn's heads whipped towards the elder dwarf, identical looks of surprise and dread echoing across their faces.

"It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale," Balin continued, his voice low. "Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough - tougher than the strongest armour. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind lance could pierce a dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day, much would have been different," Thorin rumbled, finally turning to face the trio before him. Before anyone could move, heavy footsteps sounded from behind them, alerting them of someone else's presence. At the sight of Bard, Thorin's frown deepened, leaning towards Farryn in a way that shielded her slightly from the bowman's gaze.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard stated, raising an eyebrow slightly at the dwarf.

"All dwarves know the tale,"

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast!" Bain suddenly chimed in, walking around his father to stare at the group.

"Tha's a fairy story lad," Dwalin chuckled from behind them. "Nothin' more."

Walking forward slightly, Thorin stared up at Bard, his expression hard and cold.

"You took our payment. Now where are the weapons?"

Several moments passed before Bard spoke. With barely a word said he made his way down the stairs, nervously glancing around as he did so. Peering down at him apprehensively, the company gathered in the kitchen, shooting each other equally cautious looks. Once Bard had reappeared, sodden package in hand, the dwarves surged towards the table, anticipation mounting with each passing second. However, when the contents were finally revealed, more than one face displayed something other than delight.

"What is this?" Thorin growled out as he grasped the makeshift weapon in his hands.

"Pike hook," Bard answered simply. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" asked Kili, curiosity clear in his voice.

"A crow-bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, but in the defence of your life it will serve you better than none."

At Bard's words, the resounding thunk of wood trembled through the table, Gloin's angry words cutting across it.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

At this, the company grunted in agreement, staring up at the bowman in distain.

"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaimed, tossing the weapon down in anger. Once again the sound of clangs and thunks filled the air, deep murmurs echoing through the small house.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard sighed, staring round the company with a look of annoyance. At this both Dwalin and Thorin glanced at each other, their eyebrows raising ever so slightly at the words. Catching sight of this, Balin laid a hand of Thorin's arm, capturing the Dwarf King's attention momentarily.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less – so have you," he beseeched, his gaze worried. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere."

"What did you say?" Dwalin hissed, stepping closer to Bard threateningly.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

Without another word Bard left the room, his coat billowing out behind him slightly as he stepped out into the frozen air. From outside, his quiet whisper barely reached the ears of the Addonexus', his hurried footsteps following in its wake. Looking up in concern, Farryn watched as Bain returned to the room, his shoulders steeled against some invisible force. Glancing at Oceana, she found her own look of concern mirrored in the young girl's face.

Rising from her perched position, Farryn went to place her cup into the sink when a wave of dizziness spent over her, a small moan leaving her lips as the cup almost fell from her hands. Grasping the edge of the windowsill tightly with one hand, Farryn ducked her head and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming more laboured as the seconds ticked by. As a sudden cold shiver swept over her, her eyes snapped open, another gasp escaping her.

"_Ghivashel_, are you alright?"

At the sound of Thorin's voice, Farryn stiffened, moving closer to the windowsill as another wave of dizziness overcame her. Feeling the cup being removed from her hand, she brought it to her forehead, ducking her head down further as she sensed Thorin getting closer. Gritting her teeth, Farryn nodded, her heavy locks hiding her from the Dwarf's piercing gaze. Before Thorin could enquire further, Dwalin's deep growl filled the house.

"Thorin, we need t' go,"

With a simple nod, Thorin placed a hand behind Farryn's back, gently guiding her along as looks of confusion swept through the company.

"Uh, w-where exactly are we going?" Bilbo suddenly piped up, his expression anxious and worried.

"The armoury, of course."

"But Bard said to-"

"I don' care wha' tha' dodgy bargeman has to say – we have t' go,"

As Bilbo began to splutter in confusion and protest, his anxious expression deepening as the Dwarves began to file towards the door, Bain stepped in front of it, a slight look of fear and determination twisting his young features.

"You can't leave; I won't let you!" he cried, drawing himself up to his full height as Dwalin sighed heavily.

"Get ou' of the way son, an' no one will get hurt," he rumbled, pushing the young lad to the side despite his protests.

"Can you see anything?"

"Sh! Keep it down!"

"As soon as we have the weapons we head straight for the mountain,"

At Thorin's order, Nori darted down the narrow wooden walkway, scaling up the ladder of dwarves that had been formed not moments ago. Deftly jumping through the window, a slight grunt was heard as he made contact with the floor, prompting Bilbo to follow suit, his weight barely jostling the sturdy dwarves. After this, Farryn made her way up, only just skimming the ladder as she swung through the window, followed closely by Oceana, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Thorin.

As the small group scrutinised the weapons before them, the sound of quiet clangs began to fill the air as the approved weapons were piled into various arms, occasional grunts piercing the quiet night air. It wasn't long before Kili's face twisted in pain, the strain of another weapon causing a light sheen to coat his skin.

"You all right?" Thorin murmured, watching his nephew school his expression into one of indifference.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Let's just get out of here."

Nodding to Thorin slightly, he made to move downstairs, his form sagging once more under the weight of the weapons. But before he could get past the first step, his leg gave out from underneath him, a pained grunt escaping his throat as the weapons fell from his hands. As the weapons and Kili clattered down the wooden stairs, the company stiffened, watching in horror as the two collapsed. For a few moments, there was complete and utter silence, shock filling the bones of the members. Then the shouting was heard.

"I think you missed a step," Farryn remarked as she dashed down the stairs to grab Kili, bending down to wrap an arm around his waist to support his weight. But before they could get very far, the sound of swords unsheathing filled the air, sharpened points held against the necks of many a member. Staring up at Thorin, Kili's eyes filled with guilt, his skin becoming paler with each passing moment.

"C'mon," the leader of the soldiers ordered, grasping both Kili and Farryn by their collars and dragging them alongside him, ignoring their spluttered protests. Though they struggled at first, writhing and twisting to try and break free of the guard's clutches, one look from Thorin told them to do otherwise.

Stumbling down the flight of stairs, the guards wasted no time in dragging the company along the narrow wooden walkways, the stench of rotting fish and grimy conditions growing stronger as they delved deeper into the town. As they made their way through, more and more people began to talk and whisper, following behind the company with curious stares and apprehensive expressions.

"What is the meaning of this?" a greasy voice called out to the forming circle at the front of the village hall, the Master yanking on a foul fur robe as he went.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons sire," the head guard stated, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pushed the company forward slightly.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, eh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," Alfrid suddenly piped up, slithering past the Master, a foul look upon his face. All throughout the company, a ripple of outrage weaved its way into their bones, dark look cast in Alfrid's direction.

"Hold 'yer tongue," Dwalin spat, stepping forward with harsh footfalls. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son o' Thrain, son o' Thror!"

At once, the town erupted with whispers, fleeting words through to and fro from old to young. Whispers of a prophecy and riches beyond one' wildest dreams. Whispers of dragon fire and the desolation of Smaug. Placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder, Thorin smiled gently and stepped forward, his head held high.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor," he stated, his voice powerful and clear over the increasing murmurs of the crowd. "We have come to reclaim out homeland."

For a moment, everything stood still. No one moved; no one spoke. Not even the wind brushed past them. Staring around him, Thorin began to speak again, breaking the quiet shock that had captured the crowd.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the north!"

At his words, the people of Laketown began to murmur in agreement, each person enraptured by the passion and truth in the King's voice. Even the Master himself found his interest peaking.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

In an instant, the crowd cheered wildly, the prospect of gold and riches filling their minds. It was at this point, it became clear not everyone agreed.

"Death!" came the sudden cry from Bard as he pushed through the throng of cheering onlookers. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Staring fearfully up at the bowman, Bilbo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Glancing at Farryn, he saw nothing but a look of concern and worry upon her face as she too stared at the bowman, the truth of his words ringing in her ears.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this. If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain," retorted the King, looking around at the crowd with honeyed words. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth 10 times over!"

"All of you, listen to me!" Bard cried out over the crowd's rambunctious cheers. "You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?"

In an instant, silence once again fell over the crowd, looks of regret and fear flitting through the people. Biting her lip nervously, Farryn glanced over to Thorin, who was looking up at Bard in annoyance. At the shouts of "no" coming from the crowd, Bard continued, his eyebrows drawn in fear and anger.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambiton of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

It was at this moment that Farryn realised what Bard was talking about. As he turned to look at her, he sent her an imploring look, begging her to aid him in his fight. But as she went to open her mouth to speak, the Master's protest echoed across the square.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

At this, Thorin's face fell, a quiet rage beginning to build up inside him as Bard began to protest. Closing his eyes, images of that day flashed through his mind, a cacophony of screams echoing in his ears.

"It's true sire, we all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missin' its mark." Alfrid sneered, looking down at Bard with contempt.

Glaring up at the duo, Bard stepped forward, his eyes dark as he met the Mountain King's eyes.

"You have no right, No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right."

At this simple reply, Bard visibly paled, his jaw clenching in anger as Thorin turned to the Master.

"I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

Many moments of silence passed, dread and anticipation growing stronger with each passing second. Staring down at both the King and people, the Master's smile grew.

"I say unto you," he said, waggling a finger in Thorin's face. "Welcome! Welcome, and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

At his words, the town erupted in cheers, dwarves and men alike joining in celebration. But it seemed that there were two who didn't join in the festivities. Stumbling forward slightly at the surge of people behind her, Farryn's eyes met Bard's, who was looking around him with great disappointment and despair. Pushing her hair out of her face, she began to make her way towards him, an apology already on her lips when the Master spoke once more.

"In honour of this joyous event, a great feast shall be held in your honour! Come, come, and ready yourselves. Tonight in the Grand Hall, we shall feast!"

All over again, the crowd's cheers echoed through the night, euphoria clouding even the wisest of minds.

…

"_Tantine_, I don't understand. Why is reclaiming the mountain such a bad thing?"

With a heavy sigh, Farryn stopped combing Oceana's hair, gently running a hand through the smooth curls. Placing the brush down, she began to draw the front pieces of her hair back, separating the parts with ease. At another prompt from Oceana, Farryn fastened the sections together with a point of her finger, a dainty vine wrapping itself within the locks.

"The reason why this is so bad my dear, is because the last time that the dwarves challenged the dragon Smaug, great devastation came upon many groups of creatures. Not only were the people of Erebor cast from their home, many citizens of Dale lost their lives that day," Farryn began, casting a hand over her own smoothed locks. "However, with the chaos that ensued from the attack, came the utter pandemonium afterwards. Whilst it was not only the elves that the dwarves blamed for their predicament, it was also the magical beings.

"One by one, many of our people were picked off, especially those with the power to have stopped a dragon. An almost cull had begun, with many hardly ever leaving the glen for fear that they would lose their lives. Have you noticed the resentment that some of the older members of the Company show us, like Gloin?"

At Oceana's nod, Farryn smiled gently.

"That is because of the fact that according to some of the dwarves, even today, we were part of the reason that they were hit so hard. Of course, at the time we were unable to help, due to the fact that we ourselves were facing trouble. Word had spread of the level of power that was growing in the glen; of the capabilities of our people. More than once, evil beings had tried to invade and attack, not only at our home, but also on the road. Many believed that a darker force was trying to enlist us into their army, into their legion of evil. By the time Smaug had attacked the Dwarves, we were laying low. We were in hiding, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. But no matter what we did, even after the attack, it was like a genocide. For years after Smaug, we were hunted by not only Orcs, but dwarves as well. That's why my mother, your grandmother, travelled to Ice Bay, just to get away from it all, But it's still happening.

"No matter what we do, _sirene_, we're always going to be hunted, for both sport and for recruitment. But by entering that mountain once more, not only does it endanger the lives of the people of Laketown, but of the glen too. If we fail, there will be no more of us left – for we would be wiped out faster than you could blink. That's why it's also imperative that we win this fight. Should we storm the mountain, I don't want you risking your life up there, okay?"

"But _tantine_-"

"No buts, Oceana. This is a fight that is big, bigger than anything any one of us is prepared for. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for this. If it becomes too dangerous, I want you to get out of there. Forget about me, forget about trying to help. Just get out. I can't lose you too."

Without another word, Oceana flew into Farryn's arms, tucking her head underneath the Addonexus' chin. Breathing deepy, Farryn held her tightly, gently stroking her hair in an attempt to reassure her. It was only when a sharp knock at the door jolted them from their reverie did they separate. Smiling gently at her, Farryn made her way to the door, pulling her silken robe tighter around her. Opening the door a crack, she spied the male just outside of it and opened it fully, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"Are she finally ready yet?" Fili asked, eyes sparkling with amusement as he stepped into the room, stopping dead when he caught sight of Oceana. Along with her hair being smoothed to loose curls, Oceana's dres was a beautiful lilac colour, the floaty material billowing around her whenever she walked. A simple sweetheart neckline and wispy cap sleeves accented the twisted front, silver jewellery shining against her pale skin. Giggling slightly at Fili's gobsmacked expression, Oceana walked towards him, the dark purple heels she had on clicking against the wooden floor. Taking his proffered arm, the two left, Fili still speechless as they left with promises of a later reunion at the feast.

Closing the door, Farryn was just about to remove her robe to unveil her own completed outfit when a second knock came to the door, this one firm and sharp. Brow furrowing, Farryn hung the robe up on a hook and opened the door, a smile growing on her face when she caught sight of the hobbit before her.

"My, Farryn. What a pretty sight you do make," Bilbo chuckled, holding out a hand for her to take. Curtseying jovially, she took his hand, allowing him to guide her down the stairs of the tavern they were situated in due to the Master's generosity.

"Everyone is going to have a heart attack when they see you've managed to tame that birds nest you normally call hair,"

Shoving him slightly to the side, Farryn picked up the chiffon skirt of her dress, the crimson fabric trailing behind her as the pair descended the stairs, revealing the pale gold pumps she wore on her feet. When they finally reached the tavern entrance where the several members of the company were waiting, there were several moments of silence before a series of wolf whistles issued from the dwarves.

Blushing slightly, Farryn made her way over to the small group, grabbing her cloak from the rack in an attempt to cover up slightly. It definitely seemed that the Master's choice of a sweetheart neckline and flimsy chiffon straps was a mistake.

"Miss Arrowstone, are you ready to go?" a deep voice sounded from behind her. Turning her head slightly, Farryn couldn't stop herself from admiring the broad shouldered Dwarf King as he stood there in a matching crimson shirt. Raising an eyebrow at the colour choice, Farryn went to open her mouth to speak when Thorin offered his arm, a strange gleam in his eyes as he bowed to her slightly. Taking his arm without another word, the pair exited the tavern, hearts beating a mile a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we are! Chapter 17 of Arrowstone! I'm so sorry about the long ass wait, and the fact that not very much happened in this chapter, but I have so many plans for the next few chapters that it is unreal! I hope you all enjoyed it, and see you guys soon! Don't forget to review, favourite or follow! **

**Giselle **

**X**


End file.
